Necesito señales
by Lightning29
Summary: Los Bladebreakers vuelven a unirse para ganar el cuarto campeonato mundial. Sin embargo, Kai no parece ser el mismo. Max será el primero en notarlo, pero tiene otros asuntos más importantes que atender cuando vuelva a encontrarse con una antigua amiga.
1. Chapter 1: Rumbo a Tokio

_Notas de la autora: Durante la historia, os fijareis en que los compañeros de Max le llaman Makkusu. Lo hice así por que los japoneses tienen dificultad para pronunciar el nombre tal cual, por lo que quería darle un toque realista a la historia. Más adelante, en el fic, explicaré por que Tyson y Kenny conservan sus nombres originales. Dicho esto, solo me falta añadir que Beyblade no me pertenece. Espero que disfrutéis del fic ^^_

**I**

En la pantalla del televisor el hombre de las noticias daba paso al tiempo. Dejé de hacer la maleta para fijarme en las letras pequeñas que aparecían debajo. Tardé un tiempo en encontrar Tokio. Para este día se preveían de veintisiete a treinticinco grados. Metí l a ropa interior y varias camisetas limpias. El beyblade y el lanzador lo tenía en un macuto pequeño que viajaría conmigo en el avión.

Finalmente cogí mi móvil y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Bajé al salón, donde se encontraba mi padre, con sus maletas preparadas.

-Ya estoy listo papá.

-Perfecto, mete las maletas en el maletero del coche y nos vamos. ¿Has ido al servicio?

-Sí.

Mi padre arrancó el coche. Miré el móvil. Hacía media hora mi madre llamó para avisarme de que estaría esperando en el aeropuerto para despedirnos.

El cuarto campeonato de beyblade comenzaría en una semana, y ella viajaría a Japón con los All Starz dentro de dos días.

El tráfico estaba obstruido ya que a esa hora la mayoría de las personas salían del trabajo. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, yo estaba medio dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Mi madre nos esperaba en uno de los bancos del edificio. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que nuestro avión despegase, por lo que facturamos nuestras maletas y me despedí de mi madre.

-Estaré allí dentro de dos días –me consoló.

-Lo sé. Te esperaré en el aeropuerto junto con papá.

El avión despegó, y una vez que dejamos de ver Nueva York, dejé de sentirme nervioso por tener que abandonar mi casa. M padre cogió el libro que había traído para el vuelo y comenzó a leerlo. Yo no llevaba nada de eso, prefería ver el paisaje, aunque nos esperaran horas de océano azul.

Antes de coger un taxi, firmé varios lanzadores y camisetas de algunos fans que también había viajado a Tokio para ver el campeonato. Mi padre y yo viajaríamos primero a Bahía, donde esperaríamos la llegada de mi madre. Mi padre se quedaría en casa, regentando la tienda, mientras que yo me alojaría en el hotel de Tokio, junto con los Bladebreakers.

Tyson y Kenny ya estaban en Tokyo. Yo iría allí junto con los All Starz.

Mientras colocaba a Draciel en mi portaobjetos, me acordé del último campeonato. El equipo de Tyson y Daichi ganó. Aunque todos creyesen lo contrario, yo no estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Todavía la mayoría de los beyluchadores, y sospecho que mi propio equipo, seguían creyendo que yo era el más debil del equipo. Eso cambiaría este año. Mi estilo seguía siendo la defensa, pero también habría lugar para el ataque. En Estados Unidos me encargué de hacer varias reformas en el anillo, y mi madre también me dio piezas nuevas recién salidas de su centro de investigación.

Tras deshacer la maleta, bajé corriendo al salón.. Encendí el televisor y puse el canal de deportes. En la pantalla salió un pequeño reportaje sobre el nuevo estadio de Tokio. Tras eso, salió una imagen de Tyson, el actual campeón de Beyblade.

No había cambiado mucho, pero a través de una pantalla no lo podía comprobar. A su lado estaba Kenny, con sus inseparables gafas y su portátil.

Me crucé de brazos y seguí viendo el reportaje hasta que finalizó. Por suerte Daichi no participaba en este campeonato. Prometió que este año entrenaría como nunca y que el año siguiente volvería con más fuerza.

Apagué el televisor y salí a la calle. Este año sería el mío. Demostraría a los demás que el pequeño Maxi también crece.

**II**

Cogí un cuchillo del cajón de la cocina y comencé a cortar zanahorias. Mi padre era aficionado a cocinar toda clase de comidas de su tierra y tenía en su cocina una colección de cuchillos de cerámica que cortaban cualquier cosa que se pusiera por delante. Era una tontería, pero con uno de esos cuchillos en la mano me sentía como un samurai. Tenía catorce años, estaba en pleno derecho de pensarlo.

Estaba cortando el extremo de la zanahoria cercano a mi mano. Iba con un cuidado extremo por que no quería quedarme sin dedos tan temprano pero justo cuando iba a cortar el último trozo sonó el teléfono. El antiguo se estropeó por lo que tuvimos que comprar uno nuevo, que tenía la desventaja de tener un timbre tan fuerte que estando en la calle, en la acera de enfrente, lo podía escuchar con claridad.

Solté el cuchillo tembloroso y me tomé un tiempo para respirar profundamente. Me prometí a mi mismo que descolgaría el teléfono la próxima vez que utilizase un instrumento afilado.

Descolgué el auricular y escuché la voz de Tyson peleando con Kenny:

-Ahora mismo no jefe, ¿no ves que estoy llamando?... Eh, ¿Makkusu?

-¡Hola Tyson! ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Me preguntaba por que rayos no estabas ya aquí en el hotel. Quiero entrenar contigo.

-Estoy en Bahía, quiero esperar a que llegue mi madre. Iré a Tokio junto con los All Starz.

Escuché a Rey de fondo.

-¿Está allí Rey? –pregunté.

-Sí, que por cierto, te manda saludos. El único que falta es Kai. Seguramente vendrá tan serio como siempre, y cuando entremos protestará por nuestra falta de puntualidad.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba a Tyson. Él y Kai tenían maneras de ser bastante chocantes y siempre andaban peleándose.

-Parecéis un matrimonio. Dentro de poco estaré allí, no te preocupes, no me voy a perder este campeonato por nada del mundo.

-Así se habla tío. Te estaremos esperando. Hasta luego.

Terminé de cortar las verduras y mientras me lavaba las manos pensé en Kai. Él era muy competitivo, ¿dejaría esa competitividad a un lado para jugar en equipo, o seguiría intentando vencer a Tyson como sea?

La puerta de casa se abrió. Era mi padre que había vuelto de la tienda. Normalmente le acompañaba al trabajo, pero hoy quería dormir un poco más. El jet lag no perdonaba.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? -pregunté

-Bien, con el campeonato a la vuelta de la esquina son muchos los que vienen a reparar sus beyblades. Por cierto, hoy preguntaron por ti dos chicas, una de ellas me dio esto.

Cogí el papel que mi padre me ofrecía. Era una foto. En ella aparecía un perro que identifiqué al instante. Era el cachorro que salvé cuando conocí a Tyson. Que recuerdos.

-¿Y la otra chica que quería?

-Ni idea. Cuando le dije que no estabas en la tienda se fue.

Coloqué las maletas en el maletero del autobús y subí al coche. Dentro los All Starz no paraban de tirarse pelotas de papel hechas con los anuncios del campeonato que repartían en el aeropuerto. Los chicos estaban en los asientos finales. Rick había preferido quedarse en Nueva York, participando en los torneos ilegales.

Emily estaba sola con su portátil por lo que me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?

Emily cerró el portátil.

-Son cosas secretas Max. Si no eres de los All Starz no las puedes ver.

-Seguramente estarías jugando al solitario –bromeé.

Emily intentó ponerse seria pero se acabó riendo. Se había puesto lentillas y llevaba el pelo más largo. En mi opinión estaba mucho mejor así. Además, se portaba mucho mejor conmigo tras el último campeonato.

Mi madre subió al autobús y el motor arrancó. Media hora después estábamos ante el hotel GB, el hotel que la BBA había reservado para los equipos de elite.

-Nuestra habitación es la cientoquince –dijo mi madre-. ¿Dónde se aloja tu equipo Max?

-Tengo que preguntarlo en recepción.

Tras coger la llave de habitación cientoquince y preguntar por la de los Bladebreakers, nos metimos en el ascensor y fuimos a la octava planta. Justo al abrirse las puertas, el resto de los Bladebreakers aparecieron en el pasillo.

-Tío, es Makkusu.

Tyson vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Ya era hora, Makkusu. Pero qué…-Tyson estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre Tyson?

-Maldita sea, ahora soy bajo. ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? Soy mayor que tú, ¿Por qué eres más alto?

Rey se acercó a mí, al igual que Kenny.

-Tyson tiene razón –comentó Rey-. Creo que eres más alto que yo.

Por un momento la explicación que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que los asiáticos por norma general eran mucho más bajos que los occidentales, pero al momento rechacé esta idea. Si bien en muchos casos se cumplía, había excepciones como Kai, o mi padre, que era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres.

Les pedí que me indicaran la habitación que ocupábamos y me despedí de mi madre y de los All Starz.

-Este año he estado entrenando más que los otros –comenté.

-Nosotros también tío –dijo Tyson-. Te has perdido el torneo que hicimos en Bahía, todos los chavales del pueblo participamos.

-¿Quién ganó?

-Yo por supuesto –Kenny soltó un gruñido de disgusto-. Bueno, no lo habría logrado sin Kenny y su portátil.

-¿Y tu Rey? ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?

-Estuve en mi aldea. Quería pasar tiempo con mis compañeros enseñando a los niños a beybatallar.

Saqué mi ropa de mi macuto y fui poniendola en los cajones que había bajo la cama.

-¿Y que sabéis de Kai? Por lo que veo todavía no ha vuelto.

-Llamó antes para decirnos que vendría esta tarde –aclaró Rey.

-Adivina cuanto duró la llamada –comentó Tyson-. Menos de un minuto.

Vacié el macuto y me tumbe sobre la cama.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí...-todos me miraron-. Es buena idea que aprovechemos el tiempo y hagamos una fortaleza de almohadas.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Makkusu!

Kai llegó a las ocho de la tarde con un macuto pequeño. Llevaba sus marcas azules, y su característica ropa negra. Soltó el macuto en la cama y sin molestarse en poner su ropa en los cajones, nos mandó a entrenar nuestros lanzamientos en los beyestadios de la zona de ocio del hotel.

Por decisión nuestra, Kai volvía a ser el líder del equipo. Tyson era demasiado irresponsable para ejercer el cargo, Rey no quiso el puesto por que no se veía capacitado, Kenny no podía serlo por que el líder tenía que ser algunos de los jugadores, y yo no me veía de líder por que sabía reconocer que algunas veces me dejaba llevar por Tyson y hacíamos las trastadas juntos.

Tras terminar el entrenamiento Tyson se acercó a Kai.

-Kai, has tardado mucho en llegar a Tokio ¿no?

-Sí –fue la simple respuesta del líder, pero Tyson no se dio por vencido.

-Por lo que veo vienes con ganas de llevarte el campeonato. Me he quedado con los brazos dormidos después de tantos lanzamientos.

Esta vez no le respondió. Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a mí.

-Dile a tu madre que le dé las gracias a la PPB.

Eso me extrañó.

-¿Por?

-Ha sido la PPB quien convenció a la BBA para que el campeonato mundial se fijase en un solo lugar. Se acabaron los viajes.

No sabía nada de eso. La verdad es que me extrañó que este año todos los equipos se tuviesen que clasificar en Tokio. Desconocía que hubiese sido la PPB la causante de eso.

-Supongo que la finalidad es ahorrarse el dinero de los viajes y hoteles –comenté sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Kai me miró con frialdad.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa eso? ¿Acaso no te has fijado en que las habitaciones del hotel están llenas de equipo que ya han participado en torneos? Los Majestics, los All Starz, los White Tigers…

-Claro, somos los equipos de élite, por eso nos pagan el hotel.

Kai se acercó más a mí. Sus brillantes ojos carmesíes parecían arder. Ahora que me fijaba teníamos casi la misma altura.

-Equipos de élite –dijo Kai tratando de contener su rabia-. Eso no es más que basura, un invento de la PPB para aislar la fama en su equipo. La única finalidad de todo esto es evitar que otros equipos entren en el juego de lo que es ser famoso. Con el campeonato en Tokio solo los equipos locales o con los costes pagados como los ``equipos de élite´´ pueden acceder al torneo. La PPB no quiere más equipos que puedan retar a los All Starz.

Dicho esto Kai se dirigió a la salida del recinto. No sé si fue por el supuesto patriotismo que todos los estadounidenses teníamos fama de tener, por el hecho de que mi madre fuese la entrenadora, o por el año que estuve participando con ellos, pero antes de que Kai saliese, le hablé en voz alta para defender a los All Starz:

-Siento mucho que esa sea tu opinión. A mi parecer, el único objetivo es evitar los desmesurados gastos que suponen los vuelos, los diferentes hoteles y la contratación de los beyestadios en los países. Te puedo asegurar que los All Starz no necesitan que una organización interceda en el campeonato. Ellos solos tienen suficientes papeletas para estar entre los mejores, da igual que equipo se le interponga.

El resto del equipo me miró como si estuviera loco, pero Kai soltó una carcajada y se marchó riendo como si hubiera soltado un chiste.

-Vaya Makkusu, sí que estás orgulloso del producto nacional –dijo Tyson.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Simplemente no quería que Kai desprestigiara a los All Starz. Ya sufrimos con ellos en el primer campeonato, no debemos subestimarlos, eso es todo.

Recogí mi beyblade y mi lanzador y los guardé en el portaobjetos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y nos encaminamos al comedor del hotel para cenar. La mayoría de los equipos que se alojaban en el hotel se encontraban allí. Tyson y Kenny fueron a buscar la mesa reservada a nuestro equipo mientras Rey iba a saludar a los White Tigers y yo hacía lo mismo con los All Starz. Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos a Kai. Siempre que había una disputa evitaba nuestro contacto hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez juntos, Tyson cogió la carta del menú y comenzó a leer en voz alta la comida.

-Veamos, onigiris, suchi, unadon…

-Vaya, ¿todo tiene arroz? –comenté-. ¿Hay algo más occidental?

Tyson pasó la página.

-Ah, estaba leyendo la categoría arroz. Hay platos de pescado, cerdo y…ternera. Toma, mira que plato quieres, señor americano.

Cogí la carta que me ofrecía Tyson y comencé a pasar las páginas. Las categorías pescado, arroz, etc, no eran más que subcategorías de la comida japonesa.

-Hay diferentes estilos de comida –comenté a los chicos-. Japonesa, española, rusa, americana…también hay china Rey.

-No desprestigio la calidad de los cocineros japoneses, pero no creo que sepan hacer la comida china como los auténticos cocineros chinos –comento Rey con una sonrisa.

Tyson se molestó por el comentario.

-Claro que no son chinos, estamos en Japón, pero seguro que si han puesto la categoría china es por que sabrán hacerla en condiciones.

Rey arqueó las cejas preocupado.

-No intentaba ofenderte Tyson…

-Rey tiene razón –defendí yo-. Cuando vienes de otro país y comes comida propia de tu nación, notarás que el sabor es muy diferente. Cuando vayas a otro país, Tyson, intenta pedir un plato japonés, verás como el sabor es muy diferente.

Tyson se recostó en su asiento enfadado y comenzó a mordisquear uno de los panes que había en la mesa.

-Aunque la culpa es tuya Rey –añadí-. No puedes comentar algo sobre comida estando aquí el degustador oficial del equipo.

Tyson sonrió sin dejar de comer. Me concentré en la carta y busqué los platos de carne.

-¿Filete de armadillo con salsa Katbense? Me parece que la carta está un poco equivocada con los platos americanos. No lo he escuchado eso en mi vida.

-Claro que no, Maxi –respondió una voz femenina.

Me giré y vi a los Saints Shields al completo. Mariam estaba al frente. Seguía siendo la misma, con su larguísimo pelo recogido en una coleta, su banda roja alrededor de su cabeza, y el característico uniforme del equipo, rojo y naranja.

-Mariam, ¿que hacéis aquí? –Al momento supe que era un pregunta estúpida. Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué-. Me refiero a que no sabía que participabais en el campeonato.

Mariam se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió.

-Pues sí. La BBA consiguió ponerse en contacto con nosotros y nos informó sobre el torneo. Y para tu información, la carne de armadillo es popular en nuestra aldea, que tu no la conozcas no significa que deje de ser un plato típico.

Me levanté de mi asiento y le dí la mano a todo el equipo. Cuando mis dedos tocaron la mano cálida de Mariam sentí un fuerte calor en las mejillas. Eso era una mala señal. Era más blanco que la leche, la gente notaría fácilmente que me había puesto colorado.

-Bueno…-dije para romper el hielo-. Supongo que…

-Quiero otra pelea Ozuma –soltó Tyson desde su asiento-. Este año vengo fuerte, así que espero que no me defraudes y llegues a la final, por que hay es donde nos verás a los Bladebreakers.

-Que modesto –comentó Mariam por lo bajo.

Dunga se molestó y quiso adelantarse para hablar con Tyson, pero Ozuma lo detuvo con un brazo mientras sonreía.

-Veo que sigues igual de competitivo que hace dos años. No te defraudaremos Tyson, el año pasado no estuvimos dormidos.

Tyson soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. Los chicos de los Saints Shields se alejaron buscando su mesa pero Mariam se quedó a mi lado.

-Veo que el pequeño Max ha crecido –me dijo.

Sonreí tímidamente. Lo mismo podía decir de ella, que a pesar de tener dos años más que yo podía tener perfectamente la altura de mi madre o más. Mariam se acercó más a mí, hasta el punto de poder sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Yo también quiero mi revancha Maxi, no me defraudes.

Dicho esto, Mariam siguió a su equipo, dejándome como un flan frente a mi mesa.

-Makkusu…

Había crecido muchos durante este tiempo, y ya no parecía tan niña como antes…

-Makkusu.

Aunque a decir verdad nunca me había dado la sensación de que fuera una niña. Siempre se había comportado como una mujer adulta.

-¡Makkusu!

Desperté de mi embelesamiento y miré a mis compañeros. Cerca de ellos, de pie, estaba el camarero.

-Tienes que pedir un plato tío –dijo Tyson.

Cogí la carta y pedí el primer plato que vi. Sentí como los chicos me miraban raro y comencé a jugar con el mantel de la mesa para descargar el nerviosismo que sentía.

Por suerte Kenny abrió su ordenador y entró en la página web de la BBA, desviando la atención de mí.

-Mirad chicos, mañana por la mañana, en los tablones de la sala veinte del beyestadio pondrán las primeras beybatallas…

Varios chicos con la misma sudadera verde me empujaron al salir mientras decían algo sobre los All Starz.

**II**

Las beybatallas comenzarían mañana a las cinco de la tarde. En los tablones se veían esquemas con todos los nombres de los equipos participantes y sus respectivos rivales.

En el tablón que tenía frente a mí, nuestro nombre estaba en la parte superior de la hoja, con dos beyblades dorados dibujados a la derecha, simbolizando nuestros dos campeonatos ganados. A la izquierda estaba el nombre del equipo rival. No tenía ningún beyblade dorado, pero aún así me produjo un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. Mañana a las ocho estábamos citados para beybatallar contra los Saints Shields.


	3. Chapter 3: La batalla que no recuerdo

Estaba sentado en el banquillo de los Bladebreakers, esperando junto a los demás la estrategia de Kenny, que tecleaba sin descanso en su portátil.

Yo estaba nervioso, mirando al frente, hacia el banquillo de los Saints Shields. Sé que sonará raro pero no estaba asustado por el resultado que pudiéramos tener en esta beybatalla, si no por el hecho de que cuando ganáramos, los Saints Shields tendrían que volver a América. Mariam se iría de Tokio. ¿Cómo la encontraría después, con lo difícil que era buscarla? Rectifico, con lo difícil que era encontrarla, por que ella tenía que buscarte a ti, por que de lo contrario tendrías que tener dos vidas para dar con ella.

Ya lo intenté una vez, el año pasado. Busqué en el ordenador todo lo que sabía de ella y su tribu, pero ni siquiera pude encontrar un lugar que me acercará a ellos. Además, ni en la web de la BBA ni en los foros ponía nada más acerca del los Saints Shields salvo el resultado que tuvieron hace dos años en el campeonato. Era como si…

-¡Ay! ¿Qué rayos haces Tyson?

Tyson se irguió con un pelo de mi brazo entre sus dedos.

-Nunca me había fijado que también tienes el vello rubio. Que raro eres.

-Eso no es excusa para arrancarme un pelo así por las buenas.

Me rasqué el brazo por la parte donde me había quitado el pelo. Dolía una barbaridad.

-¿Estas nervioso Makkusu?

-Un poco. Eran muy buenos, recuérdalo.

Tyson se quitó su inseparable gorra y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Sí, pero finalmente les derrotamos, recuérdalo también –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Se sentó a mi lado y me puso delante sus dos manos.

-Pon las tuyas encima, veras que guay.

Le hice caso pero en cuanto las puse Tyson quitó las suyas y golpeó fuertemente las mías.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres dejarme herido para la batalla?

-Es un juego de habilidad, tienes que quitar las manos antes de que te golpee. Como yo ya te he golpeado ahora te toca a ti darme.

Era una locura pero estuvimos jugando a eso durante un cuarto de hora. Tyson y yo lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, éramos los mejores amigos, y aunque el tuviera un hermano mayor, casi nunca estaba en casa, por lo que ambos éramos como hermanos.

Cuando estábamos en pleno juego, Kai vino hacia nosotros y nos separó las manos bruscamente.

-¿Sois estúpidos o que?

Estuvimos a punto de protestar pero Kai nos señaló la gran pantalla que presidía el beyestadio. Antes aparecían personas del público, pero ahora aparecíamos Tyson, Kai y yo.

Eso significaba que nuestro juego lo habían visto miles de personas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta una risa generalizada recorrió el estadio, haciendo que todo el equipo se sonrojara, incluido Kai.

-Dejad de haced tonterías. Debemos estar concentrados para la batalla –comentó mientras volvía su sitio: el rincón del banquillo más alejado de nosotros.

Tyson y yo saludamos a la cámara, y cuando esta cambió de objetivo, le hablé en voz baja:

-Kai está este año mucho más arisco que antes.

Tyson frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Arisco? No sé lo que significa exactamente.

Me llevé la mano a la barbilla y busqué en mi mente, entre las palabras japonesas que sabía.

-Es que no sé como decírtelo exactamente. No me acuerdo de más sinónimos.

-Malhumorado –Nos giramos y vimos a Rey, que jugueteaba con su beyblade-, gruñón, adusto. Esos son sinónimos de arisco. Y Makkusu tiene razón, Kai está más malhumorado que las otras veces.

Tyson soltó una carcajada.

-Parecéis desconocidos. Kai siempre ha sido así. Cada vez que empieza el campeonato siempre está enfadado y con mala cara. A medida que vayamos ganando batallas se irá calmando hasta que por fin suelte la primera sonrisa del año.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la batalla que se aproximaba. DJ Jazzman ya estaba en su escenario, ojeando unas tarjetas, listo para empezar el show.

Mi menté volvió a dispararse hacía Mariam y los Saints Shields. La pantalla del estadio cambió y mostró nuestras fotografías junto a las de nuestros rivales. Yo, como todos los años, estaba haciendo una pose de victoria, robada del personaje de un videojuego estadounidense de lucha al que me enganchaba durante el verano. No todo era deporte, piscina y playa.

Mi rival sería Mariam. Ayer por la tarde me las ingenié para convencer al jefe de que me que me pusiera en la segunda batalla, contra la chica del equipo contrario. No fue difícil, por que Tyson y Rey también pidieron sus batallas contra Ozuma y Joseph, por lo que Kenny intuyó que cada uno queríamos hacer frente con los mismo rivales de hace dos años nos quitaron nuestras bestias-bit. Lo que el jefe no intuyó fueron los motivos que me impulsaban a coincidir en la batalla contra Mariam.

Las luces que hasta ahora estaban atenuadas se volvieron más brillantes, iluminando el magnífico estadio de Tokio. Busqué con mi mirada la fila diez de la grada dos. Desde ahí no los veía, pero sabía que mis padres y los All Straz estarían allí. Ellos ya habían ganado su primera batalla contra los chicos que compartían sudadera verde. Sonreí al pensar en mi padre. Siempre llevaba su delantal del trabajo a todas partes, pero tras los campeonatos que yo gané, se dio cuenta de que ya no pasaba tan desapercibido como antes y se encargó una camiseta con el nombre de la tienda.

DJ Jazzman comenzó a presentar la batalla. Rey fue el primero en pelear. Este año se notaba que habíamos entrenado mucho y Rey venció sin muchos problemas, no sin antes invocar a Driger.

Mientras observaba el espectaculo brillante de las dos bestias-bit, había notado una mirada clavada en mí. Sabía a quien pertenecía, pero por algún motivo tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos. Era como si mediante mi mirada fuera a saber lo que yo pensaba.

El beyblade de Rey se quedó solo en el estadio, y el público comenzó a vitorear. Quizás fueran imaginaciones mías pero me pareció escuchar la voz de Mao entre los gritos.

Rey volvió y cuando los cinco interminables minutos de descanso que había entre batalla y batalla terminaron, Tyson me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Tu turno Makkusu. Danos otra victoria y me alegrarás el día.

Le levanté el pulgar y monté mi lanzador.

-Makkusu, tienes que protegerte de los ataques de Mariam, pero no te centres solo en la defensa –comentó Kenny.

-Tranquilo jefe, este año entrené el ataque.

Mientras me dirigía al estadio, escuché una risotada de Kai. Me detuve, y estuve a punto de girarme para preguntarle que le hacía tanta gracia, pero un foco me iluminó y DJ Jazzman comenzó mi presentación:

-Con tan solo catorce años de edad Makkusu acumula dos campeonatos ganados. Vuelve al Beyblade con su antiguo equipo, los Bladebreakers para intentar volver a llevarse el título de campeón mundial –El público comenzó a aplaudir y la sangre se acumuló en mi cara. Je, ya era famosillo-. De los Saints Shields, viene Mariam. Su equipo no ha ganado todavía ningún campeonato pero este año vienen dispuesto a cambiarlo.

Los Saints Shiels eran poco conocidos en Japón, por lo que esta vez los aplausos no fueron tan grandes.

Una vez nos pusimos en nuestros sitios, Mariam me sonrió, y aunque no pude escuchar nada por la gente, vi como en sus labios se formaban las palabras ``pequeño Maxi´´.

Me puse nervioso y estuve a punto de tirar mi beyblade al unirlo al lanzador. ¿Por qué Rey no estuvo más tiempo en la batalla?

-Tres…

La gente comenzó a corear la cuenta atrás.

-…dos…

Encendí el laser de mi lanzador y apunté al estadio, el cual, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, tenía la forma del monte Fuji.

-…uno, ¡a volar!

Tiré de la correa todo lo fuerte que pude y Draciel salió despedido a la cima del monte. Fue una mala elección, por que Mariam comenzó a atacarme al momento, ya que allí arriba a penas había estabilidad alguna. Logré golpear al beyblade de Mariam y hacerme un hueco para bajar.

Abajo había arboles en miniatura representando el bosque que rodeaba al Fuji, pero Mariam los eliminó en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba Draciel.

No jugué bien, lo reconozco, mi mente estaba en otra parte. Más de un par de veces estuve apunto de salir del estadio y perder mi primera batalla del campeonato, por que mi vista se desviaba a la persona que tenía enfrente, y que en ese momento era mi enemiga.

Puede que muchos estéis esperando que explique una batalla épica, con muchos nervios y emociones a flor de piel, pero os tengo que decepcionar, por que solo me acuerdo del principio. El resto de la batalla me estuve preguntando por que me comportaba así. Era un crío de catorce años, era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello.

Finalmente saqué a Draciel, y tras un torbellino de agua formado por las dos bestias –bit de agua, el beyblade de Mariam salió disparado fuera del estadio.

Cogí mi beyblade, y me sorprendió ver varias fracturas en el anillo de ataque. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Mariam, quien también observaba su trompo. Me correspondió la mirada y me frunció el ceño, enfada. Volvió a decirme algo que no escuché, pero esta vez no pude descifrar lo que dijo.

Volví al banquillo cabizbajo, y me senté apartado de los demás, pero Tyson se acercó a mí.

-Si que estuvo dura la batalla tío. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Desvíe mi mirada hacia las gradas. Mis padres, expertos en beyblades, también se habrían dado cuenta de que aquel no era mi mejor momento.

-Estaba…nervioso. No sé por qué. Supongo que es la presión de los primeros días.

Tyson me sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos tío, seguro que los Saints Shields han venido fuertes este año. Veras como la siguiente batalla es mucho mejor que esta.

-Patético…

Todos nos giramos hacia Kai, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, como siempre.

-¿Qué has dicho Kai? –preguntó Tyson enfadado.

-Patético, la batalla más estúpida que he visto en mi vida. Ese estadio te daba para una estrategia fácil, y el beyblade de Mariam hacía movimientos fácilmente predecibles. Solo espero que hayas hecho esa batalla para sorprender al resto de equipos en las siguientes, Makkusu, por que sí es así, te felicito.

Tyson cerró los puños y se dirigió a él furioso.

-¿Acaso estabas batallando ahí Kai? Por que no he visto tu beyblade en ningún momento. Es fácil criticar una batalla desde el banquillo.

-Más facil era ganar esta…-dijo Kai sin tapujos.

Rey quiso intervenir a mi favor, pero le agarré del brazo y le pedí que dejará pasar la disputa, por que yo mismo sabía que lo había hecho francamente mal.

Los cinco minutos de descanso pasaron y Tyson se dirigió al plató de beyblade.

Yo me quedé en el banquillo sentado, pensativo. Aunque Kai hubiese dicho la verdad, este año estaba muy combativo conmigo. ¿A que venía esa actitud? Apenas nos hablábamos, con que la cosa siguiese así, todos estaríamos bien. Pero él tenía que intervenir.

Suspiré e intenté concentrarme en la batalla de Tyson, pero al minuto Rey me preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo?

Había dejado de pensar en Mariam por culpa de Kai, pero ahora volvía a mi mente.

-Creo…que me estoy haciendo mayor.

Rey arqueó las cejar aturdido mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me perdía en mis pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4: Decepción

Abrí mi caja de herramientas y seleccioné de los muchos que tenía un destornillador de cruz fino. Cogí mi despedazado beyblade y comencé a atornillar el anillo de ataque a la base del trompo. El anillo que utilicé esa tarde no estaba roto, pero poseía fracturas importantes que hacían peligrar el resultado de las futuras batallas. Por suerte había traído conmigo un importante número de piezas de beyblade de la tienda de mi padre. Mañana por la mañana iría a la habitación de los All Starz y le daría el anillo a mi madre para que lo arreglase.

Eran las once de la noche y acabábamos de cenar en el comedor del hotel. Yo estaba en el balcón de nuestra habitación, sentado en uno de los asientos que había allí junto a una mesa simple de aluminio que el hotel había decorado, previamente a nuestra llegada, con un fino jarrón de cristal lleno de flores típicas del verano japonés. Ahora el jarrón estaba en un rincón y la mesa ocupada con mis herramientas.

Estábamos alojados en la octava planta, y el paisaje nocturno que se veía desde allí era magnifico, con cientos de luces alumbrando las calles de Tokio. Cerca del hotel había una discoteca, y de vez en cuando llegaban desde abajo gritos de diversión y el sonido de cristales rotos. Sonidos típicos en una noche de verano,

Miré el interior de la habitación. Kenny y Rey estaban tumbados en una de las camas, comentando entre risas un programa de televisión donde las personas ganaban dinero superando varias pruebas.

Di los últimos retoques a mi beyblade y guardé las herramientas. Esa noche no me encontraban especialmente bien. Estaba decepcionado. En cuanto terminamos las batallas metí prisa al equipo para que fuéramos al otro extremo del estadio, por donde los Saints Shields saldrían para coger el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta al hotel, pero mientras íbamos por los pasillos escuché la voz de mi padre y me detuve. Eran mis padres, que me habían buscado para felicitarme por la victoria. Mi padre había venido desde Bahía solo para verme, por lo que me sentía obligado a mantener una conversación con él. Tras demorarme más de un cuarto de hora con ellos, los despedí con un abrazo y fui por fin a la salida del banquillo opuesto, pero ya no había nadie allí, ni en los vestuarios.

Cuando llegamos al hotel pregunté por ellos, más concretamente por Mariam, pero la recepcionista me dijo que ya habían terminado su alojamiento en el hotel.

Era impresionante la capacidad que tenían para abandonar un sitio tan deprisa y sin dejar pistas sobre su paradero.

La puerta de cristal del balcón se abrió, y Tyson apareció con dos latas de refresco en la mano.

-Una vez escuché a Kenny decir algo sobre que el azúcar ayudaba a recuperar energías. Toma –dijo ofreciéndome una lata-, creo que esto te ayudará a recargar las pilas.

-Gracias, pero mi madre dijo que las cosas dulces por la noche no son buenas –repliqué-, por que mientras duermes no consumes esa energía y esta se convierte en grasa.

-¿En serio? Entonces… ¿se acabaron los postres durante la cena? –preguntó Tyson preocupado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Abrí la lata, que despidió gotitas de refresco.

-Bueno, no creo que la fruta o los yogures tengan más glucosa que esto. Además, un día es un día.

-Vaya Makkusu, veo que estás preparado para heredar el cargo de tu madre ¿eh?

-Ojalá…

Le dí un trago al refresco. De dentro llegaron más risas de Kenny y Rey.

-Me pregunto donde estará Kai –murmuró Tyson.

Miré la ciudad, como si desde allí pudiera ver a Kai caminando por una de las calles.

-Quizás esté con los Demolition Boys, o peleando con los jugadores de la ciudad –dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Estás enfadado con Kai ¿verdad? -La pregunta me cogió por sorpresa.

-Más bien, estoy decepcionado. Creía que este año se comportaría de manera distinta.

Tyson abrió mi caja de herramientas y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

-No te preocupes, verás como su comportamiento irá cambiando, solo está un poco mosqueado por el tema de la PPB en el torneo. No sabía que le diera tanta importancia al viajar.

Tyson sacó varias herramientas y las puso sobre la mesa. Abrió todos los compartimentos y removió todas las piezas, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

-¿Qué buscas Tyson? –pregunté intrigado.

-Mira.

Me enseñó su lata de refrescos, la cual se había quedado sin anilla.

-Trae la lata anda, van a llegar tornillos a todos lados.

Cogí la lata y saqué un destornillador de estrella. Con un solo golpe abrí el orificio de la lata.

-Fankiu –pronunció Tyson mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Es thank you –dije riendo.

-Mientras se entienda…

Nos quedamos un buen rato callados. Yo estaba entretenido mirando la lata de refresco. En ella aparecía un limón sonriente y con patas que se tocaba la barriga. Pruébame y verás que bueno decía la fruta. No se me daba bien dibujar, pero sabía distinguir un buen dibujo de un garabato y aquello era una aberración. El empresario que pagó por esto debía de estar ciego pensé.

Yo solo comencé a reírme de mi propio comentario.

-¿De que te ríes tío? –preguntó Tyson.

-Del limón de la lata.

-Mira que estás loco -Tyson se acercó a mí, y en voz baja me dijo: Makkusu, dime una cosa.

-¿Sí?

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de soltar la pregunta.

-Tú…Te gusta Mariam ¿verdad?

¡Zas!

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-Vamos tío, no me digas que no, se nota mucho.

Tenía tal confusión de sentimientos que me quedé totalmente mudo. ¿Debía ponerme enfadado o reírme y quitarle importancia al asunto?

Ni siquiera sabía si me había puesto pálido o estaba más rojo que un cangrejo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Makkusu.

Me reacomodé en la silla y eché un rápido vistazo a la ciudad por que ya no sabía que hacer.

Tyson me miraba expectante. Finalmente resoplé y me decanté por confesarlo.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Yo al menos sí lo noté.

-Vaya…

-Te pusiste muy nervioso cuando le pediste al Jefe que te reservara la batalla con Mariam. Además, te comportaste de manera extraña cuando estuviste beybatallando con ella.

Que listo era Tyson en estas cosas. O quizás yo era demasiado expresivo con mis sentimientos. Le dí un buen trago al refresco.

-Que no salga de aquí Tyson.

-Descuida tío. Ya te lo notaba yo hace dos años cuando…

-¡Tyson! –exclamé avergonzado-. No me gusta hablar de esto. Soy demasiado tímido para estas cosas.

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema. Hoy hablé por teléfono con Hiromi, dijo que siempre nos ve en…

Algo salió despedido hacia la mesa, chocando contra ella y haciendo temblar la caja de herramientas y derramando refresco.

-Pero qué..

Miré el objeto que había golpeado la mesa. Era una pelota de béisbol. Automáticamente me giré sobre mi asiento. La habitación de los All Starz estaba en la misma planta que la nuestra, por lo que solo tuve que girarme para divisar el balcón del equipo americano. Un Michael en pijama salió afuera, buscando por el balcón.

Cogí la pelota.

-¡Michael! –este nos vio-. ¿Buscas esto?

-¡Eh, esa es mía! Quería lanzársela al cabezón de Steve pero la pelota ha rebotado contra el muro del balcón.

-Vaya jugador de béisbol –escuché decir a Tyson.

-Pásamela Max.

Miré hacia abajo. Había una gran altura desde el suelo y la habitación de los All Starz estaba a dos de la nuestra. Si la pelota se caía al vacío y golpeaba a alguien podía causar mucho daño.

-Mejor voy a tu habitación.

-¡Vale!

Michael se metió en su habitación. Me levanté de mi asiento y apuré la lata.

-¿Por qué vas tú? Ha sido él quien la ha tirado.

-Lo sé, pero así aprovecho para darle el anillo dañado a mi madre.

Salí de la estancia y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. De una de las habitaciones salió el señor Dickinson llevando varios folios en la mano.

-Hola Makkusu, ahora iba a ir a vuestra habitación para que firmaseis unos papeles de la BBA. Es para que podáis utilizar los autobuses de la ciudad con un descuento especial.

-Genial –respondí-. Yo iba a entregar esta pelota perdida a los All Starz.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, hoy te vi en la parte opuesta de vuestro banquillo, ¿pasó algo?

-No, solo quería despedir a los Saints Shields, pero ya se habían ido. Supongo que les tendré que hablar allí, en América.

-¿Y eso?

¿Cómo que eso? ¿Acaso no sabía que eran americanos?

-Se han ido de Japón, hoy mismo se fueron del hotel.

-Ya, aunque se les daba la opción de quedarse durante el resto del campeonato, no quisieron quedarse en el hotel. Pero siguen en Tokio.


	5. Chapter 5: Necesito señales

-¿No se han ido de Tokio? –pregunté con el corazón disparado a mil.

-Según ellos iban a alojarse en un edificio que poseían cerca de la ciudad durante algunos días.

¿Un edificio cerca de la ciudad? Claro, el almacén abandonado. Estaba en la parte industrial de Bahía, cerca de la carretera hacia Tokio.

-Así que todavía no se han ido.

-Exacto, no hace faltas que esperes a llegar a América para hablar con ellos. Bueno -Dickinson ordenó los papeles que tenía en la mano-. Vuelve rápido a tu habitación para firmar estos folios ¿de acuerdo? Allí nos vemos.

Devolví la pelota a Michael y entregué el fracturado anillo de ataque a mi madre, que también llevaba el pijama de la PPB puesto, aunque en versión rosa.

Volví a mi habitación y firmé uno de los papeles que el señor Dickinson había puesto sobre la mesa del balcón.

-Bueno, mañana os daré las tarjetas para el descuento. Hasta mañana.

Antes de que se fuera le pregunté:

-¿A que hora aproximádamente nos las dará?

-Supongo que antes de que empiece vuestra batalla. ¿La necesitas antes, Makkusu?

-Sí, a ser posible. Quiero ir a Bahía por la mañana a entregarle unas piezas a mi padre –mentí.

El señor Dickinson se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión –Vaya, tendría que esperar para ver a Mariam-. Pero tu madre es una de las personas invitadas. Se la daré a ella.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Dickinson!

-De nada, Makkusu –se volvió hacia los demás chicos-. No os olvidéis de entregarle el papel a Kai y decidle que a las tres estoy en mi oficina. Hasta luego chicos.

Miré hacia la mesa, donde había un bolígrafo. Lo cogí.

-Vaya, el señor Dickinson se olvidó esto.

-No –dijo Rey quitándomelo de la mano-. Es nuestro –Me mostró una libreta con la página llena de palabras y números-. Si el chef del restaurante me deja usar uno de sus fogones, os haré unagi con kubayaki. Se lo he prometido a Takao.

Tyson le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le golpeó el pecho.

-Aquí Rey se ha ofrecido a mostrarnos sus cualidades culinarias con un plato japonés.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte para complacer a nuestro gourmet, Rey –comenté riendo.

-Lo sé, pero un verdadero cocinero no rechaza un reto como este.

Tyson y yo volvimos a nuestros asientos en el balcón.

-Mañana vas a Bahía ¿no? –asentí sonriente-. Je, te ha cambiado el ánimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seguro que no vas solo para ver a tu padre.

Asentí emocionado.

-Exacto. Los Saints Shields no se han ido de Japón, y yo sé donde están. Mañana les haré una visita -dije sin poder contener la emoción.

-Entonces vendrás con novia.

-¿Qué? –pregunté desconcertado.

-Hombre, es lo que me figuro, no creo que vayas a ir a Bahía para decirle solo hola ¿no? En ese caso solo hay dos opciones: o Mariam se dará cuenta de que le gustas, o simplemente pensarán que estás loco.

Me quedé pensativo. Tenía razón. No podía presentarme solo allí para saludarlos, tenía que buscarme una excusa y buena.

-Pero…no me quedan más opciones.

Tyson arrugó el ceño y se inclinó en la silla.

-Mira que eres complicado. Díselo de una vez. ¿A qué esperas, a que se acabe el campeonato y solo queden dos días para estar con ella?

La idea de separarme de ella justo después de haber confesado mis sentimientos me dio vértigo.

-Pero no sé si le gusto. Me moriría de vergüenza si me rechazara. Yo…necesito señales. Saber que yo también le gusto.

Tyson resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que desesperante eres. Díselo de una vez y sales de dudas. No esperes a última hora.

Me sorprendió cuanta razón tenía Tyson en sus palabras. No conocía esa faceta suya.

-No sabía que supieses tanto de este tema, Tyson.

-Je, uno no es nuevo en esto –dijo sonriente y orgulloso.

Eso despertó mis sospechas.

-¿Te refieres a Hiro…?

-¡Eh, calla!

Me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar. Rey, Kenny y Kai ya estaban allí. Cogí uno de los pasteles que había en la bandeja que les habían servido.

-¿Y Tyson? –preguntó Kenny.

-Está despierto, pero todavía está en pijama. Se pasó casi un cuarto de hora sentado en al cama, mirandose las zapatillas –dije mientras daba un bocado al pastel.

-Eso siempre pasa alguna vez –comentó Rey.

-Más le vale estar preparado a las diez –dijo Kai, cruzado de brazos en su asiento, sin haber probado nada de la bandeja, a juzgar por su plato impecablemente limpio.

-¿Y eso? ¿Tenemos batalla o algo? –pregunté.

-Hay entrenamiento.

Que suerte, esa mañana me iba a Bahía.

-Hoy no puedo entrenar Kai, tengo que ir a Bahía.

Kai abrió sus llameantes ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿A qué?

-Tengo que darle unas piezas a mi padre para que me las arregle. Si tenéis alguna pieza dañada, me las podéis dar y yo…

-No iras a Bahía –dictaminó Kai.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Hay entrenamiento. Las piezas pueden esperar, así que te quedaras aquí entrenando.

No podía estar ocurriendo .Yo tenía que ir a Bahía sí o sí. Había estado esperándolo toda la noche.

-No puedo Kai. Mañana si quieres hago el doble…

-Te quedaras aquí –gritó en medio del comedor-. Soy el líder y yo decido lo que el equipo hace. Hay que entrenar para ganar este campeonato, y tu eres el menos indicado para saltarse el entrenamiento.

¿Me estaba llamando débil? Ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Dejé el pastel sobre la mesa y cerré los puños.

-Repítelo Kai.

-Ya lo has escuchado muy bien –dijo.

-Ey, chicos, calmaos –comenzó a decir Kenny, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar-. Seguro que Kai no pretendía ofenderte Makkusu.

-No digas lo que pretendo o no Kenny –dijo Kai.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Si mi madre no hubiera llegado en ese momento y no hubiera calmado los ánimos habría descargado la ira contra Kai. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir aguantando que me considerasen el débil del equipo?

-¿Qué ocurre, Max? –preguntó mi madre, apoyando una mano en mi hombro. El tono calmado y autoritario que usó me tranquilizó.

-No…pasa nada. Es solo una disputa sin importancia –Sonreí tratando de aparentar que estaba contento-. Ya nos conoces mamá.

Mi madre no se dejó engañar, y aunque no dijo nada ella sabía perfectamente que no era una simple disputa.

-El señor Dickinson me dio esto. Es la tarjeta de la BBA. Me dijo que ibas a ver a papá.

-Sí, así es. Quiero echar un vistazo a la tienda y visitarle.

-Pues salúdalo de mi parte, y ten cuidado cuando vayas solo por Bahía.

-Descuida.

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros y antes de marcharse, dirigió una mirada glacial a Kai, quien también la miraba fijamente. Aunque ella no lo confesará, desde el robo de las bestias-bits haces tres años, no tragaba a Kai.

El tema del entrenamiento quedó aparte gracias a la intervención de mi madre y al hecho de que Kai se levantó de la mesa y se fue a los cinco minutos de llegar Tyson.

Tras terminar de desayunar, dimos un paseo por las instalaciones del hotel y llegamos a los estadios. Allí esperaba Kai, apoyado en la pared.

-Hoy no entrenaremos nuestros lanzamientos –dijo-. Salid afuera y corred alrededor de la pista de tenis hasta que yo lo diga.

-¿Correr? Es nuestro beyblade quien va a luchar, no nosotros –repliqué. Seguía enfadado por lo de antes y no dudé en saltar, aun cuando yo era el primero en hacer deporte cada vez que se aproximaba un torneo.

Kai ni se inmutó.

-Comenzad a hacerlo ya –dijo fríamente.

Rey me cogió del brazo y me sacó de allí.

-Makkusu, tienes que calmarte. Sé que Kai se pasó antes contigo, pero ya sabes como es él. Cuanta menos importancia le des al asunto, menos importancia le dará Kai.

-Estoy harto de que me digáis que ya sabemos como es él.

-Lo sé, pero echar más leña al fuego solo empeorará el problema.

Rey tenía la capacidad de ser siempre un chico calmado y respetuoso, por lo que sus palabras surtieron efecto y me tranquilicé.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Tyson.

-Kai no deja que Makkusu se vaya a Bahía por que hay que entrenar –aclaró Kenny.

-Kai siempre tiene que ir contracorriente.

-Déjalo Tyson, Rey tiene razón. Discutir con el solo empeorará las cosas –dije abatido.

Tyson se enfadó aun más.

-Pero tienes que ir, llevas toda la noche hablando sobre ello.

Aquella frase solo hizo despertar las sospechas del equipo sobre mi viaje a Bahía y ponerme más nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero ¿que hago? –exclamé.

Tyson se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Tienes la tarjeta de la BBA?

La saqué de mi bolsillo.

-Sí, aquí está.

-Pues lárgate. No esperes más –dijo Tyson sin darle importancia al hecho-. Vete al aparada del autobús y aprovecha que ahora no está aquí.

-Takao, eso empeorará el asunto –comenzó a decir Rey-. Deja que Kai…

-¿Acaso sabes para que va Makkusu a Bahía? Seguro que ha dicho que va a ver a su padre pero no es así –Tyson me puso las manos sobre los hombros-. Aprovecha ahora Makkusu. ¿Qué va a hacer Kai? ¿Enfadarse y desaparecer durante todo el día? Ya lo conoces -la última frase la dijo a propósito-. Además, ¿Qué pasa si los Saints Shields deciden irse hoy a América? Ya nos lo mueve nada hacia el campeonato.

Me puso en duda. El señor Dickinson dijo que se quedarían durante algunos días. Los Saints Shields no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de ver a los mejores jugadores de beyblade, pero tampoco les gustaba perder, y ellos habían sido derrotados en la primera fase del campeonato. Seguro que la mayoría de los chicos no querían seguir en Japón durante más tiempo.

Solo quería ir a ver a Mariam y preguntarle una dirección en Estados Unidos para poder verla cuando todo esto terminase. Con que solo me dijera eso, ya estaría feliz durante todo el campeonato.

Rey, que con lo que dijo Tysom ya sabía el objetivo de mi viaje, me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé lo difícil que es no poder ver a tu chica. Sé que esto enfadará aún más a Kai, y eso no es bueno, pero si fuera Mao, yo me iría.

Estaba tan nervioso que no entendí a que se refería

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que dije.

Tyson resopló.

-¿Veis lo desesperante que es? –se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a darme empujones-. Lárgate de aquí, tío. Fuera, no te queremos. Vete.

-Está bien, pero Kai se pondrá furioso.

-Mira que tragedia, Kai enfadado y el pequeño Makkusu sin poder ver a su novia. ¿Cuándo crecerás, tío?

**II**

Pasé mi tarjeta por la maquina del autobús y tras recoger mi ticket me senté en uno de los asientos traseros, cerca de unos chicos que llevaban camisetas de grupos de música famosos.

Pensé en lo que haría cuando llegara a Bahía. Primero visitaría a mi padre y estaría un rato con él en la tienda. Luego iría a los muelles y buscaría el almacén abandonado de los Saint Shields. Le diría a Mariam que había ido por que creía que se iban esta tarde de Japón, y así no sospecharía nada sobre mis intenciones.

Miré a los chicos que tenía al lado. Hablaban inglés, pero a juzgar por su acento eran del Reino Unido. Estaban mirando las fotos que habían tomado en una gran cámara de fotografía de la mejor marca que había en el mercado. En la pantalla pude distinguir una foto de Michael frente a un beyestadio.

Uno de ellos comentó algo y los tres me miraron a la vez. Tomé aquello como una señal de molestia y desvíe la mirada. Vi el letrero que se acercaba. Bahía, ocho kilometros.


	6. Chapter 6: Los Fightingbladers

Abracé a mi padre.

-No sabía que ibas a venir –me dijo.

-Quería que echaras un vistazo a Draciel, y de paso vengo a saludar a unos amigos.

Abrí mi portaobjetos y saqué mi beyblade. Lo había arreglado ayer por la noche pero mi padre siempre hacía un chequeo minucioso y quería asegurarme al cien por cien de que Draciel se encontraba bien,

-¿Cómo está tu madre, Maxi?

-Está bien, me pidió que te saludara de su parte.

-Mañana no puedo pero para la próxima batalla estaré allí con vosotros.

-¿Me puedes dar las llaves de casa papá? Quiero coger algunas cosas antes de irme.

-Están en el sótano.

Bajé allí y busqué en la mochila de mi padre. Saqué las llaves de un compartimento pequeño y fui a mi casa, que quedaba justo encima de la tienda.

Abría la puerta y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me eché más gomina en el pelo y me rocié con colonia. Mi padre lo notaría, pero él sabía que yo siempre me arreglaba para ir a los sitios, por lo que no diría nada. Hasta yo lo reconozco, me paso bastante tiempo arreglándome antes de salir a la calle. Me gustaba impresionar a las chicas, no era un delito.

Cerré la puerta de casa y volví a la tienda, pero esta vez mi padre estaba con tres chicos, los mismos que viajaban conmigo en el autobús. Les saludé pero no me contestaron. Mi padre parecía enfadado pero no le dí importancia, porque en la tienda siempre aparecía algún que otro cliente molesto, y bajé al sótano para dejar las llaves. Mientras subía las escaleras escuché la voz con acento inglés de uno de los chicos.

-¿Cómo qué no se puede arreglar? Tiene que repararlo, es necesario.

Subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude.

-Es imposible arreglar esto, está roto por la parte de sujeción de los tornillos, la única solución es comprar una base nueva –contestó mi padre.

-Es injusto, esto es una estafa –contestó uno de los chicos golpeando el mostrador.

Mi padre agarró rápidamente el brazo del chico y lo empujó.

-Quita tus manos del mobiliario. Ahí tenéis la puerta, largaos –era una de las pocas veces que había visto a mi padre así.

Los tres chicos eran aproximadamente de unos veinte años, tenían la misma estatura, y llevaban el pelo de un color castaño claro, rubio por las puntas y oscuro por las raíces.

-¿Esta es la mejor tienda de Kanto? Vaya mierda –respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté en voz alta.

-Mirad quien se metió en la conversación, el rubio de los Bladebreakers. Lárgate, esto no te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa, también es mi tienda –respondí.

El chico se quedó callado, hasta que finalmente comprendió a que me refería.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con este japonés?

-Este japonés es su padre –contesto mi padre saliendo del mostrador-. Vete de la tienda, o llamaré a la policía.

El chico, en vez de marcharse, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me la lanzó.

-Fightingbladers, o FB, como quieras llamarnos. Queremos una batalla con tu equipo, americano.

En la tarjeta aparecía un beyblade con alas, rematado con el nombre del equipo en letras doradas.

-¿Quieres una pelea? Aquí me tienes –dije montando mi lanzador-. Pásame mi beyblade, papá.

-Si vais a pelear no lo hagáis aquí -dijo interponiéndose entre nosotros-. Hay niños en la tienda. Id al sótano si queréis.

-No hará falta –dijo el que parecía el líder-. No queremos destrozar tu beyblade, americano, esperaremos al campeonato –dicho esto, los tres salieron de la tienda.

-Que estúpidos –comentó mi padre.

-Los Fightingbladers –Miré la tarjeta, abajo había tres nombres, Arthur, James y Peter-. Parecen muy confiados, espero que no traigan problemas.

-Seguro que no, los Bladebreakers sois los favoritos este año –dijo mientas me pasaba una mano por el pelo-. ¿A quien vas a saludar tan arreglado?

-A los Saints Shields, se irán de Japón dentro de unos días y quiero visitarlos antes de que se marchen.

Mi padre se fue detrás del mostrador y buscó en los cajones.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que vino a buscarte a la tienda antes del campeonato? Sabía que me sonaba –Sacó un papel plegado-. Vino ayer a la tienda, y me dijo que te entregara esto. Estaba segura de que vendrías a Bahía.

Cogí el papel que me ofrecía y lo abrí. Estaba escrito en japonés con una ortografía impecable.

_Parque del general Hatoyama. Bajo la estatua. De 12 a 1 de la mañana. Todos los días._

La nota finalizaba con un no llegues tarde, pequeño Maxi escrito en inglés.

-¿Qué pone? -Mi padre me miraba expectante.

-Dice…que me esperan en su alojamiento de Bahía. Les prometí que iría a despedirlos antes de que se fueran.

-Ya, ya, ¿dónde viven?

En un almacén abandonado en las afueras de Bahía, junto a las muelles

-En un hotel del centro papá, donde si no. Me voy a visitarlos, después vuelvo a recoger a Draciel.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Salí de la tienda con el papel en la mano. El parque de Hatoyama quedaba a diez minutos de mi casa. Miré el reloj. La una menos veinte. Iba bien de tiempo.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera me fijaba en las calles por donde iba. ¿Era una cita? La nota estaba escrita por Mariam, de eso no había duda, y era ella misma quien la había entregado en la tienda, pero tampoco quería ilusionarme. Bueno, no quería, pero terminé haciéndolo.

Giré en una esquina y me encontré con el equipo inglés en la parada del autobús. Intenté pasar de largo pero él de antes me agarró el brazo.

-Max, hombre, no te vayas así por así. Recordé tu nombre bebiendo esto.

Me mostró una lata de cerveza cuya marca tenía la frase Max Flavor en letras rojas.

-Me alegro, pero tengo prisa.

-No, no –dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros-. Estuviste en los All Starz ¿Cierto?

-Exacto.

-Y tu madre es entrenadora del equipo ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondí impaciente.

-Bien, hace unos años fuimos al campeonato americano y ellos nos derrotaron. Envíale esta tarjeta al líder, Michael. Nosotros no nos alojamos en el hotel y no tenemos la suerte de verlos.

Cogí la tarjeta y la miré. Era parecida a la mía, pero esta tenía un mensaje: Fuck you, americans.

-No te pedí que leyeras la tarjeta –dijo el inglés-, así que no te sientas ofendido. Digamos que nuestro trato por parte de ellos no fue de lo mejor, así que no podemos tener buena opinión de los americanos. Ahora si puedes largarte a rapear por ahí, Max.

Le devolví la tarjeta y me dispuse a irme pero el chico se puso delante de mí. Miré mi reloj, era la una menos cuarto.

-Mira, no sé si eres Arthur, James o Peter, pero déjame paso por que tengo que acudir a una cita –dije.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ibas a ver a tu novia, vamos, márchate, no le hagas esperar.

El inglés se apartó del camino, y aún estando dudoso por su falta de resistencia, volví a reanudar mi camino. Sentí una palmada en la espalda.

-Dale saludos de nuestra parte a tu chica- El resto de los chicos rieron.

Ignoré su comentario y me concentré en andar todo lo deprisa que podía. Tardé otros cinco minutos en llegar a la calle que desembocaba en el parque, pero a mitad del camino unos chicos de poco más de ocho años me interrumpieron la caminata.

-¿Eres Makkusu de los Bladebreakers?

-Sí, lo soy. Lo siento chicos, no puedo pararme ahora, tengo que ir a una cita.

Eché a andar pero sentí la mirada de los chicos clavadas en mi espalda. Miré el reloj. Menos cinco.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. No podía dejarlos así, eran unos críos y eran fans del beyblade, me debía a ellos. Me acerqué a los chicos y me agaché para estar a su altura.

-Creo que por unos minutos no va a pasar nada.

-Fírmame, por favor – dijo uno de ellos. Todos los chicos me ofrecieron sus beyblades de plástico.

Saqué un rotulador de tinta permanente que casi siempre llevaba conmigo para estas ocasiones, y me dispuse a firmar los beyblades. Me fijé en que la mayoría de ellos tenían algunas puntas rotas y les faltaban algunos tornillos.

-Vaya, habéis hecho muchas batallas, por lo que veo –dije.

-Claro, yo quiero ir al campeonato cuando sea mayor –contestó uno de los niños.

Sonreí. Me recordaba mucho a mí cuando tenía su edad. Siempre diciéndole a mis padres que llegaría a ser campeón. Bueno, al menos mi sueño se cumplió.

-Seguro que llegareis al campeonato, pero antes tenéis que arreglar vuestros beyblades –me levanté y les señalé el final de la calle, justo por donde había venido-. Venid a la tienda de mi padre, y os arreglaré los beyblades.

Los niños me siguieron emocionados. Sin mirar la pantalla me quité el reloj y lo guardé en el bolsillo. Siempre estaba acostumbrado a tener los beyblades perfectos gracias a mi padre, por eso sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que se pasa cuando tienen algún desperfecto. El peso deja de repartirse igual y el beyblade se desequilibra y gira mucho menos.

Entré en la tienda y me los llevé al sótano, donde se distrajeron con otros beyblades mientras yo arreglaba los suyos. Por suerte todos eran beyblades de plásticos y no suponía muchos costes para la tienda. De hecho, mi padre hacía algunas reparaciones gratis cuando se trataban de beyblades de niños.

Cuando todos los niños salieron por la puerta con sus beyblades reparados, saqué el reloj y miré la pantalla. La una y media. Seguro que Mariam se habría ido, pero no había llegado hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías. Estuve unos minutos en duda. ¿Iba al parque aun con media hora de retraso o mejor sería que fuera a los muelles a buscarla? Finalmente decidí volver al parque. Si había entregado una nota a mi padre era por que tenía especial interés en que nos viéramos a solas.

Así que volví a rehacer el camino. Por suerte los ingleses ya se habían ido en el autobús y ya no volví a toparme con más retrasos.

Entré en el parque y busqué la estatua de Hatoyama. No había nadie, pero aún así estuve un cuarto de hora esperando a Mariam. Por supuesto no apareció y me dirigí a la salida, pero mientras le daba patadas a una piedra, alguien me agarró por el costado.

Dí un respingo y me giré rápidamente, con la idea de que volvían a ser los chicos ingleses, pero no eran ellos, si no Mariam.

-¡Mariam, creí que te habías marchado!

Quería abrazarla, pero seguro que con ese gesto se daría cuanta de lo que sentía, por lo que me quedé quieto, moviendo los dedos, nervioso.

-Sabia que ibas a venir –dijo Mariam clavándome su dedo índice en mi barriga-. Mi sexto sentido no falla.

Era hora de soltar la excusa.

-Vine por que creí que te ibas hoy de Japón.

Mariam se echó a reír.

-Que malo eres mintiendo.

Me sonrojé al máximo.

-¿Y eso?

-Para empezar, no le dijimos a nadie lo que pensábamos hacer, y segundo, lo has dicho como si yo ya te hubiera confirmado que no nos íbamos hoy, cosa que yo no he hecho.

Me quedé de piedra, con la cara colorada y los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bueno…yo…

Mariam me despeinó y se acercó a mí agarrándome un brazo, lo que me puso más nervioso, si era posible.

-Te has topado con algunos enemigos ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me despegó algo de la espalda y me lo enseñó. Era una pegatina que decía: I´m a fucking American, so kick me.

-Serán…

Mariam tiró la pegatina lejos.

-Vaya, te has echado hasta colonia, que caballeroso. Este es tu pueblo ¿no?

-Sí, vengo aquí durante el verano.

-Pues demos un paseo y enséñame.

-Por supuesto –estaba encantado con la petición-. Pero antes, dime, ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir al parque con media hora de retraso?

Mariam me sonrió.

-Mi sexto sentido no me falla, además –me dio unas palmaditas en el pecho-, te vi con esos niños. Eres muy bueno con las personas Maxi, tienes un gran corazón.


	7. Chapter 7: Un buen día

Llegamos al centro de Bahía, y Mariam me llevó hacia una tienda de comestibles.

-Desde que vine a Japón, no paro de ver esos muñecos –me señaló una de las estanterías del escaparate-, están en casi todas las tiendas ¿qué es?

Dirigí la mirada hacia donde ella señalaba.

-¿El maneki-neko?

-Si tú lo dices…

-Es un amuleto que da buena suerte. Este en particular atrae a los clientes.

Mariam se acercó más al escaparate.

-¿En serio da buena suerte? Creí que saludaba a los clientes que entraran a la tienda. Esta subiendo y bajando la patita.

-Yo también creía eso de pequeño –dije riendo-, pero realmente lo que está haciendo es llamar. Los japoneses no saludan como los occidentales.

-¿Y dices que este atrae a los clientes? ¿Acaso hay más tipos de gatos?

-Sí, según el color dan un tipo de suerte u otra. Este es dorado y trae buena suerte en los negocios. Hay otro que es de tres colores y es el más famoso. Mi padre me trajo uno cuando era pequeño, pero no sé mucho más sobre los diferentes tipos de maneki-nekos.

Mariam rió y me zarandeo suavemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Maxi? Estas empapado en sudor.

Automáticamente miré mi brazo, donde Mariam me mantenía agarrado a ella como si temiese que de un momento a otro echara a escapar.

-Si te molesta que te agarré del brazo solo tienes que decírmelo y te soltaré –dijo.

Mariam se dispuso a hacerlo pero la detuve rápidamente.

-¡No! Es solamente que…aquí mucha gente que me conoce…

-¿Y?

-…bueno…si nos ven cogidos del brazo, se creerán…

-¿Qué somos novios?

Tragué saliva y estuve a punto de atragantarme. ¿Por qué me metía yo solo en estos callejones sin salida?

-No…Sí…No…

-No es malo que se lo crean ¿no?

-No, no, claro que no.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la carretera para evitar la suya. Mariam rió divertida y me tiró del brazo, obligándome a andar.

-Nosotros también tenemos amuletos. Los brazaletes que ves en mis brazos llevan por dentro escrituras sagradas. Además, el dorado es símbolo de fortuna.

Miré sus brazaletes y su ropa tribal.

-¿También el rojo significa suerte?

Mariam me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Significa sangre. Es el color que debemos llevar los que tenemos la misión de proteger las bestias-bit.

En ese momento se me vino a la cabeza los recuerdos de aquel año, cuando Mariam quería quitarme a Draciel. En aquella época empezó siendo mi enemiga.

Espanté esos recuerdos de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué te eligieron a ti como guardiana? –Mariam me dirigió una mirada glacial que me hizo reformular la pregunta-. Me refiero a por que tú y no otro. ¿Eres hija de otro guardián o tuviste que pasar por algunas pruebas?

- Sharkrash fue quien me eligió.

Mariam me llevó por las calles casi arrastrándome, parándose únicamente cuando el tráfico impedía seguir.

-¿A donde vamos? –pregunté.

-A un sitio.

-Menuda respuesta, ¿no puedes decirme al menos una pista?

-No voy a un sitio fijo. Así se hace más emocionante el paseo –me contestó sonriente.

Mientras esperábamos en un semáforo, la miré de reojo. Mariam no había cambiado apenas desde la última vez que la vi, salvo su estatura. Mi madre solía ser más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, y mi cabeza le llegaba justo a la barbilla, pero con Mariam a duras penas llegaba a su cuello. Me sentía más pequeño a su lado, pero aunque pudiera resultar extraño en ese momento aquel sentimiento no me resultaba negativo. Aumentaba aún más mi admiración hacia ella.

Finalmente llegamos a un parque mucho más pequeño y escondido que el de Hatoyama, lleno de cerezos. Mientras caminábamos el aire mecía las ramas y de estas caían algunas hojas. Mariam abrió su mano y, como si tuviera vida propia, una hoja decidió aterrizar en su palma.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirando la hoja hasta que finalmente el viento se la volvió a llevar.

-En esta época Japón es precioso –susurró.

-Sí, pero quizás la mejor época sea la primavera. No hace tanto calor y los cerezos comienzan a florecer.

Mariam me miró fijamente, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Estas orgulloso de tener la mitad de tu sangre japonesa ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, este país me ha dado muchas cosas, como la posibilidad de ganar los campeonatos de beyblade, mis amigos, y por supuesto su cultura. Aunque mi padre se quedó a vivir en América no se olvidó de inculcármela.

Mariam se quedó callada, observando el movimiento de las hojas.

Escuché ruidos metálicos. El beyblade estaba teniendo tanto auge en Japón que en cualquier sitio donde íbamos se escuchaban los sonidos propios de los beyblades chocando.

-Eso es bueno…no perder nunca la cultura de donde procedes –susurró.

Fue una frase bastante extraña, pero no quise ahondar en ella.

Volvimos a caminar y esta vez pasamos sobre un puente que cruzaba un arroyo. Los jardineros no habían pasado por aquella zona, y ahora los matorrales estaban llenos de ramas y hojas sin ningún orden. En mi opinión aquello me parecía mucho más bello que los recortados setos de los otros parques. Mariam pareció leerme la mente y se paró en medio del puente.

Las aguas eran oscuras y no pude apreciar las siluetas de los peces, que de vez en cuando subían a la superficie y provocaban ondas sobre ella.

Me pregunté a donde quería llegar Mariam con este paseo. Había puesto especial interés en que nos viéramos, tanto antes del campeonato, justo cuando llegué a Bahía, como ahora. Además, este parque quedaba al norte del pueblo, lejos de la zona industrial, donde estaba el almacén de los Saints Shields. Quise preguntarle por que estaba evitando a sus compañeros y a su hermano, pero no me atreví a preguntarle por miedo a que eso la molestara.

Ella se soltó de mi brazo, y sentí frío en aquella zona después de tanto tiempo sintiendo su piel.

-Vayamos allí –me señaló una parte de la ribera que los matorrales no habían llegado a ocupar con sus ramas.

-Está bien, vamos.

Me puse primero para abrirle paso entre la maleza pero mientras me quitaba unas ramas que se habían enganchado a mi pantalón, Mariam llegó al sitio sin ningún problema.

-Se nota que has crecido en Nueva York –comentó con una sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado y busqué a mi alrededor. Mariam me acercó su mano, llena de piedras.

-Supongo que buscas esto. Todo el mundo que se acerca a un río lo hace.

-Muchas gracias –le dije riendo. Cogí una piedra y le señalé la otra orilla-. Mira, haré que la piedra reboté hasta llegar al otro lado del río.

Tiré la piedra, y esta rebotó dos veces hasta hundirse a pocos centímetros de la orilla.

-¿Has visto? En mi familia soy el mejor haciendo rebotar las piedras.

-Que gran honor –dijo Mariam con ironía.

Ella cogió otra piedra y la lanzó. Esta rebotó varias veces hasta llegar a la orilla.

-Y ahora lo haré con un solo rebote.

Volvió a lanzar otra vez, pero esta vez la piedra rebotó una vez y aterrizó en los árboles del otro lado, a varios metros de la orilla.

-¿Siempre tenéis que destacar físicamente las personas de las tribus? –pregunté francamente sorprendido.

-Si no utilizarais tanto los vehículos ni os pasarais las tardes pegados a un ordenador no habría esta diferencia.

-Pero si yo hago deporte…

Mariam se quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado. Estábamos en un sitio por donde apenas pasaba gente, por lo que hice lo mismo y me quité las zapatillas y los calcetines. Aprovechando que Mariam estaba entretenida en cerrar sus botas para que no entraran los bichos, cogí uno de los calcetines y lo olí para asegurarme de que no olían.

-No te preocupes, no huelen –me giré y vi que Mariam me miraba riendo-. De todas las maneras que he visto en los chicos, está ha sido la mejor para quitarle el romanticismo a la situación.

Tiré el calcetín a un lado, y agarré las hierbas del suelo para evitar que mis dedos temblaran de la vergüenza.

Mariam se recostó en el césped si parar de reír y puso sus pies sobre mi regazo.

-Los míos no huelen ¿ves? –me empujó la cara con uno de ellos y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre mis piernas.

-Ya lo he comprobado.

-¿Cuál será vuestra próxima batalla, pequeño Maxi?

Aunque pudiera parecer hipócrita, que ella me llamara pequeño Maxi y otras variantes que daban por señalado que me consideraba un niño no me importaba.

-Lucharemos contra un equipo nuevo.

-¿Crees que ganareis este año?

-Creo…que sí.

-Cuando termine el campeonato ¿volverás a Estados Unidos o te quedarás a pasar el resto del verano?

Me quedé pensativo. Mi madre tendría que volver a Estados Unidos junto con los All Starz pero mi padre se quedaría en el trabajo.

-Supongo…que me quedaré unos días junto con los Bladebreakers antes de marcharme. ¿Por qué lo has preguntado?

-Por nada, siempre es bueno saber donde están los amigos.

Es me recordó una cosa. Saqué mi móvil y busqué el bloc de notas. Lo abrí y creé un nuevo archivo.

-Dime donde queda tu aldea.

-¿Para qué? Queda muy lejos de Nueva York y apenas hay nada.

-No importa, es para vernos.

-No te preocupes, ya iré yo a Nueva York.

-No, no, dame mejor tu dirección –no quería volver a pasarme otros dos años sin saber nada de ella.

-Dame el móvil.

Se lo pasé creyendo que ella misma quería apuntar su dirección pero en vez de eso tocó todos los botones hasta que la pantalla se apagó.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté decepcionado mientras recuperaba mi móvil.

-La aldea es secreta, los bárbaros como tu no pueden saber su ubicación.

-Con que yo soy un bárbaro…

Mariam me sonrió, y aunque no puedo asegurarlo, me dio la impresión de que decía en voz muy baja ``mi bárbaro´´.

-Mariam…-comenzé a decir en tono serio.

-¿Hum?

-¿Por que me has traído aquí? Me refiero a…

-¿Al parque Sakura? –me interrumpió bruscamente-. Para dar un paseo. Es mi forma de compensarte por estos dos años sin comunicación.

No me refería a eso, sino al porqué de que nos alejáramos tanto de los muelles. ¿Tenía miedo de que los Saints Shields nos vieran?

Por suerte no me dejó terminar la frase, por que bien pensado aquello podía haberla molestado y terminar destrozando un buen día como aquel.

-Si querías dar un paseo ¿Por qué te has marchado del hotel?

-Por que sí. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Me quedé callado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Es así –se excusó-. No nos gusta dormir en un sitio que pertenece a otra persona.

Me entretuve en romper trozos de hierba del césped. Mientra lo hacía me recreaba con el contacto de las piernas de Mariam sobre mi regazo. Cogí un trozo de hierba y se la pasé por la planta del pie.

-¡Eh, para! –contestó Mariam pataleando.

-Hace mucho calor ¿verdad? Me dan envidia los peces del río –dije mientras cogía una piedra y la lanzaba al cauce.

Mariam se sentó a mi lado.

-Tienes razón. Quítate la camiseta.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Mariam se adelantó hacia mí y me quitó la camiseta a pesar de la resistencia que opuse.

-¿Qué haces? Nos verá la gente

-Claro que no –Mariam me pasó una mano por el vientre, lo que hizo que me sonrojara-. Veo que era verdad lo de hacer deporte ¿eh?

Era verdad, ese año había estado acompañando a mi padre al gimnasio. Creo que ya he contado que me gusta impresionar a las chicas ¿no?

-¿Y si vienen personas? No quiero que me vean así –lo que de verdad me preocupaba es que sin zapatos y sin camiseta la gente que nos viera se pensara otra cosa.

-Eres un hombre, ¿de que te vas a avergonzar? Ozuma siempre va enseñando el torso y nadie le ha dicho nada.

Ese ejemplo no me convenció nada, pero Mariam siguió en sus trece y tras hacer un pelota con mi camiseta, se tumbó sobre ella utilizándola como almohada y volvió a apoyar las piernas sobre mí. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, viendo correr las aguas del río.

-Maxi, hay algo que me tiene intrigada.

-Dime.

-Entiendo por que el resto de los Bladebreakers te llaman Makkusu. A mi los japoneses también me ponen una u al final del nombre, pero ¿por qué les llamas a Tyson y a Kenny con nombres ingleses? Tienes una pronunciación perfecta del japonés. ¿Realmente se llaman así?

-No, claro que no –sonreí mientras recordaba el motivo de aquello-. Fue cuando nos conocimos. Era mi primera vez en Japón y como mi padre era capaz pronunciar correctamente mi nombre, no sabía por que ellos me llamaban Makkusu. Tras entender el por qué, quedamos en que, como compensación, yo podía llamarlos a ellos de forma ``americana´´, así que decidí llamarles Tyson y Kenny, mucho más fácil que sus verdaderos nombre, Takao y Kyoujyu.

-Je, bonita historia, jamás se me habría ocurrido.

-Ahora me toca a mí hacer una pregunta –Mariam me miró de soslayo-, ¿Cuándo os iréis los Saints Shields de Japón? Esperareis a que se termine el campeonato ¿verdad?

Mariam iba a responder cuando de pronto la alarma el reloj sonó. Miré la pantalla, eran las tres.

-Vaya, tenía que haber ido a almorzar.

Mariam se levantó de un salto y se quitó la hierba y la tierra que se le había adherido al uniforme tribal.

-Entonces no te distraigo más. Me voy.

Me levanté rápidamente y le agarré de un brazo.

-¿Te vas? Quédate a almorzar, mi padre cocina muy bien.

Mariam me sonrió y me quitó mi mano de su brazo.

-Lo siento, pero prefiero comer carne de armadillo. Deberías probarla Maxi, es un plato típico de nuestra aldea.

-Pero…no puedes irte ahora. Es muy pronto ¿Y si me acerco esta tarde al almacén?

Ella me posó las manos sobre mi cara, lo que hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

-No puedo quedarme, y no estaré en el almacén durante la tarde –Al ver mi cara su tono se dulcificó-. No me voy a ir de Japón Maxi, estaré aquí esperándote todas las mañanas, te lo puse en el papel.

-Claro… Vendré mañana, ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece estupendo.

Mariam se puso las botas, y tras despedirse de mí se perdió rápidamente por los árboles del parque.

Miré mi reloj y tras unos segundos me lo quité y lo guardé en vez de tirarlo al río, como era mi deseo. Si no fuera por la estúpida alarma todavía estaría allí conmigo.


	8. Chapter 8: El lago

Un pitido. Dos. Tres. El teléfono al que ha llamado no se encuentra disponible en este…

Colgué enfadado y me detuve a pensar donde estarían los Bladebreakers en ese momento. Eran las once, debían de haber cenado ya.

-No te preocupes Max –me giré y vi a mi padre con los platos de la cena-. Seguro que estarán en el hotel jugando en los beyestadios.

-Sí, pero…

-Además, tu madre ya nos ha dicho que los avisará. Seguro que llaman mañana.

Tuve que resignarme con aquello. Había decidido quedarme esta noche en Bahía para pasar más tiempo con mi padre y para ser puntual en mi cita con Mariam.

Ayudé a mi padre a lavar los platos y me fui a mi habitación pensando en el día de mañana. Estaría en el parque de Hatoyama a las doce en punto, para no perder tiempo junto a Mariam. Además, ese día dejaría el reloj en casa, no quería más interrupciones.

**II**

Me quité la ropa, me puse una camiseta vieja y me metí en la cama. Tardé una hora en dormirme, dándole vueltas a las cosas. Aunque lo más seguro es que fuera alguna tontería, me tenía intranquilo que nadie de mi equipo hubiera contestado al teléfono.

Fui al parque por la mañana, justo a las doce, pero cuando llegué Mariam no estaba allí. Esperé hasta que finalmente vi a alguien vestido con el uniforme de los Saints Shields, pero no era ella, si no Ozuma, que se acercó a mi furioso.

-Por tu culpa perdimos el campeonato –me recriminó.

-Bueno, tampoco íbamos a dejarnos ganar. ¿Y Mariam?

-¿Mariam? Está en el aeropuerto. Se va a América.

-¿Qué? Pero si hemos quedado aquí hoy…

Ozuma se volvió y salió corriendo. Yo lo seguí, corriendo todo lo que podía, hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarme.

-Max, Max…

Me giré y vi a mi padre sonriente, con el delantal de la tienda puesto y un beyblade en las manos.

-Max, vamos, ya es la hora. Despierta….

Me agité entre las sabanas.

-¡Max, despierta!

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi padre frente a mi cama, vestido igual que en el sueño.

-¿Qué haces papá? –pregunté enfadado. Iba a decirle que me dejara dormir más, pero tenía miedo de volver a continuar el sueño. Es difícil separar la realidad mientras se duerme.

-Son las once, ¿no ibas a quedar con aquel equipo americano? Los Saint no se qué.

Miré el despertador. Las once y cinco. Dentro de una hora tendría que estar en el parque, bajo la estatua de Hatoyama.

Me levanté de la cama y me quité la camiseta vieja.

-Gracias por avisarme papá. Bajaré dentro de nada.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Nada, en cuanto me vista me voy.

-¿Qué dices? –Mi padre se fue a la puerta-. Te prepararé bacon. Lo compré ayer en la tienda de la esquina. No es estadounidense pero se asemeja.

-Pero…

Mi padre se fue por las escaleras. Abrí el armario y saqué varias camisetas. En América tenía las mejores y en la casa de Japón dejaba algunas para pasar las vacaciones tirándome por los suelos. No es que me revolcara por la tierra queriendo, pero casi siempre que jugábamos Tyson y yo acabábamos aterrizando en la arena del parque o en el césped de la orilla del río. Fue difícil decidirme por una camiseta, por que la mayoría eran lisas, sin estampados ningunos, y quería una que destacase. Finalmente escogí una azul eléctrico, y cuando terminé de vestirme fui al cuarto de baño a peinarme. Puede parecer lo contrario, pero me llevo bastante tiempo para ponerme el pelo de forma que parezca eso, que no estoy peinado. Así era la moda. Cuando bajé ya eran las once y media.

-Mira, me ha salido un huevo con dos yemas –dijo mi padre sonriente mientras me ponía el plato del desayuno-. Ahora el bacon parece una boca.

El plato era tan puñeteramente raro que me sacó una sonrisa.

Saqué el movil y le eché una foto.

-Un plato especial para un día especial –se me escapó sin darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué es un día especial Maxi? –preguntó mi padre intrigado.

-Eh…por que…hoy es la segunda batalla que tendremos los Bladebreakers –dije intentando parecer convincente.

Comí el desayuno todo lo deprisa que pude y fui otra vez al cuarto de baño para limpiarme los dientes. Precisamente cuando tenía tanta prisa es cuando había tantas cosas que hacer.

Bajé al salón y miré el reloj. Menos diez.

-Hasta luego papá.

Un segundo antes de salir por la puerta dejé el móvil en el cuenco de las llaves. No quería distracciones de ningún tipo.

Fui casi corriendo por las calles. Esa vez sin ningún tipo de distracción en mi camino. Llegué al parque y mientras me dirigía a la estatua, algo saltó de uno de los árboles y se interpuso en mi camino. Era Mariam.

-¿Me quieres dar un infarto o que? –protesté con el corazón a mil.

Mariam se rió y volvió a cogerme del brazo como la otra vez.

-Que puntual has sido hoy.

-Lo sé.

-Volvamos otra vez al parque de ayer.

Yo acepté encantado. No me importaba el lugar, sino el hecho de estar con Mariam a solas.

-Mariam –una duda me asaltó mientras dejábamos atrás la estatua-, ayer, cuando te estaba esperando en la estatua, ¿Por qué no apareciste antes? Me refiero a que, si sabias que estaba allí, ¿por que esperaste a que yo me fuera?

-Quería saber cuanto tiempo estarías esperándome. Mira que hacerme la pregunta hoy. Tienes los reflejos atrasados. Veo que hoy no traes reloj ¿eh?

Fuimos por las calles de Bahía hasta llegar al parque. Buscamos el lugar donde estuvimos ayer y volvimos a ponernos allí.

-Espero que hoy no te vayas tan deprisa…-comenté.

-No voy deprisa, eres tú, que vas demasiado lento.

Mariam me lanzó una de sus botas mientras se descalzaba.

-Hoy también hace mucho calor ¿verdad?

-Sí –me abracé a mi mismo-. Pero no pienso quitarme la camiseta. Al menos déjame unos minutos con ella, me costó elegir una que…

Mariam se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Para lo que hay que ver…

-Hay mucho –protesté.

-Bueno, bueno –se acercó aún más a mí, tanto que notaba su aliento en mi pelo-. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vea sin camiseta Maxi?

-No…

Se acercó mucho más a mí. Sentí calor en las mejillas. Mariam rió y me empujó al césped.

-Tengo una idea.

Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los brazaletes y la cinta roja.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté confuso.

-Bañémonos. Hoy hace calor y nadie pasa por aquí.

No me lo creí. No pensé ni por un segundo que ella se quitaría la ropa y se lanzaría al agua, pero así fue. Me tiró el uniforme a la cara y al quitármelo la vi con el sujetador y una especie de calzonas negreas muy ajustadas.

-Si no llevara esto no podría ir saltando por ahí con al falda –me explicó mientras se señalaba las calzonas-. Vamos Maxi, ¿acaso no has visto a nadie en la playa así? Si en tu país las mujeres hasta se quitan la parte de arriba.

No pude decir ni hacer nada, simplemente superar mi record de coloración en las mejillas.

Mariam dio un salto y se metió de cabeza en el agua.

-Vaya, se me olvidó –comentó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su coletero y lo lanzaba a la orilla.

Se sumergió de nuevo, y al salir a la superficie su cabellera azulada le envolvió la espalda como una capa.

Yo estaba arrebujado en su uniforme, sin saber que hacer pero sin quitar la vista de ella. Recordé las leyendas japonesas donde un espíritu en forma de mujer salía de las aguas, bien para ayudar al protagonista o bien para matarlo. En ese momento tenía algunas dudas sobre si de verdad no estaba ocurriendo aquello, si de verdad Mariam no era una yuki-ona de las aguas.

Volví a la realidad cuando Mariam me salpicó con el agua.

-Vamos Maxi, métete.

Me levanté, abrazando todavía su ropa, hasta que finalmente me quité la mía salvo los calzoncillos, y me lancé al agua. Estaba helada, pero no era desagradable con las altas temperaturas de Bahía.

Mariam se acercó a mí y me arrastró al centro del arroyo.

-Es muy profundo –comenté.

-Sí, por eso sus aguas son tan oscuras. Vayamos allí –me señaló la parte del cauce por donde venía el agua.

-¿Qué ahí allí?

-Ya lo veras.

-¿Y nuestras ropas?

-No creo que nadie se acerqué a un montón de ropa en medio de unos matorrales –dijo en un tono sugerente-. Sígueme, llegaremos a un buen sitio.

-Parece que conoces este pueblo mejor que yo –murmuré.

-Ya lo creo.

Mariam no era novata en esto de nadar, y me sacó varios metros de ventaja con facilidad.

-Eres muy lento –gritó mientras yo intentaba darle alcance.

-Si tuviera unas extremidades tan largas como las tuyas iría más rápido.

Nadamos varios minutos más, hasta que por fin llegamos una cascada que parecía formar un diminuto lago. La zona estaba rodeada de matorrales y árboles.

-Este lugar ya no pertenece al parque –comentó-, por lo que estamos prácticamente solos.

Estar solo con Mariam en medio del bosque, casi desnudos y sin ninguna mirada indiscreta me hizo pensar cosas que me avergonzaron a más no poder.

-¿Te gusta? -Ella se acercó a mí y me llevó hacia la orilla-. Vaya pelo que se te pone –dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello-. No sabía que lo tuvieras tan largo, te llega casi a los hombros.

Sin gomina el pelo se me ponía liso y me caía de cualquier forma por la cabeza. Solo lo llevaba así cuando me quedaba en casa o iba a la playa.

-Me costó tiempo peinármelo

-Pues lo prefiero así –dijo riendo

Mariam se zambulló en el agua y desapareció de mi vista. Esperé varios segundos, luego un minuto, hasta que comencé a preocuparme. Miré las aguas, por si podía ver su silueta, pero eran muy oscuras y penas podía ver nada.

-Mariam…-susurré nervioso aún a sabiendas de que todo era una broma de ella. Una broma que me parecía imposible de realizar por que todavía no había conocido a nadie que aguantara tanto tiempo en el agua.

Finalmente decidí nadar hacia el centro por que sospechaba que era lo que ella estaba esperando que hiciese. Y efectivamente, Mariam salió del agua detrás de mí, el tiempo suficiente para agarrarme por la espalda.

-Has tardado ¿eh? –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Pensabas quedarte ahí abajo esperando hasta que yo fuese al centro? –protesté-. Te podías haber quedado sin aire.

-Deja de quejarte, chico de ciudad, ¿sabes aguantar bien la respiración?

-No mucho, a decir verdad.

Mariam rió y pude notar su aliento en mi oreja.

-Me da igual –contestó en voz muy baja.

Rápidamente agarró mi brazo y me empujó hacia el interior del agua. Intenté recordar en unos pocos segundos lo básico que sabía del buceo. Mariam me arrastraba con una fuerza impresionante y no dejaba que me soltara. Llegamos al fondo, o al menos eso es l oque deduje a partir del tacto fangoso en mis dedos, pero fue tocarlo y salir rápidamente hacia la superficie, por que me estaba ahogando.

Tardé una eternidad en salir, hasta que finalmente sentí el aire en mi cara y pude respirar agitadamente. Miré hacia abajo, pero no había rastro de Mariam. Al poco rato salió ella a la superficie, pero no vino sola. Llevaba en sus brazos un pez.

-¿Qué llevas allí? –pregunté aturdido.

-Un elefante, Maxi –abrió un poco más los brazos-. Es una carpa, viven en el fondo del río. ¿Quieres tocarla? Tiene un color anaranjado precioso –Incliné la cabeza, dudando sobre si hacerlo o no. El tacto de los peces no era una de las cosas que más me agradaban-. No te va a morder Maxi,

Finalmente alargué una mano y le toqué la piel, sueva y resbaladiza. El pez comenzó a moverse agitadamente y yo me retrocedí asustado.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos irse con los suyos -dijo Mariam al tiempo que lo soltaba.

-No morderá ¿verdad?

-No es un tiburón, Maxi.

Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a la orilla. Mariam me siguió.

-Eres muy rara a veces –comenté.

Mariam soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé, malo o bueno, es mejor destacar.

-Supongo… -finalmente sonreí al recordar el pez-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre coger esas cosas? Ni siquiera sabía que existían por aquí.

Mariam colocó los brazos en la orilla, que en esa parte no disminuía poco a poco, si no que se cortaba en un determinado punto.

-Sinceramente, no se como podéis soportar la vida en las ciudades. Todo el día haciendo lo mismo y claro, os acabáis sorprendiendo por un simple pez.

-Aguantas mucho la respiración, yo estaba apunto de ahogarme allí abajo.

-En la aldea hay un lago muy cerca. Vamos allí durante todas las estaciones. El agua está mucho más caliente a principios de otoño que en verano ¿lo sabías? Acumula calor.

Sonreí y nos quedamos un rato callados. Miré al cielo, donde apenas había nubes. Ojalá el tiempo se hubiera parado, por que no me hubiera importado haber pasado todo el verano con ella allí. Me parecía increíble que estuviera ella allí, a mi lado. Me acuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos antes del campeonato, justo después de haber terminado el penúltimo. Se acercó a mí y me prometió volver a verme. Tuve que esperar dos años, pero no me importó, no estando ella junto a mí. Estos días juntos recompensaban esos dos años de espera. Ojalá todos estos días hasta que los Saints Shields se marcharan fueran igual.

``Aprovecha ahora y no lo dejes para última hora´´

Las palabras de Tyson rompieron en mil pedazos la tranquilidad que el paisaje me estaba aportando hasta ahora. ¿Era ahora el momento? No cabía duda. Pero ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo por mí? Hasta ahora no me había dado señales para creérmelo. ¿O sí? Sí, me las había dado, aunque fuera en apenas dos días.

Me giré hacia ella, que tenía la cara tapada con sus brazos. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, con sus larga cabellera cubriéndole el cuerpo.

``Vamos Max, hazlo. ¡Vamos!´´ -pensé.

-Mariam…

Ella solo se giró unos centímetros hacia a mí, sonriente. Sus ojos de un verde imposible me dejaron petrificado. Era realmente intimidante.

-Dime Maxi.

Tragué saliva, una, dos, tres veces, y me pasé una mano por la cara para refrescármela.

-Nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? –preguntó riendo.

-Me preguntaba…desde cuando haces que no te cortas el pelo –Le pasé una mano por la espalada y le levanté la pesada cabellera. Eran cabellos muy finos, pero eran muy abundantes-. ¿No te molesta cuando vas por el bosque?

Mariam sonrió aún más y se giró.

-Me lo corto todos los años. Pero solo las puntas. Siempre lo dejo crecer hasta la cintura. No sabía que te interesaran estas cosas Maxi.

-Era…pura curiosidad. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos dos años Mariam? Aparte de entrenar beyblade.

Mariam comenzó a nadar alrededor de mí.

-Pues son muchas cosas…¿Seguro que quieres oírlas?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues bien, entrené a mi hermano para pasar la prueba de los hombres en la aldea. Ya es considerado un hombre, aunque todavía no sea un adulto, no sé si sabes a que me refiero. Escalé el precipicio que bordea el lago que hay allí. No lo hice por puro placer. Esos tontos me engañaron diciéndome que había un animal herido allí arriba. Luego fui a cazar, porque de algo tenemos que comer, así que…

Dejé de prestarle atención para reprenderme por no haberme lanzado y decirle cuanto la quería. No me atrevía, me intimidaba todo de ella: sus ojos, su pelo, su estatura…¿Por qué era tan difícil cuando tenía tan claro mis sentimientos hacia ella?

-No me escuchabas Maxi.

Hasta ese momento no me dí cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó divertida.

-Mariam…-tenía que ser ya-, tengo que decirte algo…

Mariam me cogió de las manos y volvió a llevarme al centro.

-¿Sabes Max? Yo también querría decirte algo importante –el corazón se me disparó a mil-. No quiero irme sin decírtelo, así que voy a contártelo todo ahora.

Me temblaron los dedos y sentí vértigo.

-Quiero decirte que…no me iré sin que hayas tocado antes el fondo del lago.

Me volvió a arrastrar hacia el agua. No tuve tiempo de enfadarme ni de sentirme decepcionado por que me estaba preparando para cuando me quedara sin aire allí abajo, pero Mariam de paró a mitad del camino, entrelazó su cuerpo con el mío y me besó. Sí, me besó, pero no daré explicaciones sobre lo que sentí. Era mi primer beso, y no quiero que nadie más lo comparta salvo las dos personas que fuimos participes en él.

Mariam se separó de mi y me dejo solo en mitad del lago. Salí a la superficie creyendo que tendría que volver a esperarla un buen rato, pero ella ya estaba allí.

Me quedé quieto, sin saber muy bien que decir. Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Lo siento Maxi, pero alguien tenía que dar el primer paso –dijo antes de volver a besarme.


	9. Chapter 9: Hay que darse prisa

Llegué a casa envuelto en una nube de felicidad. Me tiré en el sofá y encendí el televisor. El combate de beyblade que tenía programado para esa tarde no empezaría hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para descansar y recrearme en los buenos momentos de ese día. O al menos eso pensaba, porque al rato apareció mi padre nervioso.

-¡Max! Levántate hijo, tienes que ir ahora a Tokio, la batalla se ha adelantado.

Me levanté del sofá de un salto.

-¿Y eso?

-El equipo contra el que estabais citados ha abandonado el campeonato. Tyson dijo que te llamó varias veces esta mañana, pero como no lo cogías llamó a la tienda.

Recordé que antes de salir de casa había soltado el móvil en el cuenco de las llaves. Fui hacia donde estaba, y efectivamente el móvil se encontraba allí. Encendí la pantalla, donde aparecieron cinco llamadas perdidas.

Llamé al número pero nadie contestó a la llamada.

-Seguro que están en el estadio –dijo mi padre-. La batalla es dentro de media hora, yo te acercó con el coche y llegamos en poco.

Mi padre cogió las llaves del vehículo y se dispuso a salir al garaje, pero yo le detuve:

-No te preocupes papá, Kai es el suplente. Si no da tiempo a que lleguemos, él se encarga de sustituirme en mi ronda –no tenía ni la más mínima gana de que Kai me hiciera ese favor, pero tampoco contaba con este contratiempo.

-El problema es que Kai no está, lleva sin aparecer desde esta mañana.

¿Kai desaparecido? Tampoco era nada nuevo, seguramente llegaría justo antes de la batalla, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Kai no supiera el adelanto del combate. Cogí mi beyblade y el móvil y seguí a mi padre hasta el garaje. Subí al asiento del copiloto y comencé a buscar en la radio el canal de la BBA. En ese momento estaban retransmitiendo la batalla de los White Tigers pero no tardarían en cambiar de combate para comentar la segunda batalla del equipo del vigente campeón. Mi padre arrancó el coche y en cinco minutos estábamos en la autopista que conducía a Tokio. A mitad del camino el móvil comenzó a sonar y esta vez pude atender a la llamada.

-¿Makkusu? –aquella era la voz de Kenny.

-Soy yo, estoy de camino a Tokio Jefe. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tres equipos han abandonado el campeonato, incluido el que iba a luchar contra nosotros esta tarde, por lo que nos han adelantado la hora para poder luchar con el otro equipo que se ha quedado sin rival, que no es nada menos que los Majestics.

Los Majestics eran bastante duros de roer.

-¿Y Kai?

-No aparece. Makkusu, date prisa o nos quedaremos sin campeonato.

-Tranquilízate Jefe, llegaré allí a tiempo.

-Te esperamos Makkusu.

Colgué y miré el reloj del coche. Eran las cuatro y cuarto, a las cinco debería de estar en el estadio con mi equipo.

-¿Qué te han dicho? –preguntó nervioso mi padre.

-Kai no aparece, vamos a tener que ir con prisa.

Mi padre frunció el ceño y ralentizó el vehículo.

-Vaya…creo que vamos a llegar justos de tiempo.

Frente a nosotros había una larga cola de coches que parecía no tener fin.

-No, tenemos que ir rápido –comenté impaciente.

-No nos queda otra que esperar hijo.

Recosté la cabeza en el asiento y miré la ciudad de Tokio, que se recortaba en el horizonte. Tragué saliva. Había puesto en juego el campeonato mundial y la confianza de mis amigos, que me esperaban en el estadio para pasar a la siguiente fase. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de esto?

``Pero si hubiera sabido de este cambio de hora ¿habría dejado a Mariam en el parque y habría venido a Tokio? –pensé-. No, por supuesto que no´´

Llegamos a la ciudad tras un cuarto de hora interminable. La radio seguía transmitiendo la batalla del equipo chino y el locutor no decía nada sobre el combate de los Bladebreakers contra los Majestics.

El móvil sonó otra vez.

-¿Makkusu? –Esta vez era Tyson.

-Tyson, ¿como va la cosa?

-¿Cómo va la cosa? Va mal tío, muy mal. El combate ha empezado y Rey ha perdido. Ese tío pelirrojo se cargó el anillo de Driger. ¿Dónde estás tío? ¡Ven ya!

-Estaré allí, no te preocupes.

Rey había perdido, lo que significaba que si no estaba allí nos eliminaban. Más presión todavía.

-Parece que dentro de poco saldremos del atasco –dijo mi padre.

Levanté la cabeza todo lo que pude, pero no pude ver el final de la larga cola de coches. Aún así, salimos de aquel atolladero tras cinco minutos mordiéndome las uñas y moviendo la pierna arriba y abajo sin parar.

-Por fin –exclamé mientras daba un manotazo al reposabrazos.

-Llegaremos justos de tiempo –murmuró mi padre.

Mi alivió duró poco, por que mientras salíamos de las calles más transcurridas de Tokio, una moto apareció rapidísima y acabó estrellándose contra el semáforo que teníamos enfrente. Al piloto no le pasó nada grave por que se levantó un poco dolorido, pero la moto se deshizo en trozos que se desperdigaron por la carretera.

-¡No, esto nos atrasará mucho! –comentó mi padre igual de nervioso que yo.

-¡Mierda! –Dí un puñetazo al salpicadero, que se abrió al recibir el golpe-. Vamos a perder, y será por mi culpa.

Mientras mi padre me reñía por mi arrebato de ira, vi a través de la ventanilla del coche una pista de skate donde varios chavales en bicicleta hacían acrobacias en los escalones dispuestos a tal fin.

Una idea apareció en mi mente, pero no terminaba de convencerme. Estábamos a varias calles del Estadio pero…era eso o eliminar yo mismo a mi equipo por mi inutilidad.

Finalmente decidí dar el paso.

-Papá…

-¿Sí?

-Te veré en el estadio.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí de él.

-¡Espera Max! ¿A dónde vas?

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Fui corriendo al parque y paré a uno de los chicos.

-¿Sabes quien soy? –El chico asintió sorprendido-. Déjame tu bicicleta y te regalo un beyblade profesional de mi tienda.

El chico no contestó, aturdido como estaba, sin embargo uno de los amigos sí respondió.

-¿Un beyblade gratis?

-Sí, tal como lo has oído.

-Está bien, toma mi bicicleta.

Me monté en la bici y ajusté el sillín.

-Te devolveré la bici, solo tienes que ir a buscarla al beyestadio de Tokio y preguntar por ella.

En vez de meterme por las calles ataje por parque, plazas y calles peatonales. Por suerte aquella era una bici de acrobacias y era muy ligera, y añadiendo el hecho de que yo participaba en las carreras de Manhattan, no me costó demasiado el pedaleo.

Tras unos minutos pedaleando avisté el estadio. Recé por que Tyson no hubiera finalizado su batalla tan pronto y comencé a pedalear con más fuerza.

Esquivé los autobuses y coches que había aparcados en la entrada del Estadio, y mientras llegaba al edificio, pude ver en una de las pantallas grandes que había en las afueras a Tyson celebrando su victoria.

Había terminado la batalla.

Desvié la mirada para no ver en las imágenes las caras de la gente cuando se dieran cuenta de que allí faltaba yo.

Llegué a la entrada del estadio y vi que el vendedor de las entradas sellaba los tickets de las personas que iban a ver los combates.

``A la mierda el protocolo´´ pensé mientras buscaba la rampa de los minusválidos.

Las personas que estaban esperando para entrar me vieron llegar y se apartaron. Hice saltar la alarma de la entrada pero eso me importó poco, ahora tenía que ver en que estadio estaba mi batalla. Por suerte, los White Tigers acaban de terminar la suya y me los encontré en uno de los pasillos. Dí un frenazo y paré en seco.

-¿En que estadio se encuentran los Bladebreakers?

-¿Qué haces aquí Makkusu? –preguntó Mariah.

-¿Dónde diablos están? –pregunté dejando aparte mi amabilidad.

-En el estadio dos –dijo Lee sorprendido por mi actitud.

-Gracias –dije mientras me volvía a poner en marcha.

Busqué beyestadio dos en los carteles hasta que dí con él. Me dirigí a la salida del beyestadio, desde donde escuché los abucheos de la gente.

-¡Joder no! –grité mientras empujaba a un guardia de seguridad que protegía las entradas al estadio.

Tenía tan poco tiempo, que había decidido entrar por donde lo hacía el público, pero me había olvidado de las largas escaleras que bajaban a las primeras filas.

-Debido a la ausencia del beybluchador activo y del sustituto, debemos anunciar la…

-¡NO!

Me lancé por las escaleras a lo loco.

El público gritaba asombrado a medida que bajaba las escaleras dando tumbos con la bici. Las escaleras terminaban en una barandilla que impedía que el acceso del público al terreno de juego. Cogí impulso y aproveché los desniveles de los escalones para saltar la baranda.

Aterricé en el suelo y seguí pedaleando. Llegué al beyestadio y me solté de la bici.

Todavía a día de hoy me cuesta creer que lo consiguiera. Hasta el mismo momento en que caí frente al estadio, no me percaté de los daños que me había provocado ese viaje. Ni siquiera me pude levantar al instante debido al temblor que tenía en las piernas. Pero lo conseguí.

Rey se acercó a mí para que pudiera apoyarme en él.

-¡Makkusu! ¿De donde apareces?

No le presté atención por que comencé darme cuanta de algo más importante.

-No, mi lanzador…

-¿Te lo has olvidado?

-Creí que lo llevaba…

-Toma el mío -respondió Rey ofreciéndome el suyo.

-Muchas gracias Rey.

-Así que…¿el combate sigue? –preguntó DJ Jazzman confuso.

Escuché la voz de Tyson a lo lejos.

-¡Claro que sí, haga la cuenta atrás!

Preparé mi beyblade y miré a mi rival, Giancarlo.

-Tres, dos, uno…¡A volar!

**II**

Fui a la enfermería del estadio acompañado de mis padres y mis compañeros. El enfermero me dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla analgésica. Tenía los músculos de las piernas destrozados. Mañana me esperarían unas buenas agujetas.

-¿Se puede saber a quien se le ocurre bajar esas escaleras en bicicleta? –Me recriminaba mi madre, quien había visto en directo mi hazaña-. Te podías haber caído escaleras abajo.

-Íbamos a perder el campeonato mamá.

-No me importa.

Me tragué la pastilla y salimos de la enfermería. Tras dar una explicación detallada sobre lo que había ocurrido a los guardias de seguridad, abandonamos el edificio. Había dejado la bicicleta del chico en el almacén del beyestadio. Solo tenía que preguntar por ella y se la darían.

Me despedí de mis padres antes de meterme el autobús y me senté junto a Tyson.

-Me da miedo imaginarme como voy a despertarme mañana –dije estirando los músculos.

-Vaya entrada tío, le voy a pedir el video a la BBA. Deberías arrodillarte y pedir perdón por hácerme sufrir de esa manera.

-Siento haber...-iba a decir que sentía haber llegado tarde pero no era así, no lo sentía, no habiendo pasado la mañana con Mariam-. Siento no haberte avisado de que me quedaba. Estaba ocupado.

Tyson arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

-¿Ocupado…con alguien del sexo opuesto?

Desvié la mirada y me crucé de brazos. Los recuerdos de Mariam luchaban por ocupar mis pensamientos en esos instantes.

-Oye, ¿hoy no te ha vuelto a llamar Hiromi? –pregunté a propósito.

Tyson se sonrojó y dejó aparcado el tema.

-¿Por qué no contestasteis ayer Tyson? –pregunté intrigado-. Llame varias veces.

-Estábamos en las oficinas de la BBA. El señor Dickinson quería saber por que Kai no había presentado el documento para solicitar el carnet de la BBA.

-¿Y que dijo Kai?

Tyson frunció el ceño y se lo pensó varios segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Kai no apareció.

-¿Cómo que no apareció? Tenía entendido que eso fue solo hoy.

-Makkusu, Kai no aparece desde ayer, justo cuando tu te fuiste.


	10. Chapter 10: Tenía que decirlo

Las noticias de la BBA terminaron su programación y dieron paso a los anuncios. Cogí el mando para cambiar el canal, pero un anunció me llamó la atención. Era de champú, y la actriz que lo protagonizaba tenía el pelo azul. Me recordó a Mariam, pero al poco tiempo me pareció una estupidez, porque esa actriz no le llegaba ni a los pies. Además, ella tenía el pelo mucho más azul, mucho más largo…je, y era mi chica. No me lo podía creer, pensaba que conquistarla sería difícil, por que jamás había sabido diferenciar cuando una chica quiere amistad o amor, y Mariam me parecía tan inalcanzable... Recordé el momento del lago, aquel había sido mi primer beso. Habría dejado pasar el campeonato mundial si pudiera haber seguido allí, con ella a mi lado. Por desgracia ella tenía que volver junto a su equipo y nos tuvimos que separar.

-¿De que te ríes tío?

Me giré y vi a Tyson, sentado en la cama con cuatro latas de refresco y una bolsa de patatas.

Vaya, había estado sonriendo como un tonto mientras recordaba a Mariam.

-Eh…de…de eso –señalé la pantalla del televisor, olvidando que el programa había terminado y que ahora había anuncios.

-¿De eso?

En la pantalla salía un anuncio de lencería femenina. Me sonroje y retiré lentamente la mano con la que señalaba el televisor.

-Vaya, Makkusu, ya entiendo por que sonreías de esa manera –dijo Tyson dándome golpecitos con el codo.

-Yo…

-Tío, te tendría que hacer una foto ahora. Vaya cara tienes.

Cogí el mando y apagué el televisor. Intenté cambiar de tema.

-Tyson, me preocupa que Kai se haya marchado justo después de que me fuera –Tyson comenzó a abrir la bolsa de patatas, que se le resistía-. Quizás se haya enfadado.

-¿Otra vez? De darle vueltas al asunto. Reconozco que este año Kai está más amargado que las otras veces pero solo hay dejar de prestarle atención y el solo se dará cuenta de cómo se está comportando. Cambiemos de conversación tío.

Tenía razón, me estaba rayando demasiado con eso. Francamente, esas cosas ya no me importaban tanto por que estaba radiante de felicidad por Mariam.

-¿Se sabe por que aquellos equipos abandonaron el campeonato? –pregunté-. Me parece extraño que abandonen tres a la vez. Que año más raro está siendo este. Pero por lo menos no tenemos que combatir con gente que intenta robar nuestras bestias-bits ¿eh, Tyson? ¿Tyson?

Este cogió la bolsa de patatas y me la tiró.

-Que asco de bolsa –exclamó furioso-. No vuelvo a comprar esa marca en mi vida. Antes prefiero comer comida sana.

-¡No me has escuchado! –dije indignado.

-¡Sí te he escuchado, pero no voy a prestarte atención hasta que no me haya metido un puñado de patatas en la boca!

Agarré la bolsa y la abrí con los dientes. Se la lancé a Tyson, dejando un rastro de patatas fritas por la cama.

-Que torpe eres a veces Tyson.

-Oh, habló el listo que entró en el estadio bajando las escaleras de las gradas con una bici.

-Tú perseguiste con una a los ladrones que robaron la piedra de las bestias-bits…

-Ya, pero no me compares a mí contigo chaval.

Tyson cogió la bolsa y las latas y se fue al balcón, donde Rey y Kenny intentaban reparar a Driger con mis herramientas. Me uní a ellos.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?

-El problema está en la base, pero ya se como solucionarlo –contestó Kenny, que no dejaba de teclear en su portátil.

-Le estaba comentando a Tyson el porqué del abandono de tres equipos a la vez. ¿Qué piensas de eso Jefe?

Kenny se ajustó las gafas y se recostó en la silla.

-Por lo que tengo entendido uno de ellos estaba formado por tres jugadores y a uno de ellos se le rompió el beyblade el día anterior. De los otros no sé nada.

-Que mala suerte.

En ese momento recordé el equipo inglés que esta en la tienda de mi padre. Eran tres y según lo que dijo mi padre, el beyblade de uno de ellos no se podía reparar. Quizás fueran ellos uno de los equipos que habían abandonado.

Recordé la tarjeta que me dieron. Los Fightingbladers. Arthur, Peter y…¿James?

-Mañana nos levantaremos temprano –comentó Kenny-. Tenemos visitas gratis a los edificios culturales de Tokio. Parece mentira que todavía no hayamos salido del hotel salvo para las batallas. Bueno, exceptuando a Makkusu, pero él fue a Bahía, por lo que nos quedamos en las mismas.

Tamborileé la mesa con los dedos. ¿Mañana temprano?

-Jefe…

-Dime Makkusu.

-Yo no voy a estar. Voy…a ir otra vez a Bahía.

-¿Otra vez? –exclamó Tyson-. Tío, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejarte ir todos las mañanas. Mira lo que ha pasado hoy.

Me mordí el labio, nervioso por la actitud de mis compañeros.

-Eso solo ha sido hoy, te prometo que mañana vendré a mi hora. Además, os llamé varias veces para deciros que me quedaba en Bahía.

-Pero…

-Takao tiene razón –respondió Kenny-, Makkusu, no puedes marcharte de Tokio todos los días. Tenemos que entrenar, rellenar algún que otro documento…Si no estas aquí, ¿que haremos?

Me puse más nervioso aún. No les faltaba razón ninguna, pero tenía a Mariam allí. Me había salido bien mi relación con ella, nos habíamos besado aquel día, ¿cómo iba a dejar de verla al día siguiente? No podía, simplemente no podía.

-Lo sé Kenny, de veras que lo sé, pero solo será mañana –Pensé rápido en alguna solución viable-. Te prometo que solo será mañana.

-Estás muy callado –comentó Mariam.

-¿En serio? No me lo parece.

-Pues a mi sí.

Posiblemente tuviera razón, por que estaba aquel día pensativo. Ese día habíamos cambiado el lugar de la ribera por otro parecido justo al lado del lago. Allí teníamos más intimidad y nadie pasaba por allí, por lo que pudimos pasar el día juntos sin preocuparnos por nada.

**II**

Tenía a Mariam apoyada en mi regazo, medio dormida, mientras yo le estaba haciendo una pequeña trenza en su larga cabellera. Sí, podía parecer extraño que supiese hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero yo tenía primas en Estados Unidos, que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ser mayores que yo para enseñarme esa y otras muchas cosas que no pienso desvelar. Demasiada vergüenza pasé en aquella época, cuando era tan pequeño que no sabía diferenciar las cosas de chicos y las cosas de chicas.

Mientras trenzaba los mechones de pelo, Mariam abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

-Aunque llevemos muy poco tiempo juntos te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás preocupado por algo –dijo Mariam. Sonreí sin dejar de realizar mi tarea, adivinando lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Me lo dice mi sexto sentido.

-Hace unos meses le dije lo mismo a mi madre: que lo sabía gracias a mi sexto sentido.

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que había dicho una estupidez, por que los seres humanos tenemos más de cinco. Uno de ellos era la propiocepción, que es la capacidad de percibir las diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo.

-No entiendo lo último –dijo Mariam frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cómo que percibir las diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo?

-Es fácil. Imagínate a una persona ciega. Aunque esta no pueda ver, sabe que tiene dos piernas, dos brazos y veinte dedos.

Mariam se quedó pensativa. Estaba entretenida entretejiendo ramitas y dándole formas de animales u objetos. Se le daba verdaderamente bien. Podía ser una habilidad sin importancia, pero por sino os habíais dado cuenta, ella lo había estado haciendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. Si tenemos la capacidad de percibir las partes de nuestro cuerpo, ¿Por qué no percibimos el hígado o el páncreas?

Me quede callado, no tenía respuesta para aquello.

-Buena pregunta. Tendría que hablar con mi madre por que tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Eres muy inteligente, aunque deberías utilizar esa inteligencia para estas cosas y no para las ironías.

-Llevas mucha razón Maxi, como siempre –dijo en tono burlón.

Terminé la trenza y le besé la frente.

-Casi siempre me da la impresión de que te burlas de mí.

-¿Casi siempre? Estaré fallando en algo.

Mariam se irguió y se sentó a mi lado. Nos habíamos vuelto a bañar, pero esta vez yo llevaba mi bañador. Seguramente se me olvidó decirlo pero tanto la vuelta a Tokio como mi espectacular entrada en el estadio la hice con los calzoncillos chorreando.

Mariam se miró la trenza sonriente.

-Mira que saber hacer estas cosas.

Sonreí y ella me besó, pero mientras lo hacía, escuchó algo, porque al momento se separó de mí y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupado.

Mariam se quedó mirando un punto fijo entre los árboles. Yo miré en su misma dirección pero no vi nada.

-¿Qué pasa Mariam?

Ella me miró aturdida.

-No…nada. No pasa nada. Era un animal. Eso era todo.

Mariam apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. No me terminó de convencer su respuesta pero poco podía hacer por que ella era la única de los dos que podía escuchar esos ruidos.

-Ayer te lo pregunté, pero no presté atención por que estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos dos años?

-Nada espectacular. Entrenar, es lo único que sabemos hacer en la aldea.

-¿Entrenar para qué? Ya habéis dejado de cazar bestias–bits ¿verdad?

-Bárbaros… siempre necesitáis un motivo para hacer algo.

Me tumbé en la hierba y sentí de cintura para abajo una punzada de dolor. Esa mañana me había levantado con agujetas, y apenas podía dar una paso sin sentir dolor, pero estando allí con Mariam hice una excepción, y me atreví incluso a bañarme. Su sola presencia junto a mí me aliviaba el dolor.

-¿Hay muchas personas en tu aldea Mariam?

-Unas cuantas. Somos unos cincuenta.

-¿Y hay más mujeres en la aldea como tú?

Mariam puso gesto de enfado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y que más da si las hay? –respondió secamente.

Levanté las manos en señal de paz.

-Solo era curiosidad. Quería saber si tú eres la única mujer guerrera en la aldea.

-Guerrera –dijo Mariam riendo-. Si te refieres a si hay más mujeres guardianas, no, no las hay. Incluso yo tuve ciertos problemas a la hora de tomar mi cargo, pero ya les hice ver que estaban comportándose como estúpidos –dijo Mariam levantando el puño.

-Hum. ¿Y hay más chicos de tu edad allí, a parte de los Saints Shields?

-Estas hoy muy preguntón ¿no? –Mariam se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y desvíe la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Sinceramente?

-Más te vale ser sincero Maxi.

-¿Por qué a mí? Hay más chicos en tu aldea, y en el mundo. Soy muy diferente a ti, y pensé que para que te fijaras en mí como pareja tendría que esperar hasta el fin del mundo, pero este año has correspondido a mis sentimientos de una manera asombrosa.

Mariam se quedó callada, creando un silencio tan intenso que casi se podía notar al tacto.

-No te lo tomes a mal –aclaré-. He visto a muchas chicas, y no he encontrado a ninguna que llegue a alcanzarte ni los más mínimo, ni creo que la habrá. Pero tu sabes que todo el mundo me considera el débil, el pequeño. Me cuesta trabajo comprender porque te fijaste en mí y no en otro chico –me aparté los pelos de la frente. Tras decir aquello había comenzado a sudar-. Me estoy explicando fatal, lo siento. Quiero decir que podías haber conseguido a cualquier chico, y vas y te fijas en mí.

Cerré los ojos e intenté asimilar lo que había dicho. Era la verdad, la pura verdad, y quería soltarlo de una vez.

Noté un golpe en el pecho y me sentí empujado a mi izquierda, donde estaba Mariam, que había perdido cualquier expresión de alegría y que ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos. En los suyos el color parecía haber cambiado y ahora se veía fácilmente su pupila dilatada, que antes apenas se podía apreciar tras el verde intenso del iris.

-Eres un completo estúpido, vuelve a repetirlo y te aseguro que esta será la última vez que me veas en tu vida –Palidecí de inmediato-. ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de por que te quiero?

Me tenía inmovilizado por el pecho, y su mano derecha estaba formando un puño.

-Mariam, yo no…

-Podrás ser todo lo listo que quieras en las ciencias, pero no tienes ni puñetera idea de esto. Si te he elegido a ti es por que precisamente eres diferente al resto. Y estos dos años que he pasado después de conocerte me han hecho comprender aún más por que te elegí desde el primer día.

Mariam me quitó su brazo del pecho y pude respirar tranquilo.

-Mariam…yo te quiero. No me pegues –No quiero parecer machista, pero jamás pensé que le diría esto a una chica.

Ella se puso de rodillas y me pasó una mano por la cara, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No te hubiera pegado, pero gracias a mi experiencia con los chicos de la aldea sé que doy miedo así ¿verdad?

-Un poco…-logré musitar.

Mariam rió y me pasó una mano por la frente.

-Estás empapado en sudor. Mira que eres asustadizo.

-¡Creí que ese puño iba a parar en mi cara!

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer eso?

La cara que puse debió ser un poema, por que Mariam se echó a reír y me pasó una mano por el pelo. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

En ese momento recordé lo que tenía pensado decirle aquel día. Me ponía nervioso pensar en como reaccionaría ella, pero tenía que decírselo sí o sí.

-Mariam, escúchame un momento.

-Ya lo hago Maxi.

Tragué saliva y ella notó mi nerviosismo, por que levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Dime Max.

-Veras, este año el campeonato será muy reñido...y los Bladebreakers llevamos mucha presión por tener al actual campeón.

Mariam frunció el ceño, sospechando lo que yo iba a decir.

-Así que tendré que dejar de venir todas las mañanas. Vendré algunos días, pero no tantos como quisiera, lo siento.

Mariam suspiró aliviada y me dio un manotazo en el pecho.

-Que tonto eres, ponerme nerviosa para nada.

Mariam se acercó a mi con la intención de besarme de nuevo pero yo la detuve con increíble autocontrol.

-Hay algo más.

-¿Cómo que algo más?

-Las cosas entre los Bladebreakers están un poco tensas, más bien entre Kai y los Bladebreakers, y para no causar problemas faltando a los entrenamientos, y para poder verte todos los días, creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo a Tokio.

Mariam arqueó las cejas sorprendidas.

-¿A Tokio?

-Claro, es lo mejor, así nos veremos todos los días. No te preocupes por el alojamiento, lo tengo todo pensado.

Mariam desvió la mirada y miró al cielo, que presentaba algunas nubes blancas.

-Bueno –dije-. ¿Qué me dices?

N

_Nota de la autora: En la escena donde Mariam se enfada con Max por sus palabras, hago una alusión al capítulo 37, donde Mariam lucha contra él. En todo el tiempo sus ojos son totalmente verdes, pero tras recordar los momentos con él en el derrumbe del edificio abandonado, en sus ojos aparecen una especia de sombra verde oscura, que se asemejan a las pupilas. Bueno, solo quería comentarlo para que se entendiera mejor esa escena_. _Hasta la próxima._


	11. Chapter 11: Mi chica

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

Mariam se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-En el hotel hay muchas habitaciones vacías y el señor Dickinson me ha dicho que no hay problema en que alguien se aloje siempre que sea beyluchador.

-Maxi, yo…no puedo.

-No digas tonterías –protesté-. Será la misma habitación que teníais cuando os alojabais los Sainst Shields.

Mariam suspiró y comenzó a jugar con la hierba.

-No puedo Maxi, tengo a mis compañeros aquí y no puedo abandonarlos. Quizás nos vayamos pronto.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero será pronto. Tú no te preocupes, te avisaré con antelación. Además, prometo verte en Estados Unidos. Esta vez te lo prometo.

Me senté junto a ella y le cogí las manos. Las tenía excepcionalmente suaves.

-Los Saints Shields también pueden alojarse en el hotel, que vayan contigo. ¿Hay alguna pega por la que no puedan ir?

Mariam se deshizo de mis manos, cogió su cinta roja y comenzó a atársela a la cabeza.

-Sí, sí que la hay.

-¿Cuál?

-Ellos no quieren volver. No hasta que no sean más fuertes. Ese es el motivo por el que abandonaremos pronto Japón, para entrenar más.

Me quedé abatido. No podía verla todos los días y tampoco podía estar junto a ella durante todo el campeonato. Me daba la impresión de que este año toda la mala suerte se estaba acumulando en mi.

-Pero tú…puedes venir sola. Tu hermano y Ozuma pueden estar seguros de que no te pasará nada, yo estaré contigo.

Mariam se enfadó y me clavó el dedo índice en mi pecho.

-Oye tú, puedo apañármelas yo sola perfectamente. Recuerda que fui yo sola a Nueva York para derrotarte.

-Entonces…

-Max…no puedo –Ella se acercó a mi y me puso sus manos sobre mi cara-. Te aseguro que si pudiera yo sería la primera en estar a allí contigo, pero no puedo. Son cosas…de la aldea.

Ella se adelantó para besarme, pero yo no le correspondí.

-Hace dos años me dijiste que volverías a verme. ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a pasar lo mismo?

-Te lo he prometido, ¿acaso desconfías de mi palabra?

-Por supuesto que no –contesté rápidamente-. Pero no me has concretado ninguna fecha, no sé si tendré que esperar otros dos años.

Mariam me hizo levantarme de la hierba.

-Maxi…¿Cómo es tu nombre completo?

-Maximilian.

-O muy corto o muy largo –contestó Mariam con sorna-. Maximilian, te prometo, como guardiana e las bestias-bits sagradas de los Saints Shields que soy, que te veré en Estados Unidos en cuanto acabe el campeonato. ¿Te parece suficiente o también quieres una promesa de sangre?

Sonreí mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo. Mariam podía llegar a ser muy terca, como me lo demostró hace dos años, y no quería discutir con ella.

-Podría mejorarse pero por ser tú me parece suficiente. Aunque no la cumplieras te iría a buscar de todas maneras, ahora que lo eres.

Mariam frunció el ceño, divertida.

-¿Qué soy qué?

-Mi chica.

La besé. No me conformaba con estar tan poco tiempo con ella durante el campeonato, pero por eso mismo tenía que aprovechar al máximo aquellas mañanas.

**II**

Llegué a Tokio, y me dirigí al hotel justo a la hora del almuerzo. Busqué a Tyson y Kenny, que estaban en una de las mesas, comiendo. Pedí lo mismo que ellos y me senté.

-¿Qué habéis hecho esta mañana? –pregunté.

-Fuimos al museo nacional de Tokio.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Genial!

Por la cara que Tyson puso supe que para él no había sido lo mismo. Era extraño que no sintiera interés por esas cosas por que tanto su padre como su hermano trabajaban en la arqueología. Parecía que Tyson había heredado la afición a los combates de su abuelo.

Me sirvieron el plato y comencé a comer.

-¿Vamos a hacer más cosas esta tarde? –No teníamos más batallas hasta mañana, así que quería pasar tiempo con mis compañeros.

-Sí –contestó Kenny sonriente-. Hay muchos museos por esta zona. Estoy buscando alguno que sea interesante para Tyson.

Tyson cerró los ojos y se concentró en su comida. Yo también hice lo mismo. Aunque no era un experto en comida japonesa tenía que reconocer que aquella estaba especialmente buena.

-Supongo que Kai no aparece ¿no? –pregunté.

-Ni falta que hace –comentó Tyson secamente.

-Oye, ¿y Rey? ¿También ha desaparecido?

-¿No podéis hacer dos cosas a la vez cada vez que coméis?

Me giré y vi a Rey portando varios platos en la mano. Llevaba un uniforme de cocinero y tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás.

-¿En serio has sido tu el que me has traído la comida? –pregunté atónito por mi incapacidad de fijarme en mi entorno mientras comía. Vaya, dicho así parezco un animal salvaje, pero era la verdad.

-A ti, a Tyson y al Jefe.

-No podías pasar más tiempo sin la cocina ¿eh Rey? –comenté sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no, lo llevo en la sangre –se sentó en una de las sillas vacías de nuestra mesa-. ¿Hay planes para esta tarde?

Kenny tecleó en su portátil.

-Estoy buscando museos…

Tyson resopló enfadado. Intenté acordarme del anuncio que había en el periódico que había traído a la tienda mi padre. Era una representación teatral de los Cuarenta y Siete Samuráis en el Teatro Nacional, pero tenía dudas sobre la fecha de aquello.

-Jefe, métete en la página del Teatro Nacional de Tokio y busca las representaciones de hoy. Creo que había una de los Cuarenta y Sietes Samuráis programada para hoy.

-Teatro…-comenzó a decir Tyson.

-¿Los Cuarenta y Siete Samuráis? –Rey estaba emocionado-. Escuché esa historia de pequeño. Narra las aventuras de Cuarenta y Siete Samuráis que lucharon por vengar a su amo y tras levar a cabo sus planes se les trató como héroes durante el resto de sus vidas ¿verdad?

-Más o menos… -evité el decirle que la historia acababa en tragedia, pero no quería revelarle el final para que disfrutara más de la historia. O para que se sorprendiese más con ella.

-Exacto, hay una representación hoy –comentó Kenny-. A las seis. Esta decidido, iremos.

Yo estaba feliz por que aquella era una de mis historias japonesas favoritas, pero Tyson no parecía sentir lo mismo, por que se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya aburrimiento. ¿Teatro? Nos estamos americanizando por culpa del rubio. Y tú vas y le sigues el rollo Kenny.

- Para empezar Tyson, el teatro no es para nada americano y segundo, ya os habéis americanizado diciendo Tyson y Kenny –comenté sonriendo-. ¿A que los estadounidenses somos muy contagiosos?

-O quizás los japoneses muy influenciables –susurró Rey.

Tyson se levantó de la mesa y se colocó su gorra.

-Me voy a la zona de ocio –antes de marcharse añadió: Vi la película de los Cuarenta y Ocho Samuráis hace dos años. Espero que en la representación teatral haya más lucha y sangre.

-Son Cuarenta y Siete, Tyson, y en el teatro no…

Tyson se tapó las orejas.

-¡Deja de americanizarme!


	12. Chapter 12: ¡Los Cincuenta Samuráis!

_Nota de la autora: Sé que es tarde para darse cuenta pero recordé que el nombre de Ray es Ray, no Rey. Tanto escuchar Lei en la versión japonesa me confundió con Rey. Desde ahora escribiré Ray y los anteriores capítulos los iré corrigiendo poco a poco. Siento las molestias. ¡Espero que disfrutéis del fanfic! ^^_

**I**

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento señor...-la mujer miró la tarjeta antes de devolvérsela- Kinomiya, pero en las salas del teatro no se puede comer.

-¡Vaya estafa, como crees que puedo ver una peli sin comer!

-Es una representación teatral, señor.

-¡Me da igual!

Ray y yo agarramos a Tyson por los brazos, cogí su tarjeta de la BBA, y nos lo lo llevamos al vestíbulo.

-¡Son dos horas y encima no hay bares en el teatro! –bramaba Tyson enrojecido por el enfado.

-Sinceramente tengo que decirte que tienes un metabolismo demasiado extraño –comenté mientras lo dejábamos en uno de los bancos de la sala.

-¡Déjate de metabolismos, Makkusu, quiero volver al hotel!

Ray y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

-Adelante, puedes irte –dije con toda la naturalidad.

-Pero ten cuidado y no te pierdas –comentó Ray-. Detrás del folleto del teatro hay un mapa.

Tyson frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, intentando no encontrarse con nuestra mirada.

Fuimos junto a Kenny, que miraba la pantalla Led del vestíbulo con todas las representaciones que había ese día.

-¿Habéis calmado a Tyson? –preguntó.

-Creo que al menos deberíamos habernos traído unos caramelos –dije.

-¿Cuánto crees que iban a durar con Tyson? Él debería saber apreciar más estas cosas.

-Ya se dará cuenta del valor de estos actos, Jefe –dijo Ray-, todavía somos demasiado jóvenes. El jade necesita ser tallado para ser gema.

Aplaudí su ingeniosidad.

-Eso ha sido muy profundo. Quien sabe, puede que cuando todos tengamos hijos Tyson se haya convertido en todo un amante del arte.

Fuimos a reírnos de aquello, pero Tyson apareció por detrás de Ray, todavía enfadado.

-Parece ser que la obra esta de los cincuenta samuráis es famosa por que está el vestíbulo lleno de gente.

-¡Como sigas así llegamos a los cien! –dije sin parar de reír.

-Da igual, uno más o uno menos. El caso es que deberíamos ir cogiendo fila, para poder coger los mejores asientos.

-Takao, los asientos ya nos lo han dado –aclaró Ray-. La única cola que teníamos que esperar era la de la taquilla.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Tyson miró el gran reloj que había en lo alto de la entrada del teatro.

-Pero si la obra empieza dentro de media hora. Me voy un rato fuera.

Tyson se dirigió a la salida. Como nosotros tampoco teníamos nada que hacer allí durantes esa media hora, lo acompañamos. En la parte de afuera había unos jardines que formaban dibujos simétricos y entre los setos había bancos.

Fuimos a sentarnos en uno de ellos pero antes de llegar escuché una voz bastante desagradable para mí.

-Buenos días, yankee, veo que también sabéis apreciar un mínimo de cultura en el teatro.

Me giré y volví a ver a los tres ingleses, otra vez con camisetas de grupos musicales y todos con el mismo peinado.

-Me llamo Max, así que procura no salirte de ahí –dije.

El líder de ellos, él que siempre hablaba, levantó las manos con falsa inocencia.

-Que yo sepa, no te habíamos insultado. Eres de Estados Unidos, o sea yankee.

-¡Me da igual! –exclamé indignado-. Si sabes mi nombre no tienes porque utilizar ningún otro calificativo para llamarme.

El hombre rió y señaló a mis compañeros.

-¿Quién es esta tribu que te acompaña? De moda no entienden mucho, por lo que veo.

Tyson se quedó desconcertado, al igual que Ray y Kenny, ya que el equipo británico y yo estábamos hablando en inglés.

-Son mis compañeros. Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer aparte de ir molestando a la gente, vete.

El inglés me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Vamos yankee, solo queríamos charlar contigo. Da la causalidad que acabamos de salir del teatro. ¿Qué representación vas a ver? ¿Algo sobre el Tío Sam o la actuación de algún rapero?

Fruncí el ceño enfadado y abrí la boca para contestarles, pero en ese instante intervino Tyson, que sin saber inglés consiguió meterse en la conversación.

-¡Eh, tú, que quieres con Makkusu! Habla japonés para que te entendamos listo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y empujó a Tyson.

-Este no será el campeón mundial ¿Verdad? Anda, enano, no te metas en conversaciones que no son tuyas.

Tyson siguió sin enterarse de nada lo que lo puso más furioso aún.

-¡Dímelo en japonés si te atreves tío!

-Tyson, no te metas en esto. No tiene importancia –dije en japonés.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –me inquirió-. Dime lo que este tío ha dicho.

-Tyson, no ha….

-Estúpido campeón –soltó el inglés a bocajarro. Aunque tenía un acento horrible, Tyson lo pilló al vuelo.

-¿De que vas tío? Yo también sé palabras en inglés. ¡Stupid, dumb, idiot, shit!

Me arrepentí de haberle enseñado esas palabras a Tyson el verano pasado. El inglés terminó cabreado y tuvo la intención de arremeter contra Tyson, pero Ray se interpuso de por medio y con un gesto rápido le inmovilizó el brazo.

-Makkusu, dile a esta gente que si no quieren problemas que se larguen. No alardeo de nada, pero eso no significa que no reconozca que puedo tumbarlos a los tres con un solo movimiento.

No dudé ni un instante de sus palabras.

-Marchaos –comencé a decir-. Ray es luchador de artes marciales, y ninguno de nosotros dudaremos en intervenir si esto se complica más de la cuenta.

El inglés quiso volver soltar otra carcajada, pero se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba totalmente inmovilizado y se lo replanteó. Observé a los otros dos beyluchadores del equipo inglés pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener intención de pelear.

Finalmente Ray le soltó el brazo.

-Tienes unos compañeros demasiado estúpidos yankee –comentó el inglés mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

-Al menos hablan y tienen personalidad propia, no como los tuyos.

Los compañeros se miraron enfadados pero el amigo me dio la espalda y se marchó.

-¿Te vas sin decirles nada Arthur? –exclamó uno de ellos.

Vaya personalidad, pensé, ni si quiera eran capaces de encararse conmigo.

-¿Crees que vale la pena pelear con esos niños? Esperaremos al campeonato, así será todo más divertido.

Los tres se marcharon. No sé como lo hacían pero cada vez que los veía se me hacían más ridículos.

-¿Quiénes son esos Makkusu? –preguntó Ray serio.

-Son un equipo inglés. Los conocí en Bahía, en la tienda de mi padre. Al parecer tuvieron algún tipo de disputa con los All Starz y desde entonces los americanos no les caemos muy bien.

-Que estúpidos, uno muy chulito y los otros dos parecen mudos –dijo Tyson, furioso por el carácter del inglés.

-Son solo otro equipo más, no vale la pena molestarse.

Tyson se quitó la gorra y se aireó con ella.

-Tienes razón Makkusu, son como los All Starz en sus primeros tiempos, pero tampoco te calles cada vez que esos imbéciles se metan contigo.

-Es verdad Makkusu –saltó Ray-, no es justo que te encuentres tu solo con esos tres chicos de al menos veinte años.

-No pasa nada, en serio, solo dicen tonterías. Gracias por preocuparos chicos -Miré la hora en el móvil-. La obra empezará dentro de poco, descansemos un rato mientras podamos.

**II**

Tyson salió del edificio emocionado.

-¿Visteis al del kimono gris? Era un auténtico samurai, estoy más que acostumbrado al kendo y estoy cien por cien seguro de que ese debe ser campeón de alguna categoría de artes marciales.

Tyson arrancó una rama baja de un árbol y la blandió contra nosotros.

-Si hubiera sabido de esto antes hubiera traído al abuelo, le hubiera encantado.

-Quien sabe –dije-. Puede que hasta le hubiera dado por unirse al elenco de actores.

-Viniendo de él no me extrañaría.

Tyson se adelantó para golpear los troncos de los árboles como si fuesen enemigos.

-Creo que el jade ha sido tallado –comenté con una sonrisa a Ray.

-Tienes razón. Takao es a veces demasiado terco y…-Ray se quedó callado.

Miré en la misma dirección que él y volví a ver los Fightingbladers junto a otros chicos. Lo primero que pensé era que se habían quedado allí para esperarnos a nuestra salida, pero aquello era absurdo por que las obras duraban como mínimo una hora y nos los creí tan tontos como para esperar allí tanto tiempo.

Tyson se acercó a ellos, a pesar de que Kenny, todo tembloroso, le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, el equipo inglés no advirtió su presencia, por que estaban concentrados en otra cosa. Nos acercamos a ellos y vimos lo que captaba su atención. Estaban batallando en un beybestadio, que consistía en un círculo dibujado en la arena del jardín.

Había dos beyblades rojos que chocaban entre sí. Solo unos segundos después uno de los trompos salió despedido a gran velocidad, impactando en un árbol cerca de Tyson.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ingleses se percataron de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces ahí con esa cara? –le preguntó en inglés Arthur-. ¿No decía tu compañero que no queríais peleas? Lárgate.

Tyson no le echó cuenta y se dirigió al árbol para coger el beyblade incrustado. Una vez sacado del tronco, la peonza se deshizo en pedazos en la mano de Tyson.

-Vaya potencia…-murmuró Kenny.

-¿Sorprendido japonés?

Tyson no se enteró de nada, pero dejó los trozos de beyblade en el suelo y se acercó al circulo que había dibujado en la tierra.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –pregunté, aunque ya me lo estaba temiendo.

Tyson cogió su beyblade y lo puso en su lanzador.

-¿Quieres una batalla? –dijo Arthur-. No me interesa, no tiene la misma emoción aquí que en un campeonato.

-¡Vamos tío, estoy esperando! –gritó Tyson.

Uno de los compañeros de Arthur se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído.

-Tienes razón, no pasará nada por un combate –dijo preparando su beyblade-. Todavía quedan más beyluchadores en los Bladebreakers. Está bien, una beybatalla.

Tyson me hizo señas para que hiciera la cuenta atrás. Me coloqué entre ambos, y haciendo la cuenta en inglés, di comienzo a la beybatalla.

En un principio no me pareció importante que Tyson decidiera combatir contra aquellos beyluchadores, de hecho, en los primeros momentos Tyson parecía que iba a ganar de un momento a otro, pero poco tardaría en darme cuenta de lo equivocado que era mi pensamiento.

El beyblade de Arthur comenzó a esquivar y golpear, esquivar y golpear, así hasta que Tyson se impacientó y sacó a Dragoon. Dí la batalla por ganada en cuanto la bestia-bit salió del beyblade, pero la otra peonza comenzó a brillar tanto, que no pudimos ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Tienen bestias-bits? –exclamó Ray, igual de perplejo que yo.

La luz desapareció poco a poco, hasta que pudimos ver el circulo donde beybatallaban. El beyblade rojo seguía girando, pero el de Tyson no estaba allí, al menos no en el círculo de batalla, por que los trozos de Dragoon estaban esparcidos detrás de un Tyson inmóvil.

Era imposible de creer, el campeón había sido derrotado y lo que era infinitamente peor, en una batalla avergonzantemente corta.


	13. Chapter 13: Algo va mal

Mi madre llamó a la sede la PPB en Tokio y tras un rato charlando nos dio la amarga noticia:

-El beyblade de Tyson estará listo dentro de tres días, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Miré a Tyson, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación de los All Starz. Apretaba los puños, furioso, y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-Me han derrotado…

-Vamos Tyson–intenté animarle-. Solo ha sido una batalla. Lo que hay que hacer es aprender de ella y…

-¡Yo soy el campeón, no puedo perder!

Tyson se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Nos miramos sin saber que decir, hasta que Kenny se decidió a hablar.

-Y no…¿nos podéis dar de momento un beyblade normal? No podemos quedarnos sin jugador. Mañana tenemos un combate.

Mi madre negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Kenny, la PPB no me permite hacer eso. Nuestros beyblades son privados.

Kenny se recostó en su asiento abatido. Intenté recordar las piezas que tenía en mi caja de herramientas. Tenía dos bases, una pesa y uno anillo de repuestos, pero todos eran defensivos, el estilo contrario al que manejaba Tyson.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –comenté desanimado-. Quedamos Ray y yo, y el equipo contra el que jugamos no es muy conocido. No hay de que preocuparse.

-El problema es que aquellos ingleses tampoco eran conocidos –dijo Kenny amargamente.

Era verdad. No eran conocidos y habían destrozado el beyblade de Tyson en menos de un minuto. No me extrañaba que estuviera tan enfadado, solo le quedaba el chip de Dragoon intacto. El resto se había desintegrado.

-Ojalá nos toque con los Fightingbladers. ¿Quieren otra paliza? Pues la tendrán –dijo una voz orgullosa.

En el balcón Michael jugaba con su inseparable pelota de béisbol.

-Pues parece que ahora son más fuertes –dije-. No hay que subestimarlos. Tyson lo hizo y se ha quedado sin beyblade.

Michael se encogió de hombros, sonriente, y siguió con su juego. Emily tecleó en su portátil y poco después lo cerró.

-No hay ningún dato de que ese equipo posea bestias-bits. De hecho, en los videos de sus anteriores batallas no se muestra bestia alguna en sus beyblades.

-Pues brilló –dije resentido-. Os juro que brilló y apenas se veía nada. Y cuando todo se volvió normal, el beyblade de Tyson ya estaba destruido.

**II**

Salimos de la habitación de los All Stars apesadumbrados. Ahora tenía que ponerme a organizar las piezas, los tornillos y las herramientas necesarias para hacerle un beyblade nuevo a Tyson.

Mi padre vendría mañana a ver la batalla, así que por la mañana lo llamaría para que me trajese piezas ofensivas, aunque las de nuestros beyblades estaban hechas a partir de análisis de ordenador muy complejos y no podían sustituirse por cualquiera.

Tyson estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Le dí una palmada en la pierna e intenté animarlo.

-Vamos tío. ¿Cuántas veces hemos perdido una batalla para después aprender de ella y ganar la siguiente? Acuérdate de mi batalla con los All Starz, nuestro combates con los Saints Shields. Aprendimos de ellos y acabamos ganando.

Tyson no reaccionó así que cogí mi caja de herramientas y me fui al balcón para hacer una peonza nueva. Ray y yo muy probablemente ganaríamos la batalla de mañana, pero Tyson podría perder contra un equipo nuevo y aquello sería un golpe a su orgullo de campeón.

Mientras sacaba herramientas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Estaba convencido de que era Ray, que había salido para estar junto a los White Tigers, pero las voces de incredulidad de Tyson y Kenny me hicieron girarme y ver que mi pensamiento era erróneo. Era Kai, que llevaba sobre su hombro su macuto y traía la misma ropa. Entré en la habitación. No hizo falta decir nada por que Tyson soltó su ira contra él.

-¿Te vas sin decir nada a tu equipo? ¿Qué clase de líder hace eso? Seguramente habrás estado peleando con los beyluchadores callejeros ¿verdad?

Kai lo ignoró y se fue a su cama para dejar allí el macuto. Tyson estaba fuera de sí, pero yo no, por que lo notaba extraño. Estaba más pálido, parecía cansado y se movía sin la misma determinación que antes.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima beybatalla? –preguntó sin más dilaciones.

-Mañana a las seis y media –contesté aturdido.

-Yo pelearé en lugar de Tyson.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en el teatro? –pregunté.

-Sí –fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Todos nos miramos confusos.

-¿Qué le pasa? –dije.

-Quizás le haya pasado algo –dijo Kenny.

-No le pasa nada. Simplemente es así de idiota y punto –soltó Tyson-. Viene y no da explicaciones. Que mañana no espere que sigamos sus instrucciones de entrenamiento –volvió a su cama y encendió el televisor-. Deberíais haberme elegido como líder y no tendríamos que aguantar sus estupideces.

**III**

Mi padre entró en los vestuarios del equipo.

-¡Hola a todos! –dijo sonriente.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrazé.

-Menos mal que has venido.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Fue hacia la mesa del fondo y abrió el maletín que traía, de donde sacó una caja de plástico trasparente que dejaba ver múltiples piezas blancas.

-Estas son las mejores piezas de ataque que tengo. Dame tu beyblade Tyson.

Este le entregó la peonza que hice anoche a toda prisa. Era parecido a mi beyblade en forma, pero era muy pobre para un campeonato mundial. Al fin y al cabo eran piezas de repuesto y no se les podía pedir más.

En un cuarto de hora mi padre desmontó todas las piezas y colocó las nuevas con una precisión y rapidez asombrosas.

-Ya está listo. No es igual que el anterior pero puede dar un buen juego.

Tyson cogió su nuevo beyblade y lo miró. Era parecido al suyo pero habría que esperar tres días para tener uno que igualara en características al anterior.

-Gracias señor Mizuhara –dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Mi padre sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Ya sabéis que tenis aquí al mejor reparador de beyblades del mundo. Por cierto, ¿apareció Kai?

-Así es, papá –dije-. Pero no ha dicho nada sobre donde ha estado ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Trae su beyblade bien?

Me encogí de hombros, no habíamos hablado más desde que apareció.

-Preguntadle si quiere que le eche un vistazo a su beyblade.

Tyson se cruzó de brazos, reacio a buscar a Kai.

-Ya voy yo –quería dejar a un lado el rencor que le guardaba por su comportamiento del principio y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Salí del vestuario y fui al vestíbulo del estadio, donde habíamos dejado a Kai arreglando unos papeles de la BBA. O al menos es lo que dijo él, por que no estaba allí. Supuse que estaría junto a los Demolition Boys así que me acerqué sus vestuarios, pero me dijeron que no lo habían visto desde que desapareció hace unos días.

-¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó Tala preocupado.

-No le ocurre nada –Supongo, pensé.

Busqué en varios sitios más hasta que finalmente lo encontré por casualidad en los servicios masculinos.

No lo vi, pero sí lo escuché tras la puerta de uno de los servios, vomitando.

-¿Kai? –No obtuve respuesta-. ¿Eres tú, Kai?

-Lárgate.

-¿Te pasa algo?

La cisterna sonó y Kai abrió la puerta. Se le veía mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté preocupado.

Él se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo.

-Comí comida en mal estado.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

Kai me miró fríamente.

-Luchando con los auténticos beyluchadores, los que realmente deberían estar en este campeonato.

-¿Has estado en la calle?

-¡No, y ahora lárgate de aquí!

Me dio un empujón y comenzó a lavarse la cara.

-Mi padre dice que si quieres puede echarle un vistazo a tu beyblade. Aunque supongo que lo rechazarás, por que eres así, por que te da la gana estar solo.

Me fui dando un portazo. Estaba mal, eso seguro, pero su comportamiento áspero era el mismo.

Durante la beybatalla, Kai se mostró taciturno. Solo cuando llegó su combate se animó un poco.

-Buena batalla –alabó Ray.

Kai miró un rato a Dranzer antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Mañana quedaremos a las diez de la mañana frente al campo de tenis –ordenó.

Tyson se levantó y se encaró con él.

-¿Entrenamiento? Estás loco si piensas que lo vamos a hacer. Eres el primero que se larga dejándonos a nosotros sin compañero de equipo.

Kai agarró a Tyson por la camiseta y lo zarandeó.

-Soy el líder de este estúpido equipo. Te callas y haces lo que yo diga.

Ray y yo los separamos. Antes de poder decirle nada a Kai este se fue del estadio, dejándonos solos otra vez.

-Será estúpido –exclamó Tyson-. Se larga otra vez. A saber cuando aparecerá.

-Debemos parar esto –dije-. No podemos seguir como equipo así.

-¿Y qué? –Tyson estaba fuera de sí-. Me importa muy poco que se largue. Seguro que está así por que el año pasado no fue él el campeón. Por mí como si quiere irse a otra galaxia.


	14. Chapter 14

Nos levantamos muy temprano, cuando ni siquiera se veían destellos de luz solar por el horizonte, pero aún así, Kai ya se había marchado. Nos reunimos en los asientos del balcón y realizamos un plan de ataque. Esperaríamos a Kai en el sitio que él había fijado, hablaríamos con él serios y calmados y le pediríamos que se mostrase tolerante con el equipo o nos veríamos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas. Pasamos un buen rato debatiendo cuales serían esas medidas hasta que finalmente acordamos en quitarle su puesto de líder. Era una medida ridícula, pero tampoco queríamos llevar la situación más lejos de lo que era.

Bajamos a la zona de deportes, serios, orgullosos, dispuestos a salvar el mundo si hacía falta. Nos acercamos a las pistas de tenis, donde Emily se encontraba jugando contra una chica japonesa.

Al vernos nos saludó pero nuestro discreto saludo la advirtió de que algo serio pasaba, por lo que volvió a concentrarse en el deporte.

Kai no apareció.

Esperamos más de una hora en las pistas pero tras sufrir la terrible calor que proyectaba el sol de verano en Tokio, nos metimos en el comedor, decepcionados por que, por un momento en el que nos encontrábamos dispuestos a actuar como adultos, no podíamos mostrárselo a nadie.

Kai desapareció no tres, ni cuatro, si no cinco días.

Nos volvimos a reunir en la habitación, y tras debatir un rato, decidimos que como solo teníamos un combate antes de entrar a cuartos de final y estábamos libres de líder, entrenaríamos el día antes y el resto lo pasaríamos como quisiéramos, tomándonos un tiempo sabático.

Durante esos días nos lo pasamos en grande. La mayoría de los sitios eran gratis para los equipos, los restaurantes de la ciudad nos hacían grandes descuentos, y había muchas chicas guapas en los parques que querían nuestros autógrafos y un par de fotos junto a nosotros. Yo estaba contento, pero tras haber establecido una relación con Mariam aquello ya no me agradaba tanto. Fuimos un par de veces al teatro a petición de Tyson, con la condición de que las obras tratasen de samuráis, e incluso concedimos una entrevista a la televisión local, donde hablamos de nuestro duro entrenamiento diario y de por qué algunas veces llamábamos a Takao Tyson y al jefe Kenny.

Salimos a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial, y aunque comprábamos cosas de hombres, estábamos más felices que los grupos de chicas que salían de las tiendas de ropas.

También nos separábamos algunas veces para hacer cosas diferentes que no a todos nos gustaba. Ray se iba a la cocina del restaurante del hotel para ganarse algunos yenes trabajando como ayudante del chef. Tyson y Kenny iban a distintos restaurantes acompañados de Hiromi, quien había viajado hasta Tokio para animar a los Bladebreakers, y yo acompañaba a los All Starz en sus entrenamientos, participando en los partidos que disputaban entre ellos.

Aunque no toda la semana fue feliz. El sábado decidimos probar comidas de diferentes paises y decidimos ver quien aguantaba mejor los sabores picantes. No sé decir si fue el wasabi de los platos japoneses, la mostaza inglesa o los jalapeños de los platos mejicanos lo que me hicieron levantarme al día siguiente con el cuerpo totalmente descompuesto. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el estómago, con frecuentes vómitos cada vez que ingería algo, y diarrea. Estaba pálido y cansado, y me alteraba por cualquier cosa.

Lo peor es que ese era el día que tenía previsto para quedar con Mariam.

Llamé a la habitación de los All Starz y avisé a mi madre, me que llevó en el autobús de la PPB al hospital más cercano, donde me dieron antidiarreicos y me aconsejaron que comiera plátanos para aliviar el dolor de estómago.

Llegué al hotel y tras tomarme una pastilla y comer un plátano medio pasado del buffet, fui a la habitación para meter algunas cosas en mi portaobjetos.

-¿Qué haces tío? –preguntó Tyson.

-Prepararme para ir a Bahía.

-¿Qué dices loco? Estás fatal, te va a dar algo por ahí.

-No me va a pasar nada.

Ray apoyó a Tyson.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Makkusu. Estás enfermo.

-Estoy bien –protesté-. Me han dado unas pastillas, puedo ir perfectamente.

Desoyendo sus consejos fui a la parada del autobús, pero a medio camino me interceptaron Tyson y Kenny.

-Iremos contigo Makkusu –dijo Kenny.

-¿Qué decís? Voy yo solo, no me va a pasar nada.

-No te preocupes –respondió Tyson burlonamente-. Te dejaremos solo con la novia, nosotros solo vamos a ver al abuelo y a los padres del Jefe.

-Así es –corroboró Kenny.

Resoplé ligeramente mosqueado. Apreciaba el gesto de que me acompañaran viendo mi estado, pero nadie me podía asegurar que esos dos no me siguiesen para saber donde iba con Mariam.

El autobús llegó y nos metimos en él. Llegamos a Bahía en un cuarto de hora que se me hizo eterno debido al dolor estomacal. Al bajar, fuimos juntos hacia la tienda de mi padre, a quien le tuve que convencer de que me encontraba bien a pesar de mi aspecto tan desmejorado.

Nos separamos al salir de la tienda, no sin antes acordar a que hora quedaríamos para volver a Tokio.

Me dirigí al parque. Otra vez iba ajustado de tiempo, pero llegué antes de la una. Sin embargo, quien no apareció fue Mariam. ¿Otra vez estaría comprobando cuanto tiempo esperaría por ella? Ese día no estaba para esperar mucho. Apareció tras varios minutos esperando sentado en uno de los bancos.

-¡Hola! –dije al verla.

Sin decir nada me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a las calles de Bahía.

-¿Hoy no vamos al lago? Me he puesto el bañador.

-Hoy no –dijo secamente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

No me respondió. Me llevó por todas las calles posibles hasta que finalmente nos metimos en un callejón sin salida.

-Mariam, me gustaría dar un paseo contigo, pero hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ayer probé cosas picantes de otros países, y no me sentaron muy bien.

El tono de Mariam se dulcificó.

-¿Qué te duele?

-El estomago. Me duele cada vez que ando.

Ella posó una mano sobre mi vientre y me lo acarició.

-Si has tomado demasiado picante deberías comer cosas suaves como los plátanos.

-Ya me lo ha dicho el médico, pero el dolor sigue persistiendo. Mariam, ¿qué ocurre?

-Se han enterado.

-¿Quién, los Saints Shields? –Mariam asintió-. ¿Y que pasa?

-Eso no importa ahora, el problema del estomago es tuyo, no mío. Debes sentarte en algún sitio.

-Podríamos…ir a mi casa. No hay nadie ahora porque mi padre está en la tienda.

Mariam parecía indecisa.

-Además, te enseñaría mi habitación y todas las cosas de Japón que tengo.

-No sé…me da vergüenza presentarme ante tu padre. No se que decirle.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mi padre cae bien a todo el mundo.

**II**

-Hola Maxi ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien papá. Creo que el dolor va disminuyendo -era mentira.

-Traes compañía. Eres la chica que vino a buscar a Maxi antes y después del campeonato.

Mariam se inclinó y se presentó.

-Soy Mariam, de los Saints Shields. Mucho gusto.

Mi padre se quedó un poco aturdido por tanta cortesía, pero así era Mariam.

-¿Vais a utilizar el sótano? –preguntó.

-No, vamos a la casa –tras decir esto me avergoncé por los diferentes pensamientos que podrían ocurrírsele a mi padre-. Quiero enseñarle los mangas, además de que también quiere comer aquí.

-¿Cómo que comer? –dijo Mariam frunciendo el ceño-. No voy por ahí obligando a la gente a que me invite a comer.

-Esta bien, esta bien –dije alzando las manos-. Yo la acabo de invitar. Ya que estamos aquí…

-Me parece perfecto –dijo mi padre mientras rebuscaba en el cajón del mostrador-. Ahí tienes las llaves.

Las cogí y me dirigí a casa junto a Mariam.

-Con que yo quiero comer aquí ¿eh?

-No servimos veneno, ¿qué más da?

Abrí la puerta de casa y la llevé a mi habitación. Era mucho más pequeña que la de América pero estaba bien ordenada y había espacio suficiente para los dos.

-Mira, esta es mi cama de Japón –dije tirándome en ella-. Siéntate, que es blandita.

-Lo suponía –respondió Mariam al tiempo que se tiraba encima mía.

Fui a besarla pero el peso de ella sobre mí hizo que me sintiera mal así que tuve que abandonar la habitación corriendo, directo al cuarto de baño.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

Al parecer las pastillas no hacían un efecto tan rápido como suponía. Tiré de la cadena y me miré en el espejo. Tenía el pelo aplastado y se me veía cansado.

Salí del cuarto de baño y entré en mi habitación. En ella estaba Mariam, ojeando un libro de mi estantería. Yo había sacado unos cuantos que tenía apilados en un rincón de la cama.

-Vaya, los tenía ordenados por historias –comenté.

Mariam me miró preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo era un pequeño contratiempo.

-Vamos, que te estabas cagando –contestó ella riendo.

Me puse colorado, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Que inocente eres –dijo ella riendo-. ¿Solo tienes cómics o que?

-Aquí se llaman mangas. También leo otros tipos de libros pero como cada vez que vengo aquí es verano…no me entran ganas de meter a mi cerebro demasiada lectura.

Me acerqué a ella, y miré el libro que leía.

-¿Te gusta leer? –pregunté un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, me encanta –desvió la mirada del libro para fijarla en mí-. Te parece raro que una persona tribal lea ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, creía que siempre andabas entrenando. Y sinceramente…jamás pensé que en tu aldea hubiera libros.

Mariam cerró el manga y lo dejó sobre la cama.

-Claro que los hay, pero no suelen ser novelas, si no textos sobre la historia de la aldea o sobre las bestias-bits.

-Vaya, esos me gustaría verlos.

-No lo ibas a entender.

-¿Están en otro idioma? ¿Acaso no habláis inglés allí? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro que no, tenemos otra…

-¡Mariam! –Una voz se infiltró a través de la ventana-. Baja, sé que estas ahí.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por el cristal. Abajo estaba Joseph.

-Es tu hermano Mariam.

-Lo sé, quédate aquí.

Ella bajó las escaleras, pero yo no le hice caso y la seguí. Quería saber que problema había para los Saints Shields en que Mariam estuviese conmigo.

-¿Qué haces allí dentro? Vuelve al almacén.

-Lárgate Joseph, no pintas nada aquí.

-He venido en vez se Ozuma para que no hubiera más problemas…

-¿Qué problemas? –dije metiéndome en la conversación.

-Nada que te interese Max –respondió Joseph arisco.

-Te dije que te quedaras arriba –dijo Mariam.

-Ya lo sé, pero me sentía solo. ¿Qué quiere él?

Joseph agarró de un brazo a su hermana.

-Ella no tiene que estar junto a ti. No eres de la aldea, no puedes estar con ella –Él empujó a Mariam hacia fuera, cosa que me cabreó.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –agarré a Mariam por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí-. Esta es mi casa, y ella quiere estar aquí. No vuelvas a meter tu brazo en ella, ni entres sin pedir permiso.

-¡No puede estar aquí!

Mariam se cansó de que dos hombres debatieran lo que ella tenía que hacer así que se soltó de mí y empujó a su hermano.

-Lárgate de una vez. Estoy con quien me da la gana, no necesito dar explicaciones a un enano como tu.

Joseph se sintió ofendido por lo último y se enfureció.

-¿Acaso quieres estar con un estadounidense que solo sabe comer basura y tener hijos de ojos azules?

-¿Qué te importa como sean nuestros hijos? –contestó Mariam.

Viendo como se estaba poniendo la cosa decidí intervenir.

-Joseph, es tu hermana, respeta sus decisiones.

-Las respeto, pero se está equivocando.

-¿Qué importa que yo sea estadounidense y tenga los ojos azules? Yo la quiero. ¿Pretendes que ella se aleje de su novio para casarse con cualquiera de tu tribu?

-Se perderá la raza.

-Perderás a tu hermana, que es peor.

Joseph miró a su hermana, que permanecía callada dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Pero...no podéis estar juntos, nos vamos mañana a la aldea.

Miré a Mariam, que procuraba no cruzar su mirada con la mía.

-¿Mañana?

-Así es –corroboró ella.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me obligases a quedarme aun teniendo a mi equipo en mi contra?

-Pero…¡hay más opciones! Me parece mentira que siendo como eres te comportes así.

Mariam se cansó y me empujó contra la pared. Joseph quiso entrar en la casa pero ella lo volvió a empujar con más fuerza.

-¿Qué opciones hay? Te parece muy fácil ¿verdad? Tú perteneces a dos países pero yo solo pertenezco a mi aldea. No me resulta fácil unir mi familia con las cosas que quiero.

Tragué saliva.

-Tu tribu es muy injusta.

-Lo sé.

Miré a Joseph, que estaba afuera sin saber que hacer.

-Vete Mariam, ya nos veremos en Estados Unidos cuando el campeonato termine, si es que tu equipo te deja –estaba furioso, más aún por culpa del dolor estomacal-. No me gustan las despedidas en los aeropuertos, siempre son iguales. Es mejor que te vayas ahora.

-No te pongas tan adulto ahora, Max…

-¡Vete! Puedes quedarte en Tokio, y lo sabes muy bien, pero prefieres irte con esos estúpidos.

Mariam se quedó de piedra.

-Mariam, vámonos –comenzó a decir Joseph.

Yo me quedé pegado a la pared, sin creerme lo que había dicho. Finalmente Mariam salió de casa corriendo, dejando atrás a Joseph, que estaba aturdido por el comportamiento de su hermana, pero más lo estaba yo, que no sabía si había cortado la relación yo solo.

**III**

Me quedé en casa solo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharme. Fui a la tienda para despedirme de mi padre y me tomé otra pastilla antes de salir camino de la estación de autobús. Fui por las calles llenas de luz naranja del atardecer, mirando al suelo, pensando en lo grande que era mi estupidez.

Ya estaban allí Tyson y Kenny, que estaban jugando con el portátil.

-¡Makkusu! ¿Como te ha ido con la novia tío?

No tenia ganas de seguir hablando así que contesté con un simple bien.

Me senté en el banco, impaciente por que llegara el autobús.

-¿Ha pasado algo tío? –preguntó Tyson preocupado.

-Déjame ahora, no tengo ganas de nada.

Tanto él como Kenny se quedaron desconcertados, pero yo seguí a lo mío.

El autobús apareció por la calle y me levanté para cogerlo. Deje que Tyson y Kenny pasaran primero, y mientras entraba, escuché una voz.

-Maxi…

Me giré y vi a Mariam. La luz el atardecer le daba a sus ojos un color impactante.

-Mariam, ¿Qué…? –Iba a preguntarle que hacia allí, pero sentí que lo que tenía que decirle era otra cosa-. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.

El conductor del autobús me pidió que pagara ya, pero en vez de eso me bajé del autobús, dejando que se fuera con Tyson y Kenny dentro.

Me quedé delante de Mariam, sin decir nada por que todo lo que tenía que decirle ya se lo había dicho.

Finalmente fue ella quien comenzó hablar.

-Mi tribu es injusta. Lo sé muy bien.

-Yo…no quería decir…

-Por eso te acompaño a Tokio. Hasta que el campeonato termine –Mariam arqueó las cejas preocupada-. Si es que puedo todavía.

Fui hacia ella y la abracé.

-Puedes. Claro que puedes.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Y no te buscarás problemas con tus compañeros?

-Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Dejarás la tribu?

-No.

-Me parece justo.

-Pero tampoco te dejare a ti –fui a abrazarla pero esta me lo impidió-. Lo cual no significa que te prometa amor eterno. Simplemente me refiero a que te tengo por que quiero. ¿Te queda claro?

-Sí -respondí alargando la vocal.

Le sonreí y pulsé el botón del ascensor. Habíamos pasado el viaje en silencio y ahora se me venían aquellas interrogantes. Mariam se pegó al fondo del ascensor y respiró profundamente.

-No me digas que te da miedo un ascensor.

Mariam me miró fijamente sin expresión ninguna, confirmando mis sospechas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Me resulta extraño teniendo en cuenta que después te cuelgas de los árboles –dije mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-Esa capacidad no me sirve de nada si este recuadro de metal se va abajo –respondió ella con nerviosismo.

-Va, no te preocupes, estoy yo aquí.

-Sí, seguro que tu puedes parar los kilos de fuerza que ejercería esto si nos descolgáramos.

-Bueno, si te vas a poner a sí.

Mientras el ascensor iba subiendo plantas, me acerqué sigilosamente al botón del Stop y lo accioné. El ascensor se quedó parado y Mariam se fue directa a la entrada, esperando que esta se abriera.

-Uf, vaya tela…-comenté fingiendo preocupación.

Ella se giró bruscamente y se acercó a mi cogiéndome por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que el ascensor se ha parado. Pero no te preocupes, el ascensor tiene aire suficiente para unos diez o quince minutos. Podemos llamar a los bomberos…

Estaba de broma, por supuesto, pero no pensaba que el miedo de Mariam a los ascensores fuera tan profundo. Sin más dilaciones, ella se acercó a la entrada, metió los dedos por la rendija que había entre las puertas, y comenzó a abrirlas. Fui hacia ella corriendo para frenar sus acciones.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamé mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Salir de aquí, no pienso quedarme encerrada en este rectángulo de metal –Mariam estaba decidida a abrirlas, de hecho ya había varios centímetros de separación entre ambas puertas.

Intenté retirarla de la entrada, pero ella era mucho más alta y al parecer, más fuerte que yo, por que no conseguí moverla del sitio.

-¡Para, que es una broma! –Mariam se quedó quieta-. Es una broma que te he gastado. Puedo hacer que el ascensor vuelva a funcionar, te lo prometo.

Rápidamente Mariam me agarró por la pechera de la camisa y me empujó hacia el fondo del ascensor.

-Pon este trasto en marcha. La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo parecido, no me verás el pelo ni aquí ni en Estados Unidos.

Me acerqué tembloroso al botón del Stop y lo volví a pulsar. El ascensor comenzó a moverse y Mariam volvió a pegarse a una de las paredes.

-¿Eres estúpido o que? ¿Me haces venir a Tokio para esto?

-No creí que te diera tanto miedo estas cosas. Además…

-Mejor cállate, por que solo vas a conseguir empeorar la cosa.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y nos encontramos con los All Starz, que esperaban impacientes.

-Por fin tío. Mira, es Maxi…y una chica –dijo Michael al vernos aparecer tras las puertas.

Sentí la mirada de mi madre sobre Mariam. Ella no la conocía en persona pero sabía muy bien quien era ella y durante estos dos años, intentando fingir despreocupación, le pregunté varias veces si sabia algo nuevo sobre los Saints Shields. ¿Cómo la presentaba ahora delante de todo el equipo estadounidense?

Mariam y yo salimos del recinto y yo me quedé de pie frente a mi madre, que me saludó.

-Buenos días Max.

-Hola mamá –quise terminar la conversación ahí pero supe que levantaría más sospechas si no comentaba nada sobre Mariam-. Ella es…-Otro problema. No había hablado nada con Mariam sobre que decir de nosotros a la gente.

-Soy su novia –dijo esta haciendo una leve inclinación-. Mariam, de los Saints Shields.

Le ofreció la mano a mi madre, que la estrechó aturdida.

-Vaya, no sabía…

-¡Maxi con novia! –Michael se acercó a mi riendo y me dio fuertes palmadas en la espalda-. Ya es todo un hombrecito. ¿Cómo os conocisteis, en un parque o algo parecido?

-¿De que te ríes? Que yo sepa cualquier pareja de personas pueden ser novias si hay acuerdo entre ambas partes –soltó Mariam secamente.

Michael tenía un temperamento muy diferente al carácter frío que mostraba ella hacia la gente que no conocía por lo que este se tomo la contestación bastante mal.

-Me río por que me da la gana. A ver si ahora te voy a dar explicaciones yo sobre de que me río.

-Pues Max tampoco te las va a dar sobre nuestra relación –ella me cogió de la mano y se dirigió a mi madre-. Un placer conocerla señora.

Mi madre arqueó las cejas confusa por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No sabía que fuerais novios Maxi.

-Empezamos a salir hace poco, mamá.

Mi madre nos felicitó y me despeinó el pelo antes de marcharse con los All Starz en el ascensor.

Suspiré aliviado al verla irse. Era tan tímido sobre estos temas con mi madre que estaba casi mareado por aquel encuentro. Ella me conocía mejor que yo mismo por lo que fue precisa en sus palabras estando delante de su equipo, pero seguro que cuando tuviéramos un momento solos me interrogaría ferozmente.

Mariam me llevó a la habitación que compartía con los Saints Shields durante el campeonato.

-Supongo que tienes la llave –me dijo.

Busqué en mis bolsillos y saqué el par de llaves que había pedido en recepción.

-Aquí tienes. Pensé que antes iríamos a que conocieras a los Bladebreakers.

-Ya los conozco y ellos me conocen.

-Pero no como mi novia.

Mariam abrió la puerta de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama. Fui hacia ella y me acosté a su lado.

-Parecemos un par de recién casados –dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sí, pero sin boda ni maletas.

Eso me hizo pensar en algo.

-Mariam, ¿y tu ropa? –Recordé que siempre llevaba el uniforme de su tribu-. ¿Solo tienes este…?¡Ay!

Mariam me dio una cachetada en la cabeza, totalmente enfada.

-¿Acaso crees que llevo siempre la misma ropa? Es un uniforme, tengo varios iguales.

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero no traes maleta.

-Joseph me traerá la ropa mañana, antes de irse al aeropuerto.

La idea de que los Saints Shields se acercaran al hotel no me hacía gracia.

-¿Va a venir Joseph? Pero si los chicos y tú…

-Sí, estamos enfadados –dijo Mariam con total naturalidad-, pero siempre consigo que los chicos hagan lo que quiero. Además, aunque tengamos disputas, seguimos siendo hermanos…¿A dónde vas?

Volví a sentir otra vez el dolor de estómago y fui directo al baño.

-Para ser nuestro primer día de novios en un hotel no es muy romántico –gritó ella desde la habitación.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso hoy? Me prometí a mi mismo dejar a un lado las degustaciones gastronómicas mientras estaba en el campeonato y salí del cuarto de baño. Tenía que tomarme otra pastilla.

La habitación estaba vacía.

-¿Mariam? No estoy para bromas. Al menos no hoy.

Miré por todas los sitios posibles pero no la encontré

-¿Dónde te has metido? –pregunté a la habitación vacía.

La puerta se abrió, y Mariam apareció por ella con un macuto parecido al que llevaba Kai.

-Toma, pónmelo sobre la cama –dijo mientras me lo tiraba.

-¿Ha venido Joseph?

Ella se marchó sin responderme. Me tumbé sobre la cama e intenté escuchar algunas palabras de la conversación que mantenía con su hermano. No es que me interesaran las conversaciones ajenas, pero quería saber si él quería volver a llevársela o no. Oí algunas palabras sueltas pero me fue imposible sacar alguna conclusión de ellas.

Finalmente Mariam volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté.

-¿Y bien qué? Ya te dije que Joseph vendría para traerme mi ropa.

Ella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacar sus uniformes.

-Mariam, quiero me hables ahora en serio. ¿Qué pasó con los Saints Shields para que ellos cambiaran de idea y te dejaran quedarte conmigo?

Mariam me miró de reojo mientras doblaba la ropa.

-Hablas de los Saints Shields como si yo no formara parte de ellos.

-Lo siento…

-Ellos no han cambiado de idea, simplemente han comprendido que no pueden hacerme cambiar de ideas.

Tras eso Mariam se quedó callada, con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de lo ocurrido.

Me fui hacia ella y la abracé.

-¿Estas enfadada?

-No –dijo secamente.

-Supongo que me lo tengo que creer –vi destellos en sus ojos y supe que iba por mal camino-. ¿Te han echado de la tribu o algo?

Mariam me empujó y me dio la espalda. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y supe que estaba llorando.

-¡Mariam! No quiero que acabes enfadada con tus compañeros por mi culpa. Esta mañana fui muy estúpido. Puedes irte, hay tiempo para llegar al…

-¡No quiero marcharme! Solo quiero…que respeten mis decisiones. No es fácil ser mujer, y mucho menos en una tribu.

Me quedé quieto observando como Mariam lloraba. No aguantaba verla así, pero tampoco era bueno consolando a la gente de manera acertada.

-Mariam –le susurré mientras la volvía a abrazar-. No llores más. Mira, te voy a contar un chiste.

-Maxi, ahora no…

-¿Qué le dice un pavo a otro cuando va a dormir? –No esperé contestación por su parte-. Papágalalu –dije con voz de pavo. Volví a repetirlo al ver que Mariam dejaba de llorar-. Papágalalu. Es gracioso ¿Verdad? Es apaga la luz pero dicho como si fuera…

Mariam se giró y me miró con expresión severa.

-¿Eres consciente del chiste tan malo que acabas de contar? Estos son los momentos que me hacen haber preferido irme.

Me crucé de brazos ofendido. Aquel era uno de mis mejores chistes e intentaba consolarla como podía.

-¿Malo? Es tan bueno que ni te lo debería haber dicho. Es que tu sin ironía no eres capaz de ver el humor ¿eh?

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento y lo cogí.

-¿Diga?

-Makkusu tío, ¿te largas y nos dejas solos?

-Lo siento, tenía que arreglar unas cosas. Estoy en el hotel, voy para allá ahora mismo.

Colgué y levanté a Mariam.

-Ven, vamos a ver a los Bladebreakers.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

La saqué de la habitación y me dirigí a la de mi equipo.

-No te he traído aquí para dejarte sola en la habitación –dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-No pinto nada junto a tu equipo.

-Estas para animarme, igual que Hiromi con Tyson en los anteriores campeonatos.

Mariam fue a protestar pero la puerta se abrió y un Tyson sin gorra apareció.

-Makkusu…y Mariam –dijo sorprendido.

-Hola, Tyson, he venido acompañado de ella. No os importará que entre ¿verdad?

Él echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación.

-Bueno, si no le importa mucho el desorden, claro que puede.

Tyson se hizo a un lado y Mariam y yo entramos.

-¿Dónde están los demás Tyson?

-Kenny y Ray están en el balcón.

-Perfecto, vamos para allá.

Tyson se fue a la terraza. Antes de que le siguiéramos, Mariam me susurró al oído:

-¿Los llamo también por sus nombres ingleses?

-Sí, a Tyson le gusta que le llamen como el boxeador.

Fuimos al exterior y saludé al resto de mi equipo.

-Supongo que recordáis a Mariam.

-Claro, es la chica de los Saints Shields –respondió Ray.

-Se quedará hasta el final del campeonato en el hotel, y no quería que se quedase sola –dije felizmente.

-Que caballeroso –dejó caer Tyson.

-Puedo cuidarme sola pero no quería que desilusionar a Maxi –aclaró Mariam.

-¿Desilusionarlo en qué? –preguntó Tyson intrigado.

Mariam me dio un golpe suave en el pecho.

-¿Al final no se lo vas a decir?

-¿Decirle que?

-Aquí el rubio quería deciros que ya tiene novia, yo. Bueno, ¿me puedo ir ya a mi habitación?


	16. Chapter 16

-Mira que presentarte así.

-Vamos, dilo. Querías que supieran que tenías novia. Todos los tíos sois así.

Cogí el móvil y miré la hora. Eran las ocho y media, dentro de poco tendría que bajar a cenar.

-¿Sabes Mariam? A veces eres muy tsundere.

-No sé lo que es eso – respondió.

Noté algo en las piernas y aparté el móvil de mi mirada. Era ropa. Al mirar al cuarto de de baño, vi a Mariam de pie en el umbral de la puerta, en ropa interior.

Rápidamente giré la cabeza y me coloqué la palma de la mano en mis ojos para no verla.

-¡Avísame! –respondí azorado.

-¿Qué te avise? -Mariam avanzó hacia al cama y se tiró a mi lado-¿Has olvidado que nuestras primeras citas fueron en el agua?

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento nos estábamos bañando.

-Después dicen que nosotros somos los atrasados.

Ella me apartó la mano de la cara y me besó. Yo me sentía violento con ella tan desnuda en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté nervioso.

Mariam se separó de mí con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfadada.

-No sabía que fueras igual de estúpido que los de tu país. Así que no es lo mismo ir en ropa interior dentro del agua que afuera.

-Claro que no. Esto es…demasiado…-Mariam esperó expectante mis palabras-. No estoy preparado todavía.

Mariam se quedó sorprendida, pero al rato comenzó a reírse.

-Esto es mil veces mejor que el estúpido chiste de los pavos. ¿Qué no estas preparado para qué?

Yo me avergoncé de tener que explicarle para lo que no estaba preparado.

-Necesito tiempo…-Mariam comenzó a reírse más fuertemente, lo que hizo que yo terminara enfadándome- ¿A que viene tanta risa?

-¿En serio crees que iba a llegar a esa fase con alguien tan chiquitín como tú? –dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.

-¡Para!

-Madre mía. No tenía ni idea de que pensaras así.

Yo me levanté de la cama y le exigí una explicación.

-Me refiero a que jamás haría lo que estas pensando contigo –respondió Mariam-. No de momento. ¿Cuántos años te crees que tienes? Mírate, ni siquiera tienes pelusilla en la cara.

Automáticamente me lleve la mano a la cara, mosqueado por que desde hace poco me veía algunos pelillos en el bigote y eso me hacía sentirme más mayor. Ahora ella echaba por tierra esa sensación.

-Pues si no piensas hacerlo a que viene esto –dije mientras señalaba el uniforme que se acababa de quitar.

Mariam arqueó las cejas y abrió las sabanas de la cama.

-Creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros Maxi. Para ti estar en ropa interior significa algo para adultos, pero te voy a abrir los ojos. En mi tribu no existen los pijamas, ni los bañadores. No eres el primer hombre que me ha visto así -Dicho esto Mariam se embutió entre las sabanas y se quitó el pelo del cuello-. Buenas noches Maxi –canturreó-. Apaga la luz antes de salir chiquitín.

Me quedé estático frente a la cama. ¿Yo…no era el primer hombre que la veía así? Empezaba a tener un poco de celos. Tenía el orgullo herido. No era el primero en verla así, y era demasiado pequeño para…estar con ella. Bueno, en eso último tenía toda la razón y más, pero para un adolescente de catorce años dolía que se lo dijesen a la cara.

-¿Qué haces en la cama? Tienes que venir a cenar –comenté intentando desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

-No voy a cenar, no tengo ganas. Ve tú, Maxi.

-Tienes que venir, no te vas a quedar sin cenar ¿no?

-Que pesado, ya te he dicho que no tengo ganas. Hasta mañana Maxi.

Desistí de convencerla y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes abrirla me giré para verla pero estaba totalmente tapada con la sabana. Giré el pomo, y antes de salir escuché su voz.

-Max, ¿qué significaba tsundere?

-Son las personas que suelen mostrarse frías con la gente, pero que en el interior guardan un lado mucho más amable.

-Tal como era cuando nos conocimos.

Recordé aquellos momentos. Tsundere era exactamente la palabra que mejor la definía en aquella época.

-Bueno, solo quería saberlo –dijo ella con la voz tapada por la sabana- Márchate ya a cenar.

**II**

-¿No ha bajado a cenar? –dijo Tyson llevándose la comida a la boca.

-No tiene ganas.

-¿Le hemos caído mal? –preguntó Ray preocupado.

-Claro que no.

Cogí la carta del menú y centré toda mi atención a ella, a pesar de que no miraba ningún plato en general. El encuentro entre Mariam y los Bladebreakers había sido bueno, pero ella había estado nerviosa por que se sentía fuera de lugar allí. La entendía, pero no quería que se pasase todo el campeonato evitando el contacto con el resto de los beyluchadores. Ya arreglaría yo la situación.

-Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a comer –dijo Kenny-. Ya sabes como tienes el estómago.

Era verdad, se me había olvidado. Bueno, aquello era buena señal. Busqué platos suaves hasta que al final me decanté por un simple plato de arroz. Cogí un paquete de palillos y los abrí. Solía comer el arroz con cubiertos pero de vez en cuando quería asegurarme que no se me había olvidado comer al estilo oriental.

-Makkusu, eh, Makkusu.

Miré a Tyson, que comenzó a hacerme señas hacia mi. Me giré y vi a Douglas, el director de la PPB. No había cambiado nunca desde la última vez que le vi, y como siempre, iba cargado de guardaespaldas con micrófonos y gafas oscuras. Me levanté y le estreché la mano.

-Señor Douglas, un placer verle aquí.

-Igualmente Max. ¿Cómo va el campeonato? He oído que los Bladebreakers son los favoritos de este año –dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Vamos muy bien –Bueno, recordando a los ingleses, no tan bien-. Los All Starz también están haciendo un buen juego este año.

-Sí, tu madre ha hecho un gran trabajo en el centro. ¿Sabes donde está? Necesito hablar con ella.

-No lo sé. La última vez la vi en el ascensor con su equipo.

Douglas asintió en silencio y se marchó con sus guardaespaldas. Todavía guardaba ese aire de superioridad que me caía tan mal. Me parecía paradójico que alguien con el carácter tan fuerte como mi madre aguantase a un tipo como ese. Volví a sentarme y seguí con mi cena.

-¿Qué quería ese? –preguntó Tyson,

-Ni idea, buscaba a mi madre. Por cierto ¿has probado ya el nuevo beyblade?

Tyson lo sacó de su bolsillo y me lo mostró.

-Está como nuevo –exclamó orgulloso.

-Sí, pero los All Starz ya saben perfectamente como es Dragoon –comentó Kenny.

-No teníamos previsto que alguien como los Fightingbladers destrozaran el beyblade –respondí.

-Ese es el problema –dijo Ray. Todos lo miramos-. Nos estamos confiando. O nos pasamos o no llegamos. Nos quejábamos de Kai y su entrenamiento, pero ahora no estamos haciendo casi nada. Creo que deberíamos dedicar estos días a entrenar. Los cuartos final ya están aquí y no sabemos si los ingleses serán los próximos en luchar contra nosotros.

Todos nos quedamos callados, dándole la razón a Ray con nuestro silencio. Había que entrenar, preparar un plan de ataque para poder derrotar al nuevo equipo. Pero…antes había que saber como luchaban, por que saber que sus beyblade soltaban un gran brillo no nos servía de mucho.

-Mañana creo que es buen día para empezar –dijo Kenny-. Por la mañana, en el parque que hay al lado del hotel, deberíamos de poder crear una estrategia nueva.

-Eso está hecho. Mañana a las diez –sentenció Tyson.

-No tan rápido. No podemos crear una nueva estrategia si combatimos entre nosotros. Ya sabemos nuestros ataques, pero no los del equipo inglés.

Nos quedamos anonadados por la razón que había en las palabras de Ray. No podíamos hacer una estrategia nueva sin conocer la del rival.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer más. No sé como vamos a hacerlo sin saber nada del otro equipo –dijo Tyson golpeando la mesa.

Una idea se me pasó por la mente. Al principio pensé que era un poco descabellada, pero después supe que era la más sensata.

-Quizás yo…sepa más o menos como hacer esa estrategia.

**III**

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y ayudándome de la luz del móvil fui hacia la cama donde descansaba Mariam. Dejé la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mesita de noche y me senté cuidadosamente en la cama. Me agaché hacia ella y le quité la sabana con la que se tapaba la cara. Antes de despertarla me tomé un tiempo para observarla. Parecía tan frágil ahora…

-Mariam.

Esta se despertó confusa, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba y quien era él que la despertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Maxi? Es muy temprano.

-Mira, te he traído una hamburguesa. Es malo dormir con el estómago vacío.

Mariam se levantó y encendió la lámpara de la mesita.

-¿Me has traído comida?

-Sí. Es una hamburguesa. Es lo único que podía llevarme en una bolsa.

Mariam abrió la bolsa de papel y cogió la hamburguesa, que estaba rodeada de servilletas.

-Max, ya te dije que no…

-¿La vas a dejar en la bolsa?

-No pero…

-Pues come o se te enfriará.

Mariam me besó en la mejilla y comenzó a comer. También le traje patatas fritas y un refresco, los cuales terminé comiéndome la mitad. El arroz no me había terminado de llenar.

-Mariam, te tengo que pedir un favor.

-Dime.

-Mañana, los Bladebreakers iremos a un parque a entrenar…

-Sí, te acompaño.

-No es solo eso –Mariam frunció el ceño-. Quiero que practiques con nosotros, que nos ayudes a crear una nueva estrategia. Hay un equipo inglés que le dio una buena paliza al beyblade de Tyson. Y da la casualidad de que utilizan un ataque parecido al que usabais vosotros hace dos años.


	17. Chapter 17

Saqué de la maleta de la PPB todo tipo de pelotas hasta que finalmente di con una de baloncesto muy desgastada.

-Esta nos servirá –dije mientras me levantaba.

-Pues quedártela. La verdad, no sé ni para que la traje –respondió Eddy, quien estaba jugando con Michael a un videojuego de disparos.

Aunque nuestras habitaciones estuvieran en la misma planta, los All Starz tenían una mucho más grande para ellos, que constaba de los dormitorios y un pequeño salón con televisor. Todo estaba costeado por la PPB, por supuesto, pero me mosqueaba que el equipo del vigente campeón tuviera un solo dormitorio con un simple cuarto de baño.

Me despedí y salí de la habitación con el balón bajo el brazo. Mariam acababa de salir de su habitación y me esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Una pelota? –preguntó molesta.

-Claro, para cuando descansemos.

-¿Vais a descansar en un entrenamiento de dos horas?

-¿Te parece poco?

La cara de Mariam fue un poema, por lo que me marché del pasillo para evitar reprimendas.

-Vámonos ya –dije a los chicos mientras cogía mi beyblade.

-Espero que esto funcione –comentó Tyson mientras salía del cuarto.

Fuimos al ascensor y mientras esperábamos a que las puertas se abrieran agarré de la mano a Mariam, que movía la pierna, nerviosa.

-Hoy en día los ascensores tienen más tecnología que los cohetes –bromeé para calmarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior-, es muy raro que a este cacharro le pase algo.

-Esta vez tenemos que bajar –susurró.

-Es esto o las escaleras.

-Pues prefiero las escaleras.

-Tardaríamos mucho. Venga, que solo es un minuto.

Las puertas se abrieron y entramos en la pequeña estancia. Al cerrarse, Mariam me apretó la mano y se puso más nerviosa.

-Somos muchos aquí –dijo mientras miraba atemorizada las paredes del ascensor.

-Esto aguanta hasta dos mil kilos Mariam.

-¿Y el oxígeno?

El ascensor se puso en movimiento. Mariam aspiró profundamente y contuvo la respiración durante el trayecto. Tenía verdadero pánico a los ascensores, como pude comprobar al ver las marcas de sus uñas en mi mano.

Fuimos al parque que quedaba detrás del hotel y dejamos la pelota bajo un árbol.

-No le quitéis la vista a la pelota –advertí.

-Será mejor que se la lleven –escuché decir en voz baja a Mariam.

Cogí un palo e intenté hacer un círculo en la arena, pero más bien me salió una elipse.

-Trae, que los estadounidense estáis ciegos –dijo Tyson mientras me arrebataba el palo.

Intentó hacer otro círculo, pero su dibujo fue peor que el mío.

Finalmente los cuatro chicos cogimos palos y comenzamos a hacer círculos en la tierra pero ninguno nos convencía. Tras un buen rato, Ray cogió el palo y dio una vuelta sobre él mismo, haciendo una circunferencia más o menos aceptable.

-Muy bien Ray –aplaudimos el resto de los chicos.

-¿Ya habéis terminado el juego? –Nos giramos y vimos a Mariam sentada sobre la rama de un árbol-. ¿Realmente ninguno de vosotros os habéis fijado que después los estadios del campeonato son maquetas que poco tienen que ver con una circunferencia? –exclamó irritada.

Nos miramos confusos

-¡La cuestión es saber mantenerse en un zona, no en una circunferencia!

Todos los chicos entendimos lo que ella quería decir y asentimos tontamente. Mariam suspiró y se bajó del árbol.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –me preguntó sacando su beyblade.

-Déjame ver antes tu beyblade, por si está dañado o le hace falta alguna pieza.

Cogí su peonza y la miré a la luz del sol.

-Madre mía –dije asombrado.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es un diseño muy antiguo ¿Luchaste contra mi con este beyblade?

-Pues claro.

Era sorprendente que Mariam conservase el diseño antiguo que utilizamos hace dos años. Luchar hoy en día luchar con uno de esos en un torneo era un suicidio.

-Tienes que renovar tu beyblade Mariam.

-¿Crees que las piezas de beyblade salen colgadas de los árboles?

-No pero…

-Empecemos el entrenamiento. ¿Qué hago?

Miré a Kenny, que cogió su portátil y lo abrió. Había estado planificando un plan de entrenamiento esa mañana pero no sabíamos si era el adecuado por que no teníamos datos suficientes de los beyblades de los Saints Shields, pero ahora el plan era fenomenal, por que el equipo tribal no había cambiado sus trompos en años.

-Bueno, toma. Vamos a empezar ya, Tyson, Ray y yo lanzaremos nuestros beyblades, al igual que tú. Haz que tu beyblade cause el máximo resplandor posible ¿vale?

-Está bien.

Mariam colocó su beyblade en su lanzador, al igual que nosotros, y tras contar hasta tres, lanzamos los trompos al círculo de arena. Estuvimos un rato girando hasta que Kenny, quien estaba configurando el portátil, asintió.

-Hazlo ya Mariam.

El beyblade de ella comenzó a brillar hasta que nos fue imposible verlo.

-¿Ataco? –preguntó Mariam.

-No todavía, ahora dedícate solo a esquivar los movimientos de los chicos.

Nuestros beyblade comenzaron a atacar al de Mariam, pero era imposible.

-¿Qué conseguimos con esto Jefe? –preguntó Tyson cansado de tratar de golpear algo que era imposible de ver.

-Estoy tratando de buscar alguna pista que os permita localizar el beyblade de Mariam con vuestros propios ojos, pero de momento no encuentro nada. Date cuenta que ahora trabajamos con ondas infrarrojas.

-Esto con un grito de Hiromi ya se habría arreglado –comentó Tyson.

-Sí, pero no la podemos llevar a todas las beybatallas a que grite. Además, los ingleses no utilizan las mismas ondas que los Saints Shields, eso lo demuestran los estudios por ordenador que realizaron los científicos de la PPB.

**II**

Kenny no encontró ninguna estrategia, por que estuvimos así casi las dos horas de entrenamiento. Los chicos estábamos enfadados por no poder hacer nada y Mariam estaba sentada en el suelo, cansada de tener que esquivar los ataques.

-¿Has encontrado ya algo Jefe? –preguntó impaciente Tyson.

-De momento nada que se pueda hacer sin tecnología. Seguid así.

-¿Estás de broma? Yo voy a tomar un descanso.

Tyson se fue a coger el balón pero yo le detuve.

-A todo esto se me viene dos preguntas –dije.

-¿Cuáles Makkusu?

-Es a Mariam –Esta levantó la cabeza para mirarme-. Primero, ¿por que no utilizasteis esta técnica en el campeonato para ganarnos? Aunque tuvierais beyblades antiguos os habría dado ventaja.

-Simplemente no quería hacerla, además, la gente comenzaría a hablar de trampas o juego injusto y no tengo ganas de aguantar sus calificativos.

-Hum…Y la otra ¿puedes ver tu bestia-bit por tus propios ojos?

Mis compañeros se sorprendieron por aquella pregunta, al igual que Mariam, pero esta no pensaba lo mismo que ellos.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-No es difícil de llegar a esa conclusión, sabiendo que todos tenéis los mismos ojos.

Mariam desvió la mirada y se levantó sacudiéndose la arena.

-Sí, don sabelotodo, las podemos ver. ¿Estás contento?

Me acerqué a ella y le miré los ojos fijamente. Si ella podía ver su bestia-bit invisible…

-…Quizás también pueda ver las bestias del equipo inglés –pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

Me dirigí a mis compañeros emocionado.

-Si ella puede captar esas ondas con sus ojos, ¿por qué no la de las bestias-bits del otro equipo?

Nos quedamos quietos y callados. Ellos asimilando la pregunta y yo esperando la respuesta. Finalmente fue Kenny quien decidió hablar primero.

-¡Tienes razón! Podríamos llevarla a una beybatalla de los Fightingbladers y ver que pasa.

-Vayamos ahora al beyestadio para ver si están peleando en este momento –dije.

Cogimos todos nuestros beyblades, excepto Tyson, que seguía con el balón entre las manos, mirándonos desconcertado.

-¿Entonces no jugamos?

**III**

-Pare aquí.

Nos bajamos del autobús y fuimos corriendo a la entrada del beyestadio. Pasamos nuestras tarjetas, excepto Mariam, que tuvo que pagar su entrada, o mejor dicho, yo tuve que pagarla.

-Mira que no haberte traído la tarjeta –dije mosqueado-. Esos mil yenes me los podía haber fundido en sushi en el restaurante del hotel.

-Cállate y déjate de pensar tanto en comida, o terminarás como Tyson.

-¡Eh! –dijo este.

Nos paramos frente al tablón de las beybatallas y buscamos el nombre del equipo inglés. En ese momento deberían estar empezando una. Fuimos por los pasillos buscando el estadio correspondiente. Encontramos a Kai en la entrada de uno de ellos, pero apenas le dimos importancia por que estábamos más preocupados por saber que secreto guardaba los Fightingbladers.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí y por que no estáis entrenando? –preguntó enfadado.

-Ahora mismo no podemos pararnos Kai –gritó Kenny.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos Kai.

-Hasta luego Kai.

Encontramos el beyestadio, y tras encontrar unos asientos libres al lado de unos chicos bastantes revoltosos, nos sentamos a esperar a que la batallara diera comienzo.

-Esperemos que saque su bestia-bits –comenté nervioso.

-¡Bienvenidos al Tokio Estadio! –empezó Dj Jazzman-. Hoy lucharan el equipo venido del país del té y las pastas, ¡los fightingbladers! –Estos comenzaron a saludar al público como si fuesen estrellas-. Por otro lado tenemos al equipo local de los Minato Boys.

Ambos participantes salieron en la gran pantalla, unidos por líneas que indicaban contra quien tenían que batallar.

-¿Son buenos esos chicos japoneses? Como no lo sean dudo que saquen sus bestias –comenté.

Primero lucharon los compañeros de Arthur, que siempre estaban callados apoyando a su líder. Según Mariam, ninguno de ellos sacó ninguna criatura sagrada de sus peonzas, lo que hizo que nuestras ilusiones cayeran destrozadas.

-¿Seguro que no ves nada? –pregunté decepcionado-. Nos basta cualquier forma de energía.

-No veo nada.

Me fijé en ella, tan concentrada como estaba.

-¿Cómo pueden tus ojos ver esas cosas? –comenté-. Me parecía raro que todos tuvierais los mismos ojos en los Saints Shields, pero jamás pensé que fueran tan…extraños.

-Son cosas de la aldea, no las ibas a entender –dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del estadio.

-Por qué soy un bárbaro ¿verdad? -Entrelacé discretamente mi mano con la suya pero esta me dio un manotazo-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Así es como tratas a tu novio?

-Déjame concentrarme en la beybatalla pesado.

Me recosté contra el asiento y resoplé enfurruñado. Allá abajo, en el estadio, Arthur se dirigía al estadio, listo para beybatallar. Recordé como me trató en el parque del teatro japonés y un millar de calificativos se me vinieron a la mente, pero otros ya se encargaron de expresar esa ira por mí.

-¡Perdedor, que no vales nada!

-¡Dale una paliza Hiroshi!

-¡Vamos Hiroshi!

Mariam cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, evidentemente irritada.

La batalla comenzó, y aunque el equipo local ya había perdido las dos anteriores, el supuesto Hiroshi no dejó ni un momento de atacar con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el beyblade de Arthur ni se inmutaba.

Miré a Mariam para preguntarle si veía algo pero su mirada me lo decía todo.

-¿Qué ves?

-El aire, se mueve.

-¿Qué se mueve? Pero si eso es…

-Es como el aire caliente que sale de un fuego.

-¿Y la bestia-bit?

-No se ve nada –comentó ella molesta.

-¡Eh, que no me toques las palomitas!

-¡Las hemos pagado los tres!

Los chicos de al lado comenzaron a pelear por los snacks y mientras se los intentaban quitar los unos a los otros varias palomitas cayeron sobre las piernas de Mariam.

Ya estaba yo dispuesto a salir en su defensa pero esta se apartó las palomitas y agarró al chico que estaba a su lado por la pechera de la camisa que llevaba.

-Estaros quietos de una vez –agarró la caja de las palomitas y la colocó en el suelo, entre ella y yo-. Llevo toda la media aguantando vuestros movimientos y gritos, ahora os aguantáis sin palomitas. Como me volváis a molestar las piso.

-Eh…Mariam.

Esta soltó al chico y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Ella era muy alta, y los chicos muy bajitos, por lo que estos no le reprocharon nada.

-Has sido un poco dura con…-comencé a decir, pero me vi interrumpido por sus palabras.

-Ahí está.

Miré al estadio, donde transcurría la batalla, pero no vi nada.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una…figura bastante rara, no se describírtela.

Di unos golpecitos a Kenny y le conté lo que ocurría.

-¿Ves algo? –preguntó este emocionado.

-Sí, pero solo…una silueta, no puedo distinguir nada.

Mariam desvió la mirada y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Yo no veía nada, ni siquiera el brillo que soltó en el parque cuando Tyson luchó contra él. El beyblade del chico que luchaba contra Arthur estaba quieto, girando sobre su eje, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a moverse y salió él solo del estadio. Al llegar al suelo se despedazó.

-Es el mismo ataque que me hizo a mi –comentó Tyson enfadado.

-¿De verdad no has visto nada más Mariam? –inquirí, pero esta seguía con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me escuecen los ojos, es muy brillante.

-¿Brillante? Pero si no hemos visto nada de brillo.

-Pues yo sí.


	18. Chapter 18

_Notas de la autora: Tardé un buen tiempo en actualizar debido a los exámenes, pero ahora ya terminé con ellos,lo malo ( malo para los que sigáis la historia por que yo deseaba que esto pasara XD) es que me metí en la autoescuela y quizás tarde un poco más en actualizar. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros reviews, que me animan a escribir. Que disfrutéis del fic. Hasta la próxima ^^_

**I**

Mariam y yo llegamos a la octava planta tras subir los cientos de escalones que había como alternativa al ascensor. No esperábamos ver a Joshep allí, sentado frente a la habitación de Mariam, por lo que esta se abalanzó sobre él fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué has decidido quedarte? –le preguntó ella.

-Me da igual lo que digan Ozuma y Dunga, me importa más que seas mi hermana.

Iba a ir a mi habitación para dejarles algo de intimidad pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la de los All Starz se abrió y apareció mi madre, que tras echar una rápida mirada a los hermanos se dirigió a mi.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora, Max? –el tono de su voz hizo que escogiera muy bien las palabras de mi respuesta.

-Bueno, los Bladebreakers teníamos pensado analizar unos combates y…-la mirada fija de mi madre hizo que desistiera-. Bueno, supongo que eso lo podemos dejar para después. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, mamá?

-Dar un paseo.

Mi madre volvió a entrar en su habitación, tiempo que aproveché para indicarle por señas a Mariam que más tarde volvería al hotel.

Mi madre apareció de nuevo con ropa deportiva y me llevó al ascensor. Yo estaba nervioso, por que sabía que el tema de nuestra conversación sería Mariam. Mientras bajábamos a la primera planta, mi madre provocó un silencio tan tenso que ni siquiera intenté romperlo. Salimos del hotel y ella fue directa a la calle de enfrente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver cosas.

-Vamos a hablar de Mariam ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, lo que confirmó mis sospechas e incrementó mi nerviosismo. Nos paramos frente a un coche gris perla, que encendió sus luces cuando mi madre presionó unas llaves que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Tienes coche nuevo? –pregunté impresionado por la marca del vehiculo.

-Lo alquila la PPB mientras estamos aquí.

Me monté en el asiento del copiloto y encendí la radio para no tener que pasar el resto del viaje en un incomodo silencio, pero al montarse, mi madre apagó el aparato y arrancó el coche, lo que me obligó a adelantar la conversación.

-Vamos, mamá, dilo ya, es agonizante estar todo el rato sin hablarnos.

-¿Por qué estas con esa chica? –Fui a protestar pero ella me detuvo- Fue ella quien quiso robarte la bestia-bit hace unos años.

-¿Qué? Eso fue hace tiempo, ella cambió mamá, ahora ya no quiere a Draciel.

-Tú lo has dicho, ahora.

-Ahora y siempre. Ni siquiera la conoces, no puedes forjarte una idea sobre ella basada en lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

Mi madre se calló y se concentró en la carretera. Yo, por mi parte, me apoyé en la ventanilla y traté por todos los medios de no desviar la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo, pero el silencio me pudo y me giré para volver a encender la radio, que volvió a ser apagada por mi madre.

-¿Por qué la vuelves a apagar? –pregunté furioso.

-Por que el tema de tu supuesta novia no se ha terminado.

-¿Cómo que mi supuesta novia? –exclamé indignado.

La palabra supuesta me hizo más daño que si directamente no la hubiera considerado mi novia. Conocía a mi madre también como ella a mí y sabía que con esa supuesta me decía que yo no sabía lo que era tener novia.

Que ella me tratara como un niño pequeño no era ninguna novedad, pero que eso afectara a mis relaciones me ponía con un enfado de dimensiones gigantescas.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera te tendría que haber dicho que era mi novia, pero ese error lo cometió ella, yo ya sabia que esto iba a pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo, una semana, cinco días?

-Pero que…

-No te enfades tanto, es solo una pregunta –dijo ella cambiando el tono de su voz-. Te estas poniendo muy rojo. Mírate.

Bajó el parasol de mi asiento y destapó el espejo que contenía, pero yo no lo miré, porque quería dejar bien claro el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

-La conozco muy bien mamá…

-No lo dudo Maxi –dijo con ironía.

-¡Es verdad! Tu no estabas cuando nos enfrentamos con ellos, ni siquiera cuando terminó el campeonato. ¿Te acuerdas de Paul, el que tiene un bar en la avenida veintidós? Pues él y sus padres sí se fueron de vacaciones. No quedaba con él por las tardes, si no con Mariam.

En realidad no eran citas, si no simples quedadas de amigos que hacíamos en los beyestadios públicos de Nueva York. Quedábamos, jugábamos, charlábamos con el resto de los jugadores y nos despedíamos, así durante cinco días hasta que finalmente se marchó sin decirme nada, tal como marcaba el estilo de los Saints Shields.

Tras decirle la verdad, mi madre dejo de mirar la carretera para fijar sus ojos azules sobre mí.

-¿Llevas saliendo con una chica desde hace dos años?

-Eh…no, no…se fue a su pueblo…o aldea, ahora no me acuerdo.

Bajé la ventanilla por que el interrogatorio me ponía nervioso y hacia que sudase, a pesar de que tenía frío. A veces mi madre podía ser peor que Kai y Mariam juntos.

-Mañana me la presentas –sentenció mi madre-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Me quedé en blanco. Sabía que era mayor que yo pero no sabía que edad tenía, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle.

-Pues….supongo que tendrá unos….

-¡Max, yanki –miré la calzada y vi un coche rojo parado al lado del nuestro-, vete a jugar al béisbol y deja el beyblade!

El coche arrancó y se alejó de nosotros a una velocidad demasiado alta. No me hizo falta verles la cara para saber quienes eran.

-Son los…-Fui a aclarar a mi madre quienes eran pero no le hizo falta.

-Los ingleses, los que utilizan bestias-bits invisibles –Miraba fijamente el retrovisor, sin expresión alguna-. Se reconocen fácilmente por como conducen por la derecha.

Yo también miré el retrovisor y vi el coche rojo medio zigzagueando por la carretera. Jamás pensé que fuera tan fácil encontrarse con unas personas en una ciudad tan grande, pero por lo visto sí.

Supuse que irían a celebrar la victoria de esa mañana, que lo Bladebreakers presenciamos. Bueno, mejor dicho, que Mariam presenció, porque los demás solo vimos un beyblade que se salía del estadio para terminar hecho trizas. Hasta ahora solo había atacado de esa manera la peonza de Arthur, aunque los otros seguramente utilizasen el mismo ataque. Me pasé las manos por la cara. No quería perder otro campeonato, y mucho menos con esos tipos.

-¿Habéis dado ya con alguna estrategia, Maxi? –preguntó mi madre, olvidando el tema anterior.

-No, pero Mariam nos puede servir de mucha ayuda…-tragué saliva, yo solo había vuelta a sacar la conversación-, vale mamá, ahora en serio…

-He estado hablando todo el tiempo en serio.

-Mariam ha cambiado ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Confío en ti, en quien no confío es en ella.

-Pues que sepas que Mariam es una chica sincera que…

Escuché unos gritos y unos golpes en mi ventanilla que inconcientemente atribuí a los ingleses, pero al girarme con el ceño arrugado vi a un policía uniformado.

-Vaya… -bajé la ventanilla, nervioso por que quisieran hablar conmigo y no con mi madre, que era quien manejaba el auto-. Hola agente, ¿ocurre algo?

El policía se tocó la gorra a modo de saludo y se dirigió a nosotros.

-La carretera está cortada debido a un escape en una de las tuberías de agua.

Mi madre apagó el motor para oír mejor y se inclinó para hablarle al agente.

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que le tenga que dar información de las carreteras a un menor y no al conductor, agente?

Alabé por dentro la actitud de mi madre, que si bien servía para hacerme enfadar hasta mi máximo posible, bien podría encararse con un policía sin la más mínima vacilación en su voz.

El policía se excusó sacando un bolígrafo.

-Lo siento, señora, pero mi hijo es fan de esas cosas que giran, y me gustaría que fuera posible que el suyo le dedicara una firmilla.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome, hasta que finalmente cogí el bolígrafo y le pregunté:

-¿Dónde le firmo?

-Aquí –el agente arrancó un papel de una libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo y me la ofreció. Realmente a los japoneses les gustaban los autógrafos.

Cogí el papel y tras un momento reflexionando solté la pregunta:

-¿Inglés o japonés?

-Lo lógico es que se la hagas en japonés Max –dijo impaciente mi madre desde su asiento.

-Ya pero mi letra en japonés no es la mejor –mi madre dio un bufido así que no le dí más vueltas al asunto-. Bueno, mejor le hago dos versiones, por delante y por detrás.

Tras firmar, el hombre cogió el papel sonriente, hizo una leve inclinación y fue a marcharse al coche de policía, pero mi madre le detuvo.

-Espere, no se marche.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a la ventanilla aturdido.

-¿Sí?

-Necesitamos ir por este camino, es necesario -mi madre le tendió una tarjeta con el símbolo de la PPB en relieve.

EL hombre la observó detenidamente.

-Ah, vale, es usted trabajadora del centro, puede pasar pero tenga cuidado con los charcos de la carretera.

El coche volvió a arrancar y los policías quitaron los conos que impedían el tráfico.

-¿Vamos a la sede de la PPB? Se suponía que íbamos a ``pasear´´ y ``ver cosas´´

-Ya hemos dado el paseo en coche y ahora iremos a ver las cosas de la PPB.

-¿Qué cosas?

-En la sede las verás.

**II**

La maquina soltó algunos ruidos y encendió una pequeña luz verde que incidió sobre el ojo de mi madre. Al rato una voz artificial le daba la bienvenida y desactivaba el cierre de la enorme puerta de metal.

-¿Ya hemos terminado las medidas de seguridad? –pregunté impaciente.

-Sí, detrás de esta puerta están los laboratorios de máxima importancia del centro.

La seguí al interior de una sala blanca e impoluta rodeada de ordenadores y pantallas. Tras teclear en uno de los ordenadores mi madre metió su tarjeta en una ranura que accionó un cajón en cuyo interior había una caja metálica. Ella la cogió y la colocó sobre una mesa.

-Esta son las cosas que te quería mostrar.

Abrió el estuche, en cuyo interior dejo ver un enorme beyblade verde metálico al que solo le faltaba el chip. El anillo de ataque y su color eran inconfundibles.

-Es…-tragué saliva emocionado-. ¿Un nuevo Draciel? Es…grande, muy grande.

Mi madre cogió el beyblade con cuidado y me lo mostró.

-Es Draciel ASX, las siglas del nuevo proyecto de la PPB. Es más grande, más fuerte, más ligero y resistente gracias a una aleación. Este modelo es el tuyo, colócale a Draciel y estará listo.

Cogí el beyblade. Pesaba, pero solo lo justo para dar una buena rotación a la peonza.

-Pero mamá…no es justo. Me refiero a que no puedes darme un beyblade que la PPB ha desarrollado para los All Starz. Tú trabajas con ellos, no es justo que te arriesgues de esta manera dándome este beyblade. Te podrían despedir…

Mi madre se enfadó y cerró el estuche, guardándolo de nuevo en el compartimento protegido.

-Tu modelo es la patente. Los definitivos están desarrollados y listos para los All Starz. Además, este proyecto lo diseñé yo, y yo decido a quien dárselo.

Abracé a mi madre. Aunque compitiera contra mí siempre trataba de darme lo mejor de sus laboratorios, y eso, aunque no me lo dejara ver, suponía un riesgo para su puesto.

Volví a mirar el beyblade, brillante y reluciente.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente para ganar al equipo británico –dije desalentado.

-Es importante que sepas que este modelo es exclusivo, y que tú serás el único de tu equipo que lo obtenga ¿entendido?

Asentí gravemente, pensando en que como se sentiría Tyson cuando supiera aquello.

Nos quedamos callados viendo el trompo, hasta que finalmente mi madre rompió el silencio.

-Mañana a las doce en el restaurante del hotel. Os recojo a ti y a Mariam.

-¿Donde nos llevarás?

-Es tu novia, supongo que es lógico que algún día la invite a comer a casa ¿no?

**III**

Llegué a la habitación de los Saints Shields, y antes de llamar a la puerta respiré profundamente unas cuantas veces.

Mariam apareció en el umbral sin coleta y ni brazaletes.

-¿Dónde te habías ido Maxi?

-A una visita a la PPB. ¿Puedo entrar?

Mariam abrió por completo la puerta y entré en la sala. No había nadie, lo que me extrañó.

-¿Y tu hermano? No habrá vuelto a irse ¿verdad? –pregunté preocupado.

-No, simplemente él no quiere dormir en el hotel. Dice que ha encontrado un local abandonado mucho mejor que esta habitación.

La naturalidad con la que me dijo me hizo suponer que aquello no era nada del otro mundo para ellos, así que dejé de preocuparme y le enseñé lo que traía bajo el brazo.

-Mira, para ti que te gusta leer. Es la revista de la PPB. Vienen todas las noticias sobre sus proyectos. Antes de marcharme me acordé de ti y la cogí.

-Muchas gracias pequeño Maxi.

Mariam la ojeó y la puso sobre su cama.

-Estas raro, ¿pasa algo?

Intenté ponerme serio pero no sirvió de nada, los nervios me podían. ¿Mi madre y Mariam juntas? Que locura.

-Verás, mañana…-abrí los brazos y sonreí-, te invito a comer, como buen novio que soy.

Mariam se abrazó a mí, momento que aproveché para continuar con la noticia.

-Mañana esperamos a mi madre y vamos juntos a Bahía -Mariam se separó de mi con gesto de enfado-. Es un almuerzo, en casa de mis padres, pero es lo mismo que si fuéramos a un restaurante por que mi padre cocina muy bien.

-Y tú invitas claro –dijo Mariam sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, te invito a mi casa.


	19. Chapter 19

El camarero del restaurante se acercó a nosotros por tercera vez, llevando la carta de los menús y una sonrisa tonta. Yo ya le avisé de que estábamos esperando a alguien, y justo cuando me disponía repetírselo otra vez Mariam decidió intervenir.

-¡Eh, no des ni un paso más! –el hombre se quedó parado a mitad del camino, asustado-. ¿Todavía no te has enterado de que estamos aquí esperando a una persona? Como te vea otra vez venir hacia nosotros te comes el menú entero, y no me refiero a la comida, si no al papel.

El camarero se fue rápido hacia la barra del restaurante y no volvió a acercarse por nuestra mesa durante el resto del tiempo que estuvimos allí, ni siquiera para atender a otros clientes.

-Te veo un poco nerviosa Mariam, relájate.

Decir un poco era un mentira más grande que el hotel, pero por experiencia propia aprendí que las personas se ponen más nerviosas cuando se les dice que están nerviosas. Y Mariam no era una excepción.

-No te inventes cosas Max, estoy perfectamente –Me recosté en el asiento y comencé a ver fotos en el móvil, pero Mariam requirió mi atención-. Esto es muy violento, no los conozco de nada, no tiene sentido que me presente allí.

Levanté la mirada del aparato, cansado por tener que esperar allí con alguien tan nervioso.

-¿No conoces a quien? –pregunté estúpidamente.

-¡A tus padres!

-No te preocupes, son…

-Muy buena gente, ya me lo has repetido tres veces desde que estamos aquí, pero eso no me importa.

-Tranquilízate de una vez, me estas contagiando los nervios.

-No soy nerviosa, y lo sabes.

-Solo estas nerviosas cuando quieres.

Volví a coger el móvil y a ver cosas en él, pero Mariam me lo arrebató y lo colocó en un extremo de la mesa.

-¿No me quieres escuchar o que?

Resoplé mosqueado y cogí las servilletas de la mesa.

-Sí, sí quiero. Mira, te voy a hacer un muñeco japonés que trae buena…–esta vez ella no me arrebató lo que tenía entre las manos, pero su mirada puesta en mi fue suficiente para que dejara las servilletas en la mesa-. Ya sé que estas nerviosa Mariam, y aunque no te lo creas yo lo estoy aún más, pero no podemos dejar llevarnos por los nervios. Mira, vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Crees que me sienta bien estos zapatos verdes con la camiseta azul?

Levanté la pierna y le enseñé las deportivas que llevaba puesta.

-Te sientan como el culo, pero no te culpo, todos en tu país visten igual de mal.

-Viva la sinceridad –canturreé. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí para calmarla, pero tuve que abandonar el gesto por que su altura era dolorosa para mi extremidad-. Mariam, ¿Cuánto miden tus padres? –Ella desvió la mirada hacia otra mesa, hasta que me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde-. Vaya, no…no lo había pensado, lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte.

-Esta claro que no querías ofenderme. Si hubiera visto en tus palabras la más mínima intención de hacerlo hubieras acabado con la cabeza enterrada en los lavabos del hotel –dijo sonriente.

-No lo dudaría, je. Pero me refiero a por qué tanta estatura. Eres una chica…y bueno, reconoce al menos que la mayoría de las mujeres sois más bajas que los hombres.

-Hay excepciones. Como yo…y Joshep, que si llega a ser más bajo no se ve.

-Mmm…¿y era verdad lo del idioma? ¿Tenéis un idioma propio? –Mariam asintió lentamente-. Pues cuando hablas con tu hermano hablas en inglés.

-Por que solo lo podemos escuchar los de la aldea. Además, sería una falta de respeto hablarlo delante de gente que no lo sabe.

Me quedé callado asimilando aquello. Solo lo podían escuchar los de la aldea. No se podía hablar delante de personas que no lo supieran. Así que jamás podría ir a la aldea de Mariam por que sería imposible aprenderlo. Ahora me resultaba normal que mi madre se preocupara tanto por estar con una chica venida de una tribu donde era imposible ser aceptado. O al menos eso pensaba.

-Así…que no puedes decirme te quiero en tu idioma.

-No. Aunque tampoco te lo pienso decir en el tuyo.

-Hey, Makkusu.

Me giré y vi al resto de los Bladebreakers ocupando las sillas vacías que había en la mesa donde nos encontrábamos. Entre ellos estaba Kai, lo que se podía considerar un milagro teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estaba pasando con el equipo.

Tyson se sentó al lado de Mariam y me pasó el periódico en inglés que llevaba.

-Mira la página cinco.

Busqué la susodicha página y descubrí un artículo sobre los Fightingbladers donde se les calificaba de los mejores de Gran Bretaña y el equipo revelación de este año.

-Traduce lo que pone Makkusu, no tengo ni idea que tipo de letras son esas.

-Pues dice que actualmente se ha convertido en el equipo favorito de gran parte de Europa. Hace varios años estuvieron en el torneo americano pero perdieron.

-Debieron ser muchos años por que ya son viejos –comentó Tyson.

-Unos veintitantos Takao –dijo Kenny.

-Bueno, sigo. Son de Londres y aunque no tienen trofeos regionales este año están superando todas las expectativas. Ahora viene una pequeña entrevista al líder, Arthur Black, donde habla de las ganas que tienen de hacerse con el campeonato y sobre el resto de los equipo. Los All Starz son una panda de engreídos y los…

Me quedé callado al ver la palabra que seguía y los adjetivos que la acompañaban, creando expectación en la mesa.

-¿Los qué? –preguntó Tyson inclinándose sobre la mesa-. Habla de nosotros ¿verdad? Dinos que pone.

Leí el texto varias veces hasta que encontré unos sinónimos más o menos asequibles.

-Pues dice que los Bladebreakers…son unos beyluchadores duros de roer pero no somos tan fuertes como para derrotarlos. Además, no tienen miedo al campeón, Takao Kinomiya.

-¿Eso es lo que pone Makkusu?

-Sí, sí, es cierto.

-No me lo creo.

Tyson cogió el periódico y comenzó a leerlo, o al menos a ojearlo, por que todas aquellas letras eran para él un galimatías. Desde luego era mejor así, por que los calificativos que venían en el periódico no iban a hacer un efecto nada bueno en Tyson.

-No entiendo nada –Tyson tiró el periódico sobre el Jefe y se inclinó sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué dice realmente Makkusu?

Fui a decirle lo que ponía en el texto sin censura, pero en ese instante apareció el señor Dickinson repartiendo anuncios.

-Tomad chicos, las actividades que se realizaran durante las finales del campeonato. Me alegro de volver a verla por aquí, señorita Mariam, tome otra. ¿Qué te ocurre a ti Takao?

-Makkusu se aprovecha de que sabe americano para no decirnos lo que pone en el periódico sobre nosotros.

-No es americano, es inglés…-empecé a decir.

-¿No cree que es injusto señor Dickinson?

Dickinson sonrió y ordenó los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que aprendáis inglés. De momento el idioma oficial del campeonato es el japonés pero con la cantidad de beyluchadores que aparecen en Estados Unidos no me extrañaría que dentro de poco eso se tuviera que cambiar. Además, ya que en muchos carteles de otros países apareces como Tyson, creo que sería justo que supieras decir algunas palabras en inglés.

El director de la BBA se fue repartiendo folios por las mesas del restaurante, dejándonos pensativos.

-Inglés…-comentó Tyson-. No le veo tanta importancia como la que dice el señor Dickinson.

-Te servirá para hablar con los Fightingbladers y para saber que han dicho de ti –respondió Ray.

Los ojos de Tyson brillaron y él chocó los puños.

-Sí, tienes razón. Después de comer, aquí el rubio nos enseñará algo de estadounidense.

-Te he dicho que se dice inglés, Tyson –dije cansado.

-Makkusu, inglés es tu idioma cuando se habla en Inglaterra. ¿O no ves que inglés e Inglaterra son palabras casi iguales? Tú, por lo tanto, no hablas inglés, por que no has nacido en Inglaterra. Hay que hablar con propiedad, tío.

-Te confundes con los dialectos…-dije perplejo.

-Si era una broma ha sido muy buena –comentó en voz baja Mariam, indignada por la falta de conocimiento de Tyson.

Realmente Tyson tenía algunos momentos que nos hacían sospechar que en clases no ponía la misma atención que en los combates de beyblade. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y desvié mi atención hacia el compañero que estaba sentado a mi lado. Todo ese tiempo había creído que se trataba de Ray, pero al girar mi cabeza descubrí a Kai cruzado de brazos.

Al advertir mi mirada Kai desvió la suya y habló:

-Solo quedan dieciséis equipos, vamos a entrenar a los beyestadios del hotel.

Otra vez entrenamiento. Miré a mis compañeros para saber si Kai seguía siendo el capitán y a juzgar por sus cabezas agachadas supe que sí.

Miré a Mariam, que observaba con el ceño fruncido a Tyson, quien estaba leyendo el periódico al revés, aunque eso sí que me pareció lógico, puesto que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ante un periódico japonés de no haber tenido un padre que nació en el país oriental.

Me mordí el labio inferior, nervioso por no atreverme a decirle a Kai que tampoco podía ir al entrenamiento ese día, pero por suerte o por desgracia mi madre apareció en ese momento por la puerta del restaurante. ¿Por qué tenían que haber bajado los Bladebreakers en ese momento?

Le dí unos golpecitos en el hombro a Mariam con la esperanza de que nos levantásemos antes de que mi madre llegara a la mesa, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Hola chicos –dijo mi madre con una media sonrisa, mientras fijaba la mirada en Mariam-. ¿Nos podemos ir, Maxi?

Tyson dejó el periódico en la mesa y me preguntó sorprendido:

-¿Te vas Makkusu?

Me levanté de mi asiento, cosa que también hizo Mariam, y cogí el móvil que antes me había arrebatado ella.

-Es un asunto urgente.

-Pero…

Kai soltó una risotada y todos le miramos.

-Supongo que después querrás ser uno de los que juegue en la final ¿no?

-¿De que va este? –Soltó a bocajarro Mariam, que estaba tensa como un muelle-. ¿Te crees que vamos por gusto? Ya te acaba de decir que es urgente.

La ira ardió en los ojos de Kai, hasta que mi madre decidió intervenir:

-¿Mañana cuantos vienen al final?

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas cuantos amigos vienen al final, para saber cuantas vueltas tengo que dar con el coche –la cara que puse fue suficiente para que mi madre dijese lo obvio-. No has visto el mensaje que te envíe ayer por la noche ¿verdad?

-¿Mensaje? –Cogí el móvil y lo encendí, aunque sabía que aquello era inútil-. ¡Los borré todos por que creía que eran publicidad!

-Entonces supongo que no sabrás que se celebra mañana ¿verdad?

**II**

Bajé la ventanilla un poco y el aire me desbarató el pelo. Miré a Mariam, sentada a mi lado, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la carretera. No había ninguna expresión en su cara, pero sabía muy bien que el cinturón de seguridad no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-¿Te molesta el aire? –le pregunté.

-No.

Así llevaba todo el viaje, estando de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Subí la ventanilla, por que aunque mi madre llevaba el aire acondicionado puesto, el flequillo de Mariam se movía frenéticamente molestándole en los ojos. Estaba seguro de que habría aguantado así todo el viaje sin siquiera quejarse o apartarse los mechones de pelo.

Decidí empezar una conversación con mi madre, de manera que tarde o temprano Mariam tuviera que participar en ella.

-Mamá, ¿Qué ha hecho papá para comer?

-Ni idea, ya sabes que para él la cocina es sagrada cuando la está ocupando. En todo caso ha hecho tanto comida japonesa como americana.

A través del retrovisor vi como los ojos de mi madre se disparaban hacia Mariam. Era obvio que la comida americana iba dirigida a ella.

-¿Has probado la comida japonesa Mariam? –pregunté.

Ella asintió débilmente, sin contestar con palabras.

-No te preocupes si no sabes comer con palillos –seguí-. Yo suelo comerla con tenedor, es mucho más cómodo.

Mariam se revolvió en su asiento incómoda y me miró intentando aparentar seriedad.

-Probaré las dos, no he desayunado esta mañana.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la carretera. Sabía que aquello era incomodo para ella, pero a la larga habría sido más incomodo no haber acudido a comer a mi casa, básicamente por que mi madre seguiría mostrándose recelosa de ella. Su hijo, de ciudad, se había juntado con una chica de una tribu perdida quien sabe donde. Un argumento sacado de alguna película o libro, sin duda.

Llegamos a casa, y tras una rápida presentación a mi padre, en la cual le recordé que era la chica que vino a buscarme a la tienda, me la llevé al salón con la excusa de jugar a la videoconsola antes de comer.

Encendí la máquina solo para que el ruido amortiguara nuestra conversación.

-¿Estas más tranquila? –pregunté mientras cogía el mando del televisor y subía el volumen.

-No pretenderás que juegue a esto ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, es solo para que nos dejen un tiempo solos -me senté a su lado y le dí unas palmaditas en la mano-. Mañana verás como todo sale mucho mejor.

-Mejor para ti –dijo Mariam, que se soltó de mi mano-. ¿Te darán los regalos aquí o esperarán a que vuelvas a Estados Unidos?

-Unos cuantos me los darán aquí, y los otros en América.

Aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a Mariam. Supuse que ellos tendrían formas diferentes de celebrar los cumpleaños, si es que lo celebraban.

Antes de seguir, deciros que esa mismo día me enteré de que mi cumpleaños era mañana. No es que no supiera la fecha de la celebración, lo que no sabía era la fecha en la que me encontraba. Creía que quedaba una semana por delante.

Antes de seguir hablando con Mariam, cogí el mando del aire acondicionado y lo encendí.

-Demasiados aparatos encendidos y tan poca gente usándolos –le oí decir en voz baja.

Tras quedarme un rato pensativo, decidí apagar la videoconsola y el televisor.

-¿Sabes exactamente por que mi madre te ha invitado a comer? –pregunté despacio para que las palabras se asimilaran mejor.

Ella asintió y se quitó la bandana de su cabeza.

-Soy de una tribu, sé que las personas no me ven como parte de la maquinaria de la civilización. Salvajes o indígenas son las palabras que más suelen usar contra nosotros. No culpo a tu madre, de hecho me parece de lo más normal si ella piensa así. Trabaja en un centro que se dedica a la ciencia. Alguien ajeno a ella le parecerá de lo más extraño.

Tras este discurso, ella se levantó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Me puedes decir donde están los lavabos? Necesito refrescarme un rato.

Le señalé la puerta que conducía al servicio de la planta baja. Al cerrarse aquella puerta, se abrió otra, la de la cocina.

-Podéis venir a comer cuando queráis -dijo mi madre, que buscó con la mirada a la chica que se suponía era la novia de su hijo.

-Está bien, ahora vamos mamá.

Me quedé solo en el salón, con la mirada perdida en las paredes de madera. Tras unos segundos con la mente en blanco me percaté de que tenía delante la bandana roja de Mariam. La cogí y la pasé entre mis dedos. Era suave, muy suave. Y olía endemoniadamente bien. Igual que la que guardaba debajo de mi cama, allá en Estados Unidos, manchada con la sangre de mi brazo herido. No le había dicho nada a ella, y tampoco tenía intención de decírselo.

Al cabo de un minuto, Mariam salió del servicio. Tenía las puntas del flequillo mojadas y su cara habría recobrado el color que aquella mañana había perdido. Le ofrecí la cinta roja, pero no la solté. Antes tenía que decirle algo.

-Cuando aquel edificio se derrumbó sobre nosotros…-Mariam arrugó el ceño al acordarse de aquel momento-. En ese momento…te enamoraste de mí ¿verdad?

Mariam arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Cogió su bandana y se la ató alrededor de su cabeza. Yo esperaba impaciente sus palabras, pero aguardé a que ella se ajustara su cinta.

-Eras muy raro. Mejor dicho, eres muy raro –dijo Mariam seriamente, sin dejar entrever alguna sonrisa burlona-. Cuando los demás se quedaron sin bestias-bits reaccionaron sacando los dientes…como todo el mundo hubiera hecho. Tu, sin embargo, defendiste a Draciel, pero al mismo tiempo trataste de hacerme ver y comprender las cosas. Odiaba que alguien a quien estaba atacando no me atacase a mí. Yo ya estaba preparada para responder los ataques…

Mariam se calló, como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba en mi casa y no en el edificio derrumbado.

-Tú también eras rara –dije-. Seguías las tradiciones de tu aldea, pero eras diferente a tus compañeros. Mejor dicho, eres diferente.

Mariam me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Escuché las voces de mis padres en la cocina, y le dí una palmadita en el brazo.

-Vayamos a comer, anda.

Fui hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero Mariam no se movió.

-Supongo…-comenzó a decir-. Que siento debilidad por las personas que me dejan sin defensas sin haber necesitado atacarme.

Ella se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

-Ojalá lo hubieras confesado todo en aquella semana después del campeonato –solté lastimeramente.

Mariam me revolvió el pelo, y antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina, compuso una sonrisa burlona.

-Prefiero las frutas cuando están un poco maduras.


End file.
